Qui peut voir derrière les portes closes ?
by BeBraveTris
Summary: Tris vit un enfer, son père est violent et elle ne voit plus d'issue. Mais un nouveau lycée et de nouvelles rencontres réussiront-ils à l'aider ? Ou la peur de son père sera-t-elle toujours la plus forte ? ATTENTION : il est question de maltraitance, dépression et automutilation.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

 **Cette histoire est ma toute première Fanfiction, elle va traiter de sujets durs. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira :)**

 **Je souhaite particulièrement remercier infiniment l'excellente DivergentPansycake46, pour son aide et ses précieux conseils !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le paysage défile derrière les vitres de la voiture, un paysage que je ne connais pas, une ville que je ne connais pas : Chicago.

Je déménage du New Jersey à cause de _lui_. Il est souvent muté mais du peu de ce que j'ai compris cette fois j'aurais le temps de finir le lycée.

 _Lui,_ c'est mon père, enfin l'homme qui apparemment devrait me servir de figure paternelle.

Pourquoi j'ai l'air de le détester de la sorte ? Disons qu'après la mort de ma mère le père aimant s'est mit à boire et l'ivrogne s'est peu à peu transformé en monstre.

Bref j'ai donc déménagé et demain je commence un nouveau lycée...Génial simplement génial...

Pas que je regrette l'ancien, loin de moi cette idée mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose pointée du doigt pour les vêtement, les marques sur mes poignets quand malheureusement je n'ai pas fait assez attention, pour être celle qui n'a pas d'amis et ne cherche surtout pas à s'en faire et en qui la joie de vivre est inexistante.

Si il y a une recette miracle pour avoir le sourire, un vrai, dans ma situation je suis preneuse. Pas que je me plaigne, non, j'ai horreur de la pitié !

Le taxi (oui le taxi, jamais il ne me laisserait l'approcher de si près que dans une voiture étant sobre enfin!) s'arrête devant la maison, ma nouvelle maison, mon nouvel enfer.

Le chauffeur sort mon unique sac du coffre pendant que je regarde, les fenêtres, la porte, le petit jardin. Elle est plutôt grande cette maison, assez classique, je dirais même accueillante sans doute pour les autres mais pas pour moi, je sais ce qu'il s'y passera une fois la porte fermée je sais ce qu'il m'arrivera une fois que je serais à l'intérieur, piégée.

Le chauffeur me tire de mes pensées par un petit coup sur la vitre, je sors, le paye et le regarde partir. Je suis seule.

Je monte, lentement, les marches jusqu'à la porte. Je toque ? J'entre ? Qu'es ce qui le mettrait le moins en colère ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Problème résolu.

« Béatrice, dit-il d'une voix basse, menaçante, tu en as mis du temps tu as bien failli me faire attendre . »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il fait froid en cette matinée de février. J'ai prévu d'arriver au lycée tôt, très tôt même, ou plutôt de le quitter le plus tôt possible.

Je mentirais si je disais que je suis heureuse d'aller en cours, si je n'y étais pas obligée croyez-moi je m'en passerais volontiers. Pas que je sois mauvaise élève ou que je sois du genre à regarder par la fenêtre des heures et des heures à attendre que les heures passent.

Non, ce qui me rebute, ce sont les autres.

C'est toujours la même chose, ils vont essayer d'être gentils avec moi, la petite nouvelle et je vais les repousser donc je deviendrais officiellement celle sur qui on peut s'acharner tranquillement. J'aurais pu me défendre ça oui mais j'en ai jamais eu la force pas mental mais physique, disons je n'étais pas souvent au top de ma forme... Bref !

Hier soir ça n'a pas été si terrible, _il_ est allé se coucher tôt et après avoir fais la vaisselle, moi aussi, donc ce matin j'ai juste faim. Supportable.

Au bout de 10 minutes à marcher sans même regarder le paysage, et en priant de ne pas m'être trompée de chemin, j'arrive enfin à destination. La _MICHIGAN HIGH SCHOOL_ , assez massive, grand parking où je pourrais garer la voiture que je n'ai pas ! Yes ! En revanche on a le droit à une vue imprenable sur le Lac Michigan d'où son nom.

J'avance lentement vers la grande porte en me concentrant sur la buée sortant en masse de ma bouche plutôt que sur mon entourage. J'aurais tout le temps pour le contempler le reste de l'année.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à entrer dans mon nouvel établissement, une chance pour moi qu'il ouvre aussi tôt par ce froid glacial.

J'arrive à trouver le secrétariat tant bien que mal et me trouve devant le grand bureau avec juste derrière une toute petite femme à l'air chaleureux.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas souvent que les élèves me rendent visite si tôt le matin, dit-elle amusée.

-Je suis...je suis la nouvelle élève, Béatrice Prior, articulais-je tant bien que mal, n'étant pas habituée à discuter.

-Oh oui ! Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, laisse moi une minute et je te trouve ton emploi du temps. », dit-elle toujours aussi souriante.

J'attends sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche et après avoir trouvé elle me tend un morceau de papier avec mon emploi du temps et mon numéro de casier.

« Reviens me voir dans une demi heure et je trouverai quelqu'un de ta classe pour te guider cette semaine, mine de rien c'est gr..

-Non ! la coupé-je brutalement, puis plus calme. Non merci..madame je vais me dé..débrouiller, bafouillé-je.

-Oh comme tu voudras, répondit-elle étonnée. Tu es sûre ? », insiste-t-elle, j'acquiesce frénétiquement.

Je me retourne pour partir en murmurant un pauvre « au revoir » à peine audible.

« Attends ! Crie-t-elle au moment où je passe la porte. Prends au moins un plan, ce sera plus facile pour toi chérie ! », propose-t-elle si gentiment que je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner rapidement et d'attraper la feuille en lâchant un hochement de tête en guise de merci et fais vite demi tour.

Argh je déteste qu'on m'accorde de l'intention, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout le monde peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

Je trouve mon casier et me laisse glisser contre jusqu'à toucher le sol. Tirant sur mes manches, c'est devenu un réflexe, je le fais sans m'en rendre compte. Je place mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lance à pleine puissance des morceaux tantôt tristes ou carrément rock à fond dans mes tympans, je ferme les yeux et comme à chaque fois, je retrouve derrière mes paupières le beau visage de ma mère. Je serre les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler à cette vue et part loin, très loin dans mon esprit, de cet endroit qui sera bientôt bondé d'adolescents surexcités en me laissant portée par la musique.

Je marche tête baissée sur le plan en arpentant les longs couloirs à la recherche de ma classe. Je la trouve assez facilement, je me dirige le plus vite possible tout au fond de la salle en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne s'assoit à côté de moi.

Après une dizaine de minutes la classe est remplie, il n'y a personne à côté de moi dieu soit loué, un femme qui a l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'année entre dans la salle, elle porte un tailleur bleu roi et à tout de la prof de maths austère et stricte...

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! Dit-elle en claquant sèchement dans ses mains. Il semblerait que nous ayons une nouvelle arrivante parmi nous, je vous présente Bé... »

Aller tu peux le faire.

« Tris ! Je m'appelle Tris, dis-je en vitesse et non sans trembler de tout mes membres.

-Très bien..Tris. »

Je me ratatine sur mon siège et écoute le reste du cours tête baissée.

Ce n'est que le cours suivant qu'on m'interpelle pour la première fois.

« Salut ! Tu es Tris, la nouvelle c'est ça ? »

Une fille métisse se tient devant moi affichant un sourire rayonnant. Elle a l'air sincère, ça oui mais ils avaient tous l'air sincère au début.

« Hmm.., ne me souciant même pas d'où elle peut savoir mon nom.

-Mon copain Will est dans ton cours de maths, tu pourrais me montrer ton emploi du temps et on pourrait le comparer avec ceux de mes amis et moi ! »

Y en a d'autre en plus... Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle à à toujours sourire comme si on était le matin de Noël et que oh mon dieu ! Elle avait reçu ces supers bottes qu'elle voulait depuis des semaines ! Je veux dire je ne lui ai même pas adresser la parole je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui la motive à me montrer sa dentition immaculée !

« Non. M'efforcé-je de dire le plus froidement possible.

-Non ? Mais tu ne peux pas rester toute se...

-Non, merci mais non. »

Et je repars à la passionnante occupation qu'est de tripoter la couverture de mon manuel d'anglais.

En l'entendant tourner les talons je lâche un soupir que je ne savais même pas que je tenais. Du coin de l'œil je la vois parler à voix basse avec un petit groupe composer de deux filles et un garçon, je tourne brusquement la tête en croisant son regard. Savoir qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi me donne la nausée et me fais grincer des dents. _Tous pareils, ils sont tous pareils._

Après le spitch du prof sur mon arrivée, je suivis le cours attentivement, me concentrant sur autre chose.

Pendant que je mets mes affaires dans mon casier, je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule. Je me raidis instantanément, essayant de me détendre. Il n'est pas là, on ne va pas te faire de mal.

Mais je suis encore raide comme un piquet quand lentement je me tourne vers ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière moi, à la suite de cette main. Et au fur et à mesure que je tourne, je trouve une, deux, trois, pour enfin découvrir neuf paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Oh non, non, non. Trop des personnes. _Trop d'hommes._

« Salut, tu te rappelles de moi je suis Christina, la fille qui est avec toi en Anglais. », lança-t-elle toute souriante.

Mon manque de réaction a dû la conforter à continuer, la prochaine chose à laquelle je m'attends est d'être insultée poussée dans les casiers. Mais non, ils me regardent tous en souriant, alors je prends le temps de les détailler, deux grands bruns métisses qui se ressemblent, et trois autres bruns, dont un plus petit, mais tous assez forts pour pouvoir me blesser gravement. Sans m'attarder sur tous ces hommes trop longtemps,je passe aux quartre filles, la première avait les cheveux rasés d'un côté qui a l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici. Les trois autres se composent de Christina et deux jolies filles, une brune et une blonde.

La voix de Christina me sort de mes pensées.

« Alors ça te dis ou pas ? Devant mon air étonné elle continue. Je t'ai demandé si tu voilais te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. »

J'écarquille grand les yeux, on ne me l'a jamais faite celle là...

« N...non !

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non, tu n'as pas entendu ? »

Le fait qu'il y ait une si grande présence masculine n'aide en rien le ton que je veux faire paraître froid au possible.

« Aller il va bien falloir t'intégrer ! On pourrait être amis tu as l'air cool ! »

Sauf que ce n'est pas Christina qui a parlé, la voix venait d'un des deux métisse. Là c'en est trop il faut que je trouve un moyen de partir, et vite.

« Ne me...non je...ne v..eux pas, bafouillé-je sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre et ma respiration s'accélérer dangereusement.

-Eh j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu es toute pâle tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Il a dis ça avec une main sur mon épaule, il m'a touchée. Je sens instantanément les larmes piquer mes yeux et dégage brusquement mon épaule en envoyant valser sa main.

Il est surpris, mais la surprise est vite remplacée par..l'inquiétude ? Et en passant rapidement mes yeux sur le petit groupe ils semblent tous préoccupés. _Non non non !_

Alors d'un seul coup je pars en courant, soulagée de pouvoir enfin contrôler mes jambes.

« Attends ! » Je ne reconnais pas la voix...un autre.

Je sens leurs yeux brûler ma nuque, quand j'arrive enfin au bout du couloir, à la grande porte. Le froid mordant mes joues ne m'empêche pas de courir. Une fois assise sur un banc loin des regards, je laisse les larmes couler, la panique m'envahir avant de me ressaisir. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir !

L'après-midi se passe sans qu'aucun des membres du groupe m'aborde à nouveau, mise à part les regards lancés dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours que l'on partageait, ils m'ont laissé tranquille.

En rentrant à la maison je suis soulagée de ne voir aucune voiture dans l'allée.

Après avoir fini mes devoirs, je descends préparer _son_ dîner. Et le laisse dans le four au cas où il rentre tard. Mon « père » travail dans la politique et a visiblement trouvé un poste au coté du maire de la ville.

Je m'apprête à monter les escalier quand un bruit familier retentit, le bruissement des graviers, la portière qui claque. Il est là. Je n'ai pas le temps de me précipiter dans l'escalier que déjà il m'attrape le bras brusquement et me force à le regarder.

Il est déjà ivre, comment fait-il pour toujours arriver en un seul morceau ?!

« Mon dîner ?! Crie-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Au chaud dans le four monsieur, dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des lasagnes monsieur. »

Il serre mon bras plus fort et je grimace.

« Des lasagnes ?! », rugit-il.

Mes épaules se tassent, prévenant les coups qui ne tardent pas à arriver. Une gifle qui m'envoie au sol, son pied frappe chaque zone qui lui est possible d'atteindre, puis je sens sa main tirer mon pull jusque mes épaules et dévoilant mon dos, je sens les premiers coups de ceinture qui me donnent l'impression qu'un millier d'épines traverse mon corps.

Après une dizaine de minutes de ce traitement, il part s'asseoir à table et mange tranquillement comme si sa propre fille n'était pas quasi-inconsciente au pieds de l'escalier.

Ayant réussit à me hisser jusqu'à l'étage, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur mon lit. J'attends une heure ou deux dans cette position avant de l'entendre ronfler sur le canapé.

Le souffle coupé, je me dirige lentement vers la douche, enlevant mes vêtement en chemin, et m'assieds sur le sol froid, incapable de me tenir debout plus longtemps. Au prix d'un grand effort, je tends le bras et fais couler l'eau froide sur mes blessures. Laissant couler l'eau, je prends la petite lame posée sur le rebord et lentement la fais glisser sur ma peau savourant le pouvoir que j'ai de contrôler au moins cette douleurs là. Je regarde le sang se mélanger avec celui qui coule de mon dos.

Je désinfecte mes plaies sans pouvoir arrêter le flot continu de larmes que mes yeux laissent jaillir depuis des heures maintenant.

Enfilant une chemise de nuit je me couche à plat ventre au dessus des draps et sombre dans un sommeil peuplé de cris, de pleurs et d'images plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :)**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis je les attends avec impatience :)**

 **Ps : le prologue était très court mais mes chapitres feront à peu près le même nombre de mots que celui-ci ;) Et je ne posterai pas du jour au lendemain à chaque fois, je ferais comme je peux pour que ce soit le plus rapide possible :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Bookandgeek et Courtney Ackles : merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)Et merci encore à DivergentPansycake46 d'avoir relu ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer (que j'avais oublié dans les chapitres précédent) : évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth !**

Je me réveille d'un cauchemar aux environs de 5h du matin, je décide qu'il est trop tard pour me au moins je ne me suis pas réveillée en hurlant, les fois où c'est arrivé ne m'ont pas laissé de bons souvenirs.

Je me redresse doucement dans mon lit et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir je laisse tomber ma chemise de nuit sur mes épaules et inspecte mon corps trop maigre et meurtri.

Mes bras et mes jambes ont de légères ecchymoses, dont une empreinte de main violette. Sur ces parties de mon corps, la douleur est supportable. Puis je passe au bandage qui entoure mon torse, le sang a imbibé le tissu et a séché tout autour des plaies, je saute dans la douche et une fois propre, j'essaie de voir un peu plus profondément l'étendue des dégâts. Sans surprise mon dos est couverts de marques à vifs, mon ventre est quant à lui couvert de gros hématomes bleuâtres. J'en profite aussi pour vérifier mon poignet, les coupes ont l'air propres.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète un peu plus que le reste c'est la marque ornant près de la moitié de mon visage mais surtout la plaie sur mon arcade sourcilière qui s'est fendue au moment où j'ai heurté le sol.

Je prends mon fond de teint et essaye de récupérer le peu de produit qui reste au fond de la bouteille, je l'applique sur mon visage. Le résultat est satisfaisant mais malheureusement je ne peux pas mettre grand chose sur la coupure, je vais devoir sortir à nouveau l'excuse de la chute sur un coin de meuble, quelle maladroite...

Je choisis de porter un sweat à capuche bleu marine et un jean noir. J'ai encore pas mal de temps à tuer alors j'en profite pour faire mon sac et essayer de mémoriser mon emploi du temps et je me rends compte que j'ai sport aujourd'hui. Je déteste devoir me faire dispenser...

À 6h30 je descend doucement les escaliers, _lui_ prépare des pancakes, prend quelque chose à grignoter et enfile tant bien que mal mes chaussures. Je vérifie une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée que mes cheveux et ma capuche arrivent à cacher mon œil et me mets en route.

La neige à recouvert la rue et continue de tomber, il n'y a que ça qui change finalement dans ma routine quotidienne, le temps qu'il va faire dehors.

Beaucoup de gens me prendrait pour une folle si ils savaient que je m'arrange pour partir tous les matins 1h30 avant le début de mes cours, et encore parfois je pars plus tôt, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Mais la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas comprendre le désir inébranlable de quitter la maison dès le moment où je n'y suis pas inconsciente ou endormie, ce besoin de quitter l'endroit où je suis forcée de vivre avec ce monstre.

J'arrive en 15 minutes et me dirige à mon casier mais au lieu de m'asseoir le long du mur je mange ma barre protéiné et décide d'aller trouver la bibliothèque et en regardant sur le plan que la secrétaire m'a donné, il se trouve qu'elle n'est qu'à deux couloirs de mon casier.

Je me tiens donc devant la porte ouverte me demandant si l'on peut s'y rendre si tôt le matin et comme je ne vois personne derrière le bureau je me dis que finalement ça ne doit pas être possible.

« -Tu peux entrer tu sais. »

La voix me fais sursauter.

Je découvre derrière moi une grande femme avec les bras chargé d'une caisse remplie de livres. Elle me contourne et pose son chargement sur son bureau.

« Alors tu viens ou pas ? Sourie-t-elle.

-Euh... oui, bonjour M..madame.

-Ah non pas de ça avec moi, s'exclame-t-elle. Quand on m'appelle madame j'ai l'impression de faire le double de mon âge !

-Désolée, dis-je précipitamment de peur qu'elle puisse me réprimander.

-Eh ce n'est rien ! C'était juste une précision, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça chérie ! Appelle-moi Tori c'est tout. D'accord ? Demande-elle doucement. »

Mais par habitude c'est la méfiance qui l'emporte à son ton pourtant si doux.

Lui aussi était gentil, avant. Je hoche donc timidement la tête à sa requête.

«-Bien ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver, sourie-t-elle. »

Sur ce elle tourne les talons et commence à trier les livres de la caisse.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je prends le temps de vraiment admirer mon entourage. La salle est immense, très lumineuse. Un escalier monte à un étage, c'est sûrement la plus grande bibiliothèque qu'ai abrité un de mes lycées. Ces rangées de livres qui s'étendent à perte de vue donne une ambiance tellement chaleureuse.

«-Impressionnant hein ? Me lance Tori. »

Mon état doit parler de lui même puisque je l'entends rire doucement depuis le coin de la pièce.

Je me dirige vers l'un des box et me détends au milieu de tous les ouvrages.

J'ai toujours adoré les livres, j'ai grandi en étant baignée dedans toute mon enfance, j'en avais des tas quand j'étais enfant et ma mère me lisait des pages et des pages chaque soir.

Les deux seuls livres que j'ai réussi à récupérer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sont Le Petit Prince et Les Hauts de Hurlevent nos deux romans préférés. Après sa mort tous les livres ont disparus de la maison.

Les endroits remplis de livres sont les seuls où je puisse me sentir sereine et en sécurité.

La sonnerie retentit au moment où je finis d'enregistrer les deux livres que je viens d'emprunter. Dieu je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer !

Je me précipite hors de la salle en adressant un bref au revoir à Tori et cours à ma première classe espèrant encore pouvoir avoir une place tranquille dans le fond. Heureusement pour moi très peu d'élèves sont déjà là.

La prof referme la porte derrière les derniers.

«-Bonjour ! S'exclame-t-elle. Avant toute choses je vou...

Elle est coupé par un coup à la porte.

-Entrez ! Ah Monsieur Eaton, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?

-Ma voiture est tombée en panne et le bus..

-Assez, assez donnez moi votre billet et allez vous asseoir. »

Il s'exécute mais quand il s'avance dans la rangée je vois son visage. Un des amis de Christina ! Il croise mon regard et sourit gentiment puis fronce les sourcils. Je baisse immédiatement la tête sous son air intimidant malgré son sourire laissant ainsi retomber mes cheveux devant ma blessure. Faites qu'ils ne recommencent pas aujourd'hui...

Au moment où je l'entends s'asseoir la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et un autre garçon qui m'est inconnu se poste devant la prof.

«-Monsieur Hayes ! Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence, le bus je suppose ?

-Comment avez vous deviné Madame ? »

Sans attendre de réponse il pose son billet sur le bureau et se dirige à sa place qui se trouve malheureusement être le siège juste devant moi. Tout le chemin jusqu'à sa place il ne cesse de me fixer et ses yeux verts perçant me clouent sur place. Il s'assoit toujours à demi retourné et me lance un sourire qui est tout sauf bienveillant, si l'autre était un peu intimidant lui est carrément inquiétant

«-Je vous présente donc Béatrice Prior, notre nouvelle élève. »

J'étais tellement tétanisée que je n'ai même pas corrigé la prof quand elle a commencé à dire mon prénom.

Oh non, je sors de ma torpeur et essaie de me rattraper.

«-T...tris Madame »

Elle acquiesce et continue son cours je sens les yeux de ce « Monsieurs Hayes » sur le dessus de mon crâne alors que j'ai la tête baissée sur mon cahier.

À la sortie du cours ce même garçon m'interpelle.

«-Alors Béatrice, on pourrait discuter un peu toi et moi. »

Je résiste à l'envie de vomir qui me monte dans la gorge au son de mon nom sur sa langue et continue mon chemin. Mais mes jambes tremblent et m'empêchent d'aller aussi vite que je le voudrais.

Heureusement il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le même cours que moi après et j'arrive à le semer dans le flot d'élèves.

Après le déjeuner et en sortant de la cafétéria, oui il me paie quand même la cantine allez savoir pourquoi, j'assiste à une scène qui me laisse perplexe.

Les deux garçons de toute à l'heure ont l'air d'être dans une discussion très...animée. Mais je ne m'y attends pas quand, Eaton je crois, pousse l'autre violemment dans les casiers. Je me rapproche même si une voix dans ma tête me hurle de partir en courant.

Et j'arrive à entendre leur conversation.

«-Alors Eaton on protège la pète-sec ? Tu es amoureux ? Déjà ?

-Arrête Peter on sait très bien toi comme moi de quoi tu es capable ! Et si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que je te fais la peau et je ne serais pas seul je te le garantis.

-Oh la petite Béatrice Prior est la nouvelle petite protégée de votre petit groupe c'est, dit Peter d'un air arrogant. Sauf que tu sais que je ne m'arrête que quand j'ai ce que je veux. »

Il a toujours ce même sourire en coin pervers.

Je reste bouche-bée tant de peur mais aussi d'étonnement, pourquoi voudraient-ils me protéger ?Non ça ne tient pas debout, ils doivent vouloir avoir le plaisir de m'humilier exclusivement.

Soudain le reste du groupe arrive et le plus grand des deux métisses pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« -Quatre laisse tomber c'est bon ça va aller.

-Non Zeke ça ne va pas aller, j'ai entendu ce qu'il lui a dit dans le couloir OK ? Et tu sais comme moi qu'avec lui rien n'est innocent ! Lance Quatre sur la défensive.

Zeke, donc, lance un regard noir à Peter.

-Si il tente quoi que ce soit il sait ce qu'il risque, à ces mots Peter ricane sinistrement mais ne rajoute rien. »

Je décide qu'il est temps de partir et me dirige vers le gymnase. Je dois voir le ou la prof plus tôt pour lui demander de me dispenser, j'espère qu'il acceptera mon excuse...

Je rentre et trouve un homme grand, la peau noir et très musclé. La peur me rampe instantanément dans la gorge et j'hésite à carrément partir en courant mais trop tard il m'a vu. Mince !

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit une femme.

« Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, bonjour. Je...j..e cherche mon profess...professeur de sport, baffouillé-je à voix basse et les yeux baissés.

-D'accord et tu dois avoir cours avec qui dis moi ? Me sourit-il. »

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me sourire ?

Je pense à ce qu'il vient de me demander et me rend compte que je n'ai même pas regardé une seule fois le nom de mes professeurs. sJe fouille dans mon sac les mains tremblantes et regarde rapidement.

-Monsieur Stevenson. Murmuré-je

-Dans ce cas jeune fille je suppose que tu es ma nouvelle élève ?

-Oui..Oui je pense monsieur, toujours la tête baissée.

-Appelle moi Max quand nous sommes en dehors du cours c'est moins...formel, rit-il.

Je hoche la tête en sachant que le moment est arrivé de lui pourquoi je suis là.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Euh...je suis t...tombé dans..les es..esc..aliers monsieur.

-Oh et tu vas bien tu ne t'aies pas fait trop mal j'espère ? Et c'est donc de là que vient la blessure à ton œil ? Tu as vu un médecin, pour vérifier que tu n'avais rien de casser ? Il a l'air d'être inquiet.

-N..Non, je répond à toutes ses questions mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ai saisi.

Mais ce qu'il dit ensuite me surprend

-Écoute, Béatrice c'est ça ?

-Tris.

-Tris, je sais reconnaître lorsque l'on me sort ce genre d'excuse en me mentant mais je vois que tu es sincère donc il n'y a pas de soucis, tu es dispensée jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux mais n'en abuse pas promis ?

J'acquiesce violemment la tête et murmure un remerciement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile.

Mais du coin de l'œil je le vois approcher sa main de mon épaule et je saute en arrière sans même penser aux idées qu'il pourrait se faire.

Il me regarde préoccuper

« -Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je dois...y..y aller »

Et je sors en courant de la salle.

Quand l'heure de sport arrive, il me dit que je peux faire mes devoirs ou tout ce que je veux qui ne dérange pas son cours. Et il garde une certaine distance à mon grand soulagement.

Je rentre à la maison, on est vendredi soir et j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs donc je suis tranquille pour ce week-end.

Je monte dans ma chambre et commence à lire un des livres de la bibliothèque.

Je fais à manger, me garde quelques pommes de terres, pas trop pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte et remonte.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer. J'écoute sans bouger si oui ou non il compte monter mais non, je l'entends vaguement se mettre à table et soupir de soulagement peut être que je serais tranquille au moins ce soir.

« Béatrice ! Rugit-il. Viens ici tout de suite !

J'écarquille les yeux mais me précipite en bas des escaliers pour ne pas le faire attendre.

-Oui monsieur ? Marmonné-je.

-Demain soir, nous sommes invités chez Monsieur Eaton, le maire, donc tu vas bien t'habiller et savoir te tenir compris ? Il peut me faire virer en un claquement de doigt alors fais attention. »

J'acquiesce et il me fait signe de remonter.

Je n'arrive même pas à être aussi soulagée que je ne le devrais, mon esprit est resté bloqué au milieu de sa phrase.

Eaton. Pas ce Eaton, ça ne peut pas être possible, il doit bien y avoir d'autres Eaton non ?

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis ça me ferait très plaisir !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **lamariedange:merci pour ta review :) Eh oui mais j'ai beaucoup aimé lire ce genre d'histoire, je trouve qu'il y quelque chose de vraiment touchant dans ce genre d'intrigue!Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) **

**Courtney Ackles : non Marcus ne bat pas Tobias, mais autre chose va les rapprocher ;) Je suis vraiment partie sur le "Et si Tris était maltraitée et pas Tobias?" Merci de ta review !**

Le lendemain matin en me levant, je remarque que la voiture n'est plus dans l'allée ce qui est plutôt bon signe parce que ça veut dire qu' _il_ est parti sans avoir le temps de déjeuner.

Je descends les escaliers prudemment, mes blessures me font encore souffrir, surtout les côtes.

En arrivant dans la cuisine je trouve sur la table un mot :

 _Je suis parti tôt, estime toi heureuse que je ne t'ai pas réveillée. Je t'ai laissée 50 $ pour que tu ailles t'acheter une robe, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte compris ? Alors choisi bien._

Argh je déteste les robes, elles montrent tellement de peau...

Je me prépare un petit déjeuner en prenant de petites quantités de tout pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Je savoure la sensation de manger mais m'arrête vite pour ne pas être malade.

Je débarrasse, fais la vaisselle de la veille et ce matin et commence le mé jette les cadavres de bouteilles, passe l'aspirateur puis la serpillière. Je monte à l'étage, range _sa_ chambre et mets au sale les vêtements qui traînent, je déteste cette partie parce qu'il suffit que j'en fasse trop ou pas assez à son goût pour qu'il trouve une raison de me faire du mal.

Je décide de détendre un peu mon corps endolori et de prendre un bain après avoir fini. Une fois dans la baignoire de la salle de bain où je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'aller je laisse couler l'eau chaude et ajoute du savon.

Une fois allongée dans l'eau, je ferme les yeux et comme à chaque fois, me mets à trop réfléchir. À ma mère. À ma vie, ce qu'elle vaut vraiment, ce qui m'empêche d'abandonner alors que j'y pense de plus en plus au fil des jours. Couper plus profond une fois et ça suffirait, personne ne me regrettera. Mais je suis tiraillée entre le fait de me dire que je n'ai pas le droit, pour elle. Et le fait que je devrais être égoïste pour une fois, et laisser ce monde où il ne se passe pas un instant sans que j'ai peur, peur de lui, peur de vivre.

Je marche dans le centre commerciale essayant de trouver un magasin qui n'ait pas l'air trop cher.

Au moment où je rentre dans la boutique une vendeuse toute joyeuse me saute dessus.

« Bienvenue mademoiselle ! Je peux vous aider ? Dites-moi tout ! »

Bon sang ! Ils sourient tous tout le temps dans cette ville ou quoi ?!

« Non merci, dis-je sèchement en me surprenant moi-même.

-Oh comme vous voulez. », dit-elle un peu décontenancée.

Je me sens un peu mal de lui avoir parler comme ça mais elle m'a énervée avec son trop plein de bonne humeur.

Je parcours les allées, en inspectant les portants rapidement espérant trouver vite quelque chose pour sortir enfin de ce temple de la féminité !

Je trouve une robe à manche longues, grise qui descends au genoux, je prends la plus petite taille et vais l'essayer. Elle me va c'est tout ce que je regarde et son prix plus que raisonnable. Je prend aussi un gilet noir et des collants, pour les chaussures j'ai des ballerines à la maison.

Et vers la caisse je vois qu'il y a un rayon maquillage, je prends une bouteille de fond de teint qui j'espère sera de bonne qualité malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas de la marque.

Je passe en caisse et la vendeuse de toute à l'heure me regarde d'un air bizarre et je me souviens que mon bleu est visible aux yeux de tous, mais pour une fois ça m'est égale, personne ne connaît mon nom. Elle bloque encore quelques secondes puis scanne mes articles en voyant mon air impatient.

« Ça vous fera 35,95 $ s'il vous plaît. »

Je lui tends l'argent et la salue un peu plus gentiment que toute à l'heure.

Il me reste donc un peu moins de 15 $, je vais m'acheter un yaourt glacé et décide de me faire un peu plaisir avec un coulis de chocolat en plus, je prends un petit pot pour ne pas être gavée.

Je passe aussi dans une librairie et m'achète un livre de poche.

À la fin de l'après-midi je me sens plutôt bien malgré le fait que je déteste le shopping, ces petits moments de liberté sont si rares que ça les rend incroyables.

Je rentre vers 17h et décide de reprendre une douche et de me laver les cheveux.

Je suis en train de les sécher quand la voiture se gare.

« Sois en bas à 18h55 et ne me fais pas attendre une minute de plus, c'est clair ? Rugit-il du bas des escaliers.

-Oui monsieur. », lancé-je sans crier mais assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Soudain je l'entends monter les marches, mon souffle se coupe mais je respire à nouveau quand je l'entends entrer dans sa chambre et refermer la porte, j'attends encore quelques secondes priant pour que le ménage lui convienne. Et ne l'entendant pas ressortir je continue à m'occuper de mes cheveux en prenant bien soin de mettre le séchoir sur la puissance minimum pour éviter de le déranger avec le bruit .

Je laisse mes cheveux tomber simplement sur mes épaules, enfile mes vêtements et mes chaussures.

Le silence est glaciale dans l'habitacle de la voiture pendant qu'il conduit jusque chez les Eaton.

De mon côté l'angoisse ne fait qu'augmenter. Qu'est ce qu'on attend de moi ? À quoi ce Marcus Eaton ressemblera ? Est-ce que Quatre est de sa famille ? Est-ce qu'on acceptera que je mange ? Le flux de mes pensées est stoppé net par sa voix menaçante.

« Ne me fait pas honte, ne me déçoit pas. »

Facile à dire, le simple fait de me sortir lui fait honte et mon existence le déçoit...

Mais j'acquiesce docilement et attends que ce soit lui qui commence à bouger pour sortir à mon tour.

Nous sommes devant la porte et mes mains tremblent, au moment où il toque je baisse la tête et admire mes chaussures. Je suis tellement absorbée que je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir devant nous et par le regard qu'il me lance quand je relève enfin les yeux, je sais que je commence très très mal.

« Andrew ! Je suis très heureux de vous voir ! Oh et tu dois être Béatrice ! Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde avec de grands yeux, il n'est pas aussi intimidant que je le pensais, il aurait presque l'air chaleureux. Non, il doit vouloir paraître accueillant c'est tout. Je sens _son_ regard sur le côté de ma tête et essaie de paraître le plus...normale possible.

« Bon...Bonjour monsieur Eaton, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

J'ai dit ça un peu vite mais ça à l'air de passer.

Il nous fait entrer dans une magnifique maison, de style très moderne et épuré mais qui garde une ambiance chaleureuse.

Dans le salon, nous attend une belle femme brune toute souriante.

« Vous voilà, quel plaisir de vous recevoir ! »

Elle s'approche pour serrer amicalement _sa_ main et sans crier gare me serre brièvement dans ses bras.

« Béatrice, c'est ça ? Tu es une très belle jeune fille ! Je suis Evelyne.

-Je...euh merci ? »

Ça sort plus comme une question mais elle a la politesse de ne pas relever.

« Venez vous asseoir je vous en prie ! »

Elle nous guide tous les deux jusqu'au salon pendant que Marcus apporte un plateau rempli de petits amuses-bouches.

Ma peur que Quatre puisse vivre dans cette maison s'estompe en entendant Marcus appeler un certain Tobias et je manque de pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant le prénom.

« Désolé je finissais de me préparer. »

Mais quelle idiote ! Quel genre de parents donneraient à leur fils un chiffre en guise de prénom.

Il faut que je me lève pour le saluer et tout mon corps se tend.

Son extrême politesse envers Andrew me fait grincer des dents, mais quand il se tourne vers moi j'essaie de le supplier du regard de ne surtout pas m'appeler...

« Tris ? Salut ! »

 _Il_ ne devait pas savoir, _il_ va me faire du mal. Je le sens se tendre à côté de moi et un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres, et à ce moment, entourée de cette famille soudée et unie j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler à l'aide pour qu'on me sorte de tout ça mais je ne le fais pas. Je reste là et hoche la tête en guise de « Salut ! ».

« Chérie tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, vient t'asseoir. »

Je ne m'écarte même pas quand je sens Evelyne m'enserrer l'épaule et me guider jusqu'à ma place sur le canapé. La douleur dans mon dos se réveille à son touché mais ça non plus je ne le sens pas. Je vois juste la scène à laquelle j'aurais droit en rentrant, et quelque chose dans _son_ expression me dit que cette douleur là ne sera rien du tout comparer à sa colère qu'il déversera sur moi en rentrant à la maison.

« Tiens bois ça, cela te fera du bien. »

L'eau fraîche dans ma gorge me rappelle qu'il ne faut pas que la situation empire et me ressaisis tout d'un coup en m'écartant brusquement de ce bras maternel.

« Béatrice est un peu malade, elle avait de la fièvre ce matin. Excusez-la, il dit tout ça d'un ton calme et qui se veut doux mais n'hésite pas à me lancer un regard noir pendant que nos hôtes ne nous regardent pas.

-Oh je suis désolé Andrew, vous auriez dû me le dire, nous aurions pu repousser, lance Marcus d'un ton concerné. Et je suis désolé Béatrice que tu aies eu à venir en étant malade, chez de parfaits inconnus en plus, je tenais vraiment à vous accueillir dans la ville comme il se doit. »

Il à l'air tellement sincère que je m'en veux presque de me méfier de lui.

« Si tu veux te reposer je peux sans soucis te préparer une chambre, comme ça si ça ne va vraiment pas tu pourras au moins aller t'allonger, enchaîne Evelyne d'un ton doux.

-Non merci madame, j...je, ça va aller. », lui assuré-je et c'est vrai dans un sens tant qu'elle est là je me sens un peu plus en sécurité.

En revanche, Quatre/Tobias n'a pas dit un mot, il continue juste de me fixer d'un air inquiet.

L'apéritif se déroule sans autre incident mais en passant à table, il s'avère que ma place est juste à côté de Quatre et pendant tout le repas, bien trop copieux pour que je puisse manger plus de trois bouchées de chaque plat, je le vois lancer des regards en biais sur mon assiette en fronçant les sourcils ou en me lançant des regards gentils quand je le surprends.

Juste après l'énorme plateau de fromage, Evlyne nous annonce que le dessert n'est pas encore tout à fait près.

« Tobias, que dirais-tu de faire visiter la maison à Béatrice vous pourriez apprendre un peu à vous connaître pendant que ton père parle gouvernement, dit-elle un peu amusée.

-Euh oui d'accord. Hrmm, tu viens ? »

Il paraît un peu nerveux mais cela n'enlève rien à la panique qui s'empare de mon corps, mais sachant que refuser une offre de nos invités me porterait encore plus préjudice je le suis jusqu'aux escaliers. Sur le chemin j'entends malgré le bourdonnement incessant qui vrille mes tympans la voix inquiète d'Evelyne.

« Je m'en veux de vous avoir demander de la faire venir dans l'état où elle est, elle n'a presque rien mangé, pauvre petite !

-Elle s'en remettra, répond un peu sèchement Andrew. »

Cette fois je n'entends plus rien, à chaque marche j'ai l'impression que les battements de mon cœur augmentent dangereusement. Je suis tellement tétanisée que je ne comprends même pas ce que Quatre me dit, une fois que nous sommes en haut, quand je vois bouger ses lèvres. Il approche sa main de moi. Ça y est, ils avaient donc tout prévu ?

En l'esquivant je me rattrape sur le mur et me presse contre ce dernier.

Je vois son visage se décontenancer sous mes yeux écarquillés de peur.

« Tu...Tu as peur de moi ?

Il a l'air tellement préoccupé, tellement soucieux de ce que je pourrais ressentir qu'au lieu de partir en courant et lui échapper je baisse les yeux et secoue légèrement la tête sentant ma garde se rabaisser un peu sous son regard doux.

Mais sans que je ne me rende compte de rien la peur reprend le dessus et des tas d'images me traversent l'esprit, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ?

« Je ne te ferais jamais, jamais de mal d'accord ? », demande-t-il doucement mais fermement.

Peu convaincue je hoche la tête espérant atténuer sa conviction, si il voit que j'ai peur ça l'amusera encore plus.

Mais dans le flot mélangé d'idées qui se déverse dans ma tête ressort sa dispute de la veille avec Peter et les propos qu'il a tenu, je peux lui faire confiance, malgré que ce soit un homme ? Non Tris ne soit pas aussi naïve.

« Bon, je me doute que tu ne veuilles pas visiter la maison en entier alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te montrer ma pièce préférée. », dit-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est ça, il m'emmène dans sa chambre, ça doit bien être ça sa pièce préférée non ?

Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit je le vois ouvrir la porte non pas sur une chambre mais sur une immense bibliothèque avec des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond et des livres à n'en plus finir. Je reste bouche-bée, tant par la beauté des lieux mais aussi la tournure de la situation. Je suis tellement soulagée, pour l'instant, que je lui sort dans un profond soupir un :

« Merci. »

Je m'avance sans même attendre son autorisation et regarde autour de moi. Je sais que je joues à un jeu dangereux mais les bibliothèques me rendent tellement confiante. Même en le sachant juste derrière moi je me sens si sereine.

« Tu aimes ? »

J'acquiesce frénétiquement la tête ce qui le fait rire doucement. Je ne sait pas ce qui me prend, je suis en train de laisser un parfait inconnu près de moi.

Je tends le bras comme un zombie jusqu'à une très vielles collection de Jane Austen et choisis un des ouvrages.

Mais en tournant la tête vers lui je vois ses yeux fixés sur mon bras gauche, près de la main, au poignet. Ma manche est remontée. Oh non.

Il ramène ses yeux à moi et secoue la tête, abasourdi.

« Non, non pas toi. », murmure-t-il.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci à DivergentPansycake46 pour la relecture.**

 **Disclaimer :tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Veronica Roth**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis je me fais un plaisir de les lire :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Pour ce chapitre comme vous le remarquerez j'ai écrit sous de différents points de vue, dites-moi si ça vous plaît ou non :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire.**

 **lamariedange et Courntey Ackles :** **merci pour vos avis ! Je suis contnte que vous ayez aimé la famille Eaton et le rapprochement Fourtris ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : tous personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Je crois que je ne la reconnais même pas, ses yeux quand elle est rentrée dans la pièce étaient comme allumés et à ce moment là, heureuse, elle avait l'air magnifique.

«-Merci. », soupire-t-elle.

Et dans son regard je vois la douleur, la tristesse mais surtout la peur dont il est rempli d'habitude s'envoler. Elle est comme métamorphosée et je donnerais tout pour que ce soit le cas, tous les jours.

Après quelques secondes, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et choisis un des Jane Austen de notre collection, elle a le livre en main quand je remarque quelque chose qui attire mon regard, sa manche s'est relevée. Et son poignet porte des tas de marques rouges, des coupures.

Elle doit avoir remarqué parce qu'elle rabaisse rapidement son vêtement.

Toutes les images que je m'efforce d'oublier me reviennent, les cauchemars, le sang, tout.

«-Non, non pas toi. », murmuré-je.

Ses yeux se remplissent immédiatement d'horreur et de honte, je veux la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis là, qu'elle n'est pas seule. Lui dire tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à dire il y a deux ans.

Mais je ne le fais pas, au lieu de ça je reste planté là, elle aussi.

«-Je...Je ne vois p...pas de quoi tu parles. », bégaie-t-elle.

Ça me laisse sans voix, elle sait que j'ai compris, elle sait que je sais et elle continue à le nier.

«-Pourquoi ? », je continue un peu plus fort.

Elle jette des regards affolés partout dans la salle, sur les photos, elle y reste un moment, je sais ce qu'elle regarde. Mais à aucun moment elle ne croise mon regard, je me sens tellement impuissant, je m'approche un peu d'elle mais elle recule d'un coup, je vois ses doigts se resserrer autour du livre. Elle commence à respirer fortement, et à l'air complètement perdue, elle a les larmes aux yeux et ça me tue de la voir comme ça, elle à l'air tellement fragile, là devant moi, les épaules voûtées comme si elle voulait se protéger. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et cligne des yeux pour empêcher mes propres larmes de couler.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle ait si peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'elle soit traumatisée à ce point ?

La voix de ma mère nous ramène tous les deux à la réalité.

«-Tobias, Béatrice le dessert est servi ! Crie-t-elle depuis le bas des escaliers.

-On arrive maman ! »

On descend sans un mot, elle pose le livre sur le bureau en sortant et je ferme la porte derrière elle, je la vois essayer tant bien que mal de refermer sa paume sur la manche de sa robe, elle attend que je la double et quand je le fais je vois qu'elle se mord fortement la lèvre.

Sans rien dire je la guide à l'étage inférieur.

On se rassoit essayant tous les deux de faire comme si de rien était mais je vois bien qu'on ne les dupe pas.

Ma mère me lance un regard soucieux et j'essaie de lui dire silencieusement « plus tard », elle à l'air de comprendre puisqu'elle commence à servir des part du gâteau à tout le monde et me demande de mettre la salade de fruits dans les bols et de les distribuer à nos invités.

Quand je pose son bol devant Andrew, je le surprends à fusiller sa fille du regard, et quand je me retourne je vois Tris ouvrir en grands ses beaux yeux bleus-gris puis baisser immédiatement la tête.

Je me rassois et comme toute à l'heure Tris pioche de toute petites quantités dans son assiette, la seule chose qu'elle finit presque est la salade de fruit. Je sais que je dois la rendre mal à l'aise en la regardant comme ça et essaie de me retenir. Mais j'aimerais tellement comprendre que je m'évertue à essayer de voir chaque détail de son comportement.

Au moment de partir, je vois Tris se tendre de tout son corps et commencer imperceptiblement à trembler, mais je vois bien qu'elle fait tout pour le cacher. Quand ma mère la serre dans ses bras en s'excusant encore je la vois serrer ses yeux fermer en s'accrochant à ma mère mais elle reprend vite ses esprits et se tient de nouveau près de son père.

«-Au revoir Marcus, Evelyne et merci pour cette agréable soirée. Tobias. Andrew m'adresse un signe de tête.

-C'était un plaisir Andrew, repose toi bien Béatrice. », leur sourit mon père.

À ces mots, je la vois s'affaisser sur elle même, elle est tellement livide que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais son père commence déjà à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, j'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant à Tris mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'empirer son état.

« -Au...au revoir.», sa voix tremble tellement qu'on dirait qu'elle pourrait fondre en larmes sur le palier, mais elle se ressaisit et tourne rapidement des talons pour rejoindre son père dans la voiture, qui attend les mains cramponnées au volant.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée ma mère se retourne vers moi et me guide jusqu'au canapé.

« -Tobias, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la haut ? Vous aviez l'air tout bouleversé tous les deux ! Parle-moi Tobias !

Depuis ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans j'ai pris l'habitude de beaucoup parler avec mes parents et de ne rien leur cacher, je sais qu'ils sauront quoi faire et décide que je peux leur parler de Tris.

«-Dans la bibliothèque, t...toute à l'heure, elle a pris un livre dans une étagère et sa manche...son poignet ét...ait couvert d...de coupure, sangloté-je.

-Oh mon Dieu Tobias ! Et elle t'as parlé ?

-Non, elle a peur de moi maman, elle a commencé à trembler, et je n'ai pas pu l'approcher. Je veux l'aider maman, je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle ! »

Je gémis comme un enfant dans l'épaule de ma mère mais à ce moment là c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Mon père s'installe de mon autre côté et me serre fort la main.

«-Je ne veux pas la perdre maman, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle et je veux tellement l'aider, les autres aussi mais on ne sait pas comment, je ne veux pas qu'un jour il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Sarah ! »

À ce stade, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mon père s'agenouille devant nous, me soulève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux malgré les larmes qui ornent les siens.

«-Tobias, c'est très bien que tu veuilles aider cette jeune fille et tout faire pour qu'elle se sorte de sa situation mais tu ne pourras rien faire si elle ne te laisse pas l'approcher, il faut qu'elle te fasse confiance. Mais je t'en supplie, arrête de te torturer avec la mort de ta sœur, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

L'étreinte de ma mère se resserre et mes larmes redoublent.

« Mais j'étais son grand frère, j'aurais dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Elle avait 14 ans elle était trop jeune, et je n'ai pas su voir qu'elle allait aussi mal !

-Chut mon cœur, tu n'aurais rien pu voir elle nous a tout caché, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça va aller, tu vas aider Béatrice, être là pour elle et tu y arriveras. », me rassure ma mère.

Nous restons encore un moment comme ça, moi me faisant bercer dans les bras maternels et mon père, venu se rasseoir près de nous, nous tenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que vers 1 heure du matin que mes parents m'envoient au lit , mes yeux n'ont plus de larmes et je me sens vidé. Je monte me coucher sans protester.

Je ferme ma porte et me recroqueville sous les draps sans même me changer et pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Je sais que Tris n'était pas malade, elle est trop maigre, et je ne la vois jamais manger normalement au lycée. Et cette peur dans ses yeux, son père qui me paraît si insensible à ce que pourrait ressentir sa fille, la manière dont elle à peur de tout contact avec des hommes, son regard quand elle était seule avec moi, la panique quand on lui a parlé avec le gang.

Je ressens un tel élan de protection envers elle que ça me bouleverse totalement, elle ne mérite pas ça, de se faire subir ça, elle est belle, intelligente et je compte bien réussir à le lui faire voir et à ne pas échouer comme avec Sarah. À cette pensée, mes larmes reviennent et le trou percer par la culpabilité se creuse encore. La fatigue me prend peu à peu et je m'endors en pleurant.

 **Pov troisième personne :**

Evelyne et Marcus sont toujours assis sur le canapé, chamboulés par les larmes de Tobias, les souvenirs et la découverte pour Béatrice.

« Je déteste savoir qu'il s'en veut autant, dit Evelyne complètement abattue. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Marcus lui serre la main.

« Chérie, tu sais je pense que si il arrive à gagner la confiance de Béatrice ça pourrait l'aider à avancer, ça lui tient vraiment à cœur. », la rassure-t-il.

Depuis que leur fille a mis fin à ses jours sans qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir, Tobias s'est toujours senti coupable, de n'avoir rien vu mais surtout de ne pas être rentré à la maison plus tôt. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée, dans la baignoire remplie de sang et une boîte de somnifère vide sur le carrelage, elle était déjà partie.

Ses cauchemars après la tragédie sont encore frais dans la mémoire de ses parents tout comme ses cris et ses pleurs. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas refermé sur lui-même et avait tout fait pour rester le plus près possible de ses parents, en revanche il avait manqué beaucoup de cours ce qui l'avait obligé à redoubler.

Evelyne et Marcus avaient été aussi très affectés, on ne se remet jamais de la mort de son enfant, mais avaient trouvé la force de continuer en aidant leur fils, en restant à son écoute et le couvrant de tout leur amour.

Ils se sentaient donc tout naturellement concernés par Béatrice, Evelyne se dit que peut-être elle n'était finalement pas malade comme l'avait laissé entendre son père et ne mangeait pas non plus chez elle, elle était si maigre.

Marcus de son côté avait des appréhension vis à vis de Andrew, il l'a trouvé un peu sévère envers sa fille, mais se dit finalement qu'il devait être soucieux de faire bonne impression.

Ils partent se coucher en passant par la chambre de Tobias, ils le trouvent endormi sous ses draps, Evelyne s'assoit sur le bord du lit, caresse doucement ses cheveux et lui embrasse tendrement le front lui murmurant à quel point il est aimé puis rejoint son mari. Ils restent encore quelques instants à le regarder dormir et partent à leur tour se coucher, espérant que leur fils arrive à aider cette jeune fille qu'il à l'air de tant vouloir protéger.

 **Merci à DivergentPansycake46 pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la petite sœur de Tobias et pour la relecture :)**

 **Dites-moi si je continue avec les POV Tobias ou non ^^ Ah oui et pour que ce soit clair, si je ne précise pas le point de vue c'est forcément Tris :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bonne journée ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5:**

 **ATTENTION! Dans ce chapitre violence d'Andrew sera décrite assez explicitement, donc si vous y êtes sensibles ne pas ne lisez pas ce passage !(j'indiquerais quand la scène en soi commencera)**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

Je tourne le dos aux Eaton et me dirige lentement vers la voiture. Du coin de l'œil je l'aperçois, ses mains sur le volant et je ne peux que trop imaginer son visage crispé par la rage.

J'entends vaguement la porte d'entrée se refermer au moment où j'ouvre la portière. Je la referme doucement, la tête baissée mais gardant toujours un œil attentif sur ses mains m'apprêtant à accuser les coups, les insultes et une déferlante de colère mais rien ne vient. Il démarre et dans le rétroviseur je vois la maison s'éloigner et avec tout la chaleur qu'elle avait pu me faire ressentir avec ses habitants.

Je regarde les voitures nous croiser, si ils savaient... Les arbres sont recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, je me concentre sur toutes ces petites choses pour repousser loin dans mes pensées l'inévitable douleur que je ressentirai, ses cris, mes pleurs. Mais je prends aussi tous ces détails de mon entourage car au fond de moi j'ai toujours cette peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, de ne pas avoir su mémoriser des choses aussi simples que magnifiques, un coup mal placé ou une fois, juste une où je ne sais pas il aille trop loin, trop fort et tout serait fini.

La voiture se gare, doucement, trop doucement.

Il reste quelques instants à fixer un point droit devant lui, dans mon champs de vision, je le vois trembler, ses doigts sont blancs autour du volant.

« Alors...Tris c'est bien ça non ? »

Sa voix me surprend mais ses mots pas du tout, il va énumérer toutes mes erreurs, je m'y attendais.

« Eh bien, on ne t'as pas appris à répondre aux questions ?!

-Ce...n'est pas...pas ce que...vous croyez. »

Je baisse les yeux, la peur me tétanise, elle me rend faible je déteste ça. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je sais que ma pitoyable tentative de plaider ma cause ne me servira absolument à rien mais à chaque fois j'essaie.

« Tu vas descendre de cette voiture, et attendre que je te retrouve dans le salon. », dit-il en descendant lui même du véhicule.

Sur le pas de la porte il me lance un regard meurtrier en voyant que je n'ai pas bougé et automatiquement je sursaute de mon état second et actionne la poignée en tremblant. Il rentre et se dirige dans la cuisine et comme si j'étais sa marionnette, je me poste au milieu du salon attendant je suppose qu'il descende quelques bières.

J'entends ses pas lents, sa respiration profonde et son ricanement sinistre quand il me voit tout comme il me l'avait demandée, totalement à sa merci.

Il me tourne autour, je tremble de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoirs m'arrêter il me souffle dessus son haleine fétide en riant de ma fébrilité. Et il commence.

« Tris, pourquoi Tris ? Je t'écoute vas-y. »

 **(La scène de violence commence maintenant, j'en indiquerai la fin !)**

Je ne réagis pas, il me pousse violemment d'un coup d'épaule mais je reste en place, le menton tremblant et dents serrées.

« Aller ça m'intéresse ! Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de ne pas te faire appeler Bé-a-trice ? »

Il me susurre mon prénom à l'oreille et j'ai soudainement envie de vomir, il me dégoûte, je veux hurler mais le cri reste dans ma gorge.

« Tu as honte du choix que nous avons fait ta mère et toi c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'elle serait fière de toi ? Tu salis sa mémoire pauvre idiote. »

Il est derrière moi, je sens son torse sur mon dos, sa poitrine se soulever et son souffle sur ma nuque.

« Tu lui ressembles à ta mère, beaucoup tu sais. »

Il m'embrasse le cou et je sens sa main se promener le long du décolleté de ma robe.

Je serre fort les yeux à ce contact malsain et trouve la force d'ôter sa main, de la faire voler loin de mon corps. Le peu de fois où il me touche avec ce genre d'arrières pensées immondes je trouve toujours le courage de le repousser ce qui fait que ce n'est jamais allé trop loin, en général il se frustre et passe directement à la violence.

Mais là il riposte en me serrant contre lui, il laisse errer ses mains sur mon corps, il touche ma poitrine durement, je me débats de toutes mes forces, j'ai peur, je suis terrorisée et je doute que mes mouvements m'obéissent encore longtemps. Il se lasse de ma résistance et me pousse violemment au sol.

Je me rattrape tant bien que mal en ignorant les protestations de mon corps encore meurtri et arrive à amortir légèrement ma chute violente.

Il plane au dessus de moi comme une ombre accrochée à mon corps et tentant d'aspirer toute once de vie.

« Tu préfères que je te frappe c'est ça hein ? T'aimes la douleur puisque tu te tailles les veines pauvre fille va, regarde-toi ! Qui voudrait de toi ? »

J'essaie de toutes mes forces de bloquer ses propos, de les empêcher de rentrer dans mon esprit mais en vain, il est plus fort que moi, il le sera toujours.

« Oh, à moins que tu te sois déjà tapé le gamin Eaton ! Je comprends mieux espèce de salope ! »

Premier coup, en plein dans les côtes.

« Aller répond ! »

Il me hurle dans le visage, je sens des projections de salives sur mes joues.

« Tu n'es rien, compris ? Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es pas ma fille tu es un monstre ! »

Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens, je ne veux pas le croire, il n'a pas le droit.

« Mais si jeune fille ! Quelle genre de personne tue sa propre mère je te le demande !

-Je...Ne...pas tué. », sangloté-je.

J'ai le tournis à force de secouer la tête mais je ne peux pas arrêter, c'est plus fort que moi.

Deuxième, troisième coups de pieds au même endroit. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus, les rares fois où je l'ai vu aussi en colère ont toujours été pires les unes que les autres.

Il continue à me frapper en me hurlant que je ne vaux rien et me rappelant tout ce que je veux oublier. Je ne sens plus que la douleur, mon esprit est embrouillé.

Je vois son poing se connecter avec ma mâchoire, il est à califourchon sur moi et me tire les cheveux pour fracasser ma tête sur le planché, je me vois mourir, des images défilent devant mes yeux la douleur s'en va progressivement. Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge mais dans un dernier élan de désespoir j'arrive à retrouver l'usage de mes cordes vocales et je hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé.

Je ne veux pas mourir de ses mains, je ne veux pas qu'il contrôle ça aussi.

« Ferme-là espèce d'idiote ! Ça sert à rien, personne ne viendra tu es seule avec moi. »

À ses mots la réalisation me frappe de plein fouet, il est tard, il a tout fermé. Personne. Ne. Peut. Me. Sauver.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je me sens partir. Il continue sans s'arrêter, il me retourne, me fouette de sa ceinture, le sang coule, mes larmes coulent.

Il trouve un moyen de revenir sur mon dos, s'appuie de tout son poids et m'embrasse à nouveau la nuque et là il me semble que je vomis, le repas de ce soir mais surtout une grosse quantité de sang.

Il me retourne, je sens ses mains sur mon ventre mais je ne sais plus si il me frappe. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer, j'ai mal partout, j'ai peur, mais d'un seul coup je pense à ma mère, je la retrouverai peut-être et on pourra être toutes les deux. Et je dérive dans l'inconscience.

 **(La scène est finie, vous pouvez lire sans risques !)**

Je n'ai plus de notion du temps, je me sens soulever, j'entends des voix qui sont trop nombreuses, mon esprit doit me jouer des tours, mais non, j'ouvre un œil dans un immense effort et vois que je suis dehors, dans une rue près de la maison. Des silhouettes sont courbées sur moi, on me tient l'œil ouvert et on m'aveugle avec une lampe.

« Accroche-t-toi ! », me dit une voix douce.

Mais je ne peux plus, je ferme les yeux, j'entends s'agiter autour de moi, une portière claquer, la lumière que je perçois derrière mes paupières se fanent, le noir s'immisce doucement puis plus rien.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip.

J'entends ce bruit incessant, régulier. Mes paupières me paraissent scellées, je n'arrive plus à penser. Où suis-je ?

Au bout d'une heure, peut-être plus, moins je ne sais pas je sens mes yeux commencer à s'ouvrir mais je ne le contrôle pas.

La salle est lumineuse, trop lumineuse et je referme instantanément les paupières. J'attends un peu et par paliers, arrive à m'habituer.

Je ne sens rien au début puis au fur et à mesure que j'émerge la douleur se propage, partant d'un côté et de l'autre de mon corps, j'ai du mal à respirer, je sens un tube sortir de ma bouche, un autre dans mon nez. Je commence à paniquer, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

La porte s'ouvre, une femme entre, crie à quelqu'un derrière et s'avance doucement vers moi. Elle me sourit mais ça ne parvient pas à me calmer.

Je vois bouger ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle continue de parler et j'entends sa voix comme si elle chuchotait mais en étant sous l'eau. Sa voix devient de plus en plus nette. Elle a ma main dans la sienne.

« Chérie, si tu m'entends serre ma main. »

J'entoure du mieux que je peux sa main avec mes petits doigts. Elle sourit.

« Bien. Tu es à l'hôpital, et maintenant que tu es réveillée nous allons pouvoir te retirer ce gros tube qui t'empêche de parler d'accord ? »

Je répète mon geste.

« Tu ne vas presque rien sentir, si ce n'est qu'une petite gène mais ensuite tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Je la fixe quand elle me parle mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle me raconte.

« Bon on ne va pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, le médecin va te pencher la tête en arrière et tirer doucement le tube, ça va aller tu vas voir. »

Mon lit bouge, des mains m'inclinent la tête vers l'arrière, je vois une masse me dominer et je sens quelque chose coulisser dans ma bouche, la sensation me donne envie de vomir, ça continue, j'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures puis plus rien.

J'ai un léger haut le cœur qui ravive toute la douleur et me fait gémir.

La dame qui a tenu ma main la lâche et présent devant moi une paille dans un verre d'eau, elle incline très légèrement mon lit. La douleur est supportable.

« Bois ma chérie, ça va te faire du bien. »

Elle met doucement la paille entre mes lèvres et attend patiemment que je me décide. L'eau froide inonde ma bouche et j'ai du mal à l'avaler mais j'y arrive et je sens ma gorge n'est plus aussi sèche.

« Bien, tu arrive à boire sans t'étouffer. », dit une voix grave au pied de mon lit.

Je regarde le médecin le médecin écrire sur une feuille puis lever les yeux sur moi.

« Béatrice, te souviens-tu de ce qui t'aies arrivé ? »

Je me doute bien mais je secoue ma tête encore embrumée.

« D'accord, avant toute chose ton père sait que tu es ici mais il a du partir en déplacement désolé. »

J'ai envie de rire mais ne le fais pas, donc il a eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours. C'est que ça doit être vraiment grave pensé-je.

« Nous avons reçu un appel hier pour nous prévenir qu'une jeune fille en sang à été découverte dans une rue en pleine nuit, tu dois te douter que c'était toi, nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur l'appelant, te souviens-tu de ton agresseur ? »

Une rue ? Il a fait passé ça pour une agression ? Mais quel tordu !

Je secoue la tête à nouveau à sa question.

« Tu ne pourras pas parler avant quelques heures en raison de tes blessures mais aussi de l'intubation alors n'essaie pas cela te ferait souffrir. »

Cette fois j'acquiesce.

« Je vais te faire un bref résumé de tes blessures. Tu es prêtes ? », demande-t-il concerné.

Je ferme fort les yeux en hochant la tête.

«-Tu as de nombreuses blessures, nous avons dû te plonger dans un coma artificiel pour pouvoir t'aider à récupérer le plus vite possible mais surtout pour t'éviter de ressentir trop de douleur. Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, de profondes entailles sur le dos et une légère commotion cérébrale. Tes bras et tes jambes ne sont pas trop touchés, malgré les ecchymoses qui te feront souffrir considérablement tu devrais très bientôt pouvoir marcher. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoirs parler pendant quelques heures encore. Je voudrais donc que tu réfléchisses et que quand ce soir je reviendrais t'examiner nous puissions ensemble trouver des solutions pour arrêter qui t'as fait ça. »

J'essaie de me remémorer la soirée, les Eaton, les coups, le sang. Mais le docteur me coupe de mes pensées en me regardant, inquiet et plus grave que toute à l'heure.

« Mais il y a autre chose Béatrice, je suis vraiment désolé. »

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Donnez moi vos avis :)**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Trisandtobiasdivergent : encore merci pour ton avis et j'espère que la suite te plaira !** **Pims10 : Eh oui je sais mais de toute façon il est tordu.. Merci pour ta review :) Courtney Ackles : Oui je voulais vraiment prévenir pour ne choquer personne ! Contente ça te plaise ! Merci de suivre cette histoire :) Anonyme : Ahah la voilà la suite et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :) Merci de ton avis !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à DivergentPansycake46 qui va relire tous mes chapitres :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth ;)**

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir d'autre ? Ce n'est pas déjà assez ? Et puis je m'en souviendrais quand même !

« Béatrice, il s'avère que durant cette agression tu as aussi été victime d'un viol. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il m'a... Non ce n'est pas possible, ils doivent se tromper ! C'est forcément une erreur, je suis sa fille !

Et à cette pensée je sens la bile brûler ma gorge, cela doit se voir sur mon visage puisque l'infirmière qui n'a pas quitté mon côté me tend précipitamment un récipient.

Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux tandis que je vomis tout ce que pouvait encore contenir mon estomac.

Une fois que j'ai fini, le médecin reprend la parole.

« Bon, j'ai d'autre patients à aller voir, mais je reviendrai ce soir quand ta gorge se sera apaisée pendant ce temps essaie de te reposer et si c'est possible prend aussi un moment pour essayer de te rappeler. Même si c'est dur, ce n'est que pour t'aider. »

Il sort en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui ne laissant plus que l'infirmière et moi.

Elle vérifie tous les branchements sur la machine à côté de mon lit et ensuite les poches accrochées sur un pied à roulette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre tous ses faits et gestes, le choc sûrement mais je crois que j'ai surtout besoin d'être témoin de quelque chose qui me raccroche à la réalité. J'ai peur que si je perds de vue ces petits détails aussi insignifiants soient-ils je ne me perds moi aussi et que personne même pas moi ne puisse me retrouver.

« Tout à l'air en ordre chérie, est-ce que tu as de la famille dans le coin qui pourraient venir te rendre une petite visite? », sourit-elle.

Je la fixe en secouant la tête.

« Des amis alors ? Normalement si proche de l'admission nous n'acceptons que la famille mais je suis sûre que nous pourrions faire une exception surtout si ton père est à l'étranger. »

La personne se rapprochant le plus d'un ami pour moi serait Tobias, mais après l'autre soir, je doute qu'il veuille toujours avoir affaire avec moi. Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais m'imaginer ? Jamais je ne le laisserait me voir dans cet état, ni lui ni qui que ce soit d'autre !

Alors je secoue à nouveau la tête.

Elle me regarde avec sympathie et se dirige à son tour vers la sortie. Quand je réalise que je vais être toute seule j'ai envie de lui crier de ne pas me laisser, je sens mes mon expression se remplir de terreur. Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers moi et en voyant mon air horrifié elle me lance un regard rassurant.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal ne t'en fais pas. Appuie sur le bouton si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit et une collègue ou moi-même viendra t'aider. »

Sauf qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre. C'est de moi que j'ai peur, de ce qui se passera quand elle passera cette porte.

Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle sort de ma chambre et referme la porte et tous mes espoirs de pouvoir rester saine d'esprit plus longtemps s'envolent avec elle.

Et ça y est, tout se met à tourner dans ma tête. J'entends le moniteur augmenter. Les images se succèdent derrière mes paupières closent et remplies de larmes. Mon père et moi quand j'étais enfant, ma mère assise sur la couverture lors d'un pique-nique. Puis peu à peu les bons souvenirs s'obscurcissent, l'accident le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, la manière dont ce camion a percuté le côté conducteur de la voiture la tuant sur le coup. Le choc au moment où notre véhicule s'est encastré dans un arbre. Le sang sur son visage, mes appels à l'aide .Son nom que je hurlais en espérant encore une réponse. Puis arrivent les premières bières, les premières gifles, insultes. Pour en venir aux coups et à maintenant. Le cap que je pensais qu'au delà de sa cruauté il ne franchirait jamais. Mais aux dire des médecins il l'a fait, je ne m'en rappelle même plus mais je me sens sale comme jamais auparavant. Je me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression que ma peau est recouverte de son touché que je ne peux qu'imaginer. J'ai besoin que ça s'arrête. La douleur doit s'arrêter.

Malgré la douleur je frotte de toutes mes forces mes ongles sur mes bras nus dans la vaine tentative de faire partir ce sentiment. Mais il est toujours là et je sais qu'il ne partira jamais mais je continue. Je me sens bouger dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais j'ai tué maman. Il m'a tout pris de la même manière que je lui ai pris sa femme, c'est ma faute, je le méritais. Je ne contrôle plus ce que je pense, j'ai toujours les yeux fermés et mes sanglots ne cessent de s'accroître. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je. Veux. Tout. Arrêter.

Mais d'un coup des mains saisissent mes bras. _C'est lui il va recommencer, il va recommencer._

Je sens mes poignets se figer contre le matelas, ces derniers et mes chevilles sont attachés, je ne peux plus bouger.

Alors je secoue la tête de toutes mes forces et je hurle aussi fort que ma gorge endolorie me le permet.

Mais d'un seul coup je me sens me calmer à mon insu. Les voix se font plus nettes au fur et à mesure que mon état se stabilise.

« Vous lui réinjecterez deux doses avant demain matin et laissez la attachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus un danger pour personne. »

Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir malgré la brume devant eux. Et vois tout autour de moi deux fois les mêmes personnes, c'est très étrange.

Je vois deux fois une dame redresser un meuble près de mon lit et deux fois un médecin écrire je ne sais quoi sur une plaquette de bois. Je sens des mains sur mes bras puis un léger serrement. Un bandage.

« Je veux qu'un psy passe la voir dès qu'elle se réveillera, même si sur le coup elle n'a rien remarquée ou ressenti il est possible que les souvenirs reviennent. Son inconscient lui, n'a pas oublié, il faut qu'elle soit accompagnée de très près.

\- Béatrice, dit la même voix grave. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Nous t'avons placée sous sédatifs car tu as fais une grosse crise de panique. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour que tu te reposes jusqu'à demain. Nous attendrons jusque là pour des examens plus poussés que nous ne pouvons réaliser si tu n'es pas consciente.

Non seulement je vais me souvenir un jour ou l'autre mais en plus il y a d'autre examens. À cette pensée je grimace et sens une larme rouler sur ma joue et je referme les yeux.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qui me tend les bras je sens que l'on me sert la main et entends encore quelques brides de la conversation.

« La pauvre petite, dit une voix féminine. Elle n'a même pas quelqu'un à ses côtés.

-Ne vous en faites pas Marta, je suis sûre que nous trouverons et pour l'instant elle nous a nous, nous allons tout faire pour l'entourer au maximum. »

Sur ces derniers mots je dérive lentement et heureusement loin de cet enfer.

Je me réveille un peu dans les vapes et essaie de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû car instantanément la réalité des choses me rattrape et les larmes aussi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe avant que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une infirmière rentre doucement puis plus franchement en me voyant éveillée. Elle se dirige à côté de moi pendant que je perd mon regard dans le vide.

Je sens une main secouer légèrement mon épaule mais je ne bouge pas.

« Chérie, nous allons devoir t'emmener voir un autre médecin, un gynécologue. Pour réaliser des tests. »

Cette fois je réagis et la regarde avec des grands yeux en secouant pour la centième fois la tête.

« Non, non je ne veux pas y aller ! », sangloté-je.

J'ai recouvré l'usage de la parole mais ma gorge est encore sèche et avant que je m'en rende compte j'aspire de l'eau fraîche par une paille.

« Le médecin a dit que tu es apte à te déplacer en fauteuil roulant maintenant. »

Elle vient me chercher en essayant de placer un bras derrière mes épaules mais je me débats de toutes mes forces. Aller à ce rendez-vous rendra les choses trop réelles.

Mais étant toujours affaiblie elle arrive facilement à ses fins. Et me voilà dans le couloir, aux yeux de tous. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, que tout le monde sait.

Je continue de supplier l'infirmière de me ramener dans ma chambre.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est nécessaire ma puce. »

Voyant que ça ne sert à rien je baisse simplement la tête et laisse librement mes larmes couler sur ma robe d'hôpital.

On s'arrête trop rapidement devant une porte et je sais que c'est ma dernière chance d'y échapper.

J'essaie de me lever mais la porte s'ouvre et me voilà minuscule devant un homme en blouse blanche.

L'infirmière commence à partir mais je retiens son bras, ma respiration se fait plus que difficile à garder régulière. Si c'est un homme et que je dois vraiment passer par ça alors je refuse de le faire toute seule. Elle me regarde avec sympathie et échange un accord silencieux avec le médecin.

La prochaine chose que je sais c'est qu'elle pousse le fauteuil à l'intérieur et reste à côté de moi pendant que l'homme passe derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour Mlle Prior. Je suis désolée mais ma collègue est en congé ce qui fait que vous êtes obligée de rencontrer un homme. Après ce que vous avez vécu je comprends tout à fait la nécessité de votre infirmière. Dans un premier temps nous allons vérifier que vous n'avez pas de lésions ou de blessures qui nous auraient échappé lors de votre premier rendez-vous. Puis nous... »

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'il dit mon esprit est à nouveau noirci. On me dirige vers un gros fauteuil où l'on m'aide à m'installer, je tremble comme une feuille et l'infirmière me caresse doucement les cheveux et me murmure des paroles apaisantes qui ne font rien pour me calmer.

Le docteur me décrit tout ce qu'il va faire et rien que par anticipation j'ai la nausée. Et au moment où il commence j'éclate en sanglots incontrôlables.

« Chut, il faut que tu essaies de te détendre le plus possible pour t'éviter trop de douleur. »

Mais je ne peux pas alors je subis en pleurant et en tremblant. Quand la fin arrive enfin, j'ai mal à la tête et me sens épuisée, j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures. Il ôte doucement mes jambes des étriers, elles me font affreusement mal.

Il me regarde avec un air désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi c'est un homme, ils ne sont désolés de rien.

« Tu as été très courageuse, maintenant nous allons passer à l'échographie. Il y a un risque que comme tu dois t'en douter, tu sois enceinte. »

Enceinte ? Mais oui évidemment que c'est possible oh mon dieu non pas ça je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas être enceinte de mon propre père ! Ça ne devrait pas être possible ce genre de chose, non ce n'est pas possible. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enceinte.

« Je vais couvrir le bas de ton corps d'un drap et remonter ta robe jusque sous la poitrine. Tu es prête ? »

Je secoue violemment la tête, non je veux sortir d'ici, pas encore. Je veux me réveiller. C'est forcément un cauchemar.

Mais il approche ses mains de moi, et là ça recommence, les sanglots, ma respiration se fait difficile et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

« Est-ce que ça irait mieux si hmm... Marta s'en chargeait, tu veux bien Béatrice ? »

Je hoche la tête parce qu'au fond de moi je sais que je veux vraiment savoir mais mes larmes ne se tarissent pas mais au contraire redoublent d'intensité. Je sens un draps couvrir ma taille et mes jambes et que l'on remonte doucement mon vêtement au juste au dessus de mon ventre. J'ai tellement honte et peur d'être ainsi exposée face à un homme que je pousse des sons semblables à un animal blessé.

« Attention, c'est froid ! »

En effet je sens un gel glacée gicler sur le bas de mon ventre et quelque chose appuyer fortement dessus, je gémis quand la douleur dans mes côtes se réveille. L'infirmière serre ma main.

« Essayez de faire doucement, les sédatifs commencent à ne plus faire effet.

-Oui d'accord je vais faire ce que je peux. Bon de toute façon j'ai bientôt fini, il semblerait sue l'échographie ne révèle rien d'anormal, a priori pas de bébé. Mais étant donné le cours laps de temps entre votre agression et aujourd'hui, une prise de sang nous permettrait d'en être certain. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à nouveau sur le chemin vers ma chambre, je pleure toujours mais plus calmement. Les résultats de la prise de sang devrait être disponibles ce soir.

Une fois arriver et après un passage aux toilettes, Marta m'aide à remonter dans mon lit et me borde.

« Voilà, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, il n'est que 9 heures du matin et nous ne viendrons te déranger avec des questions que cet après-midi. », dit-elle gentiment une main sur ma tête.

Je hoche la tête et parvient à me rendormir comme elle me l'a suggérée.

Quand je me réveille, le soleil commence à se coucher, j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel me rappelant que mes résultats pourraient êtres arrivés.

Une minute plus tard, le médecin de l'autre fois entre suive d'une autre infirmière que Marta, je fronce les sourcils. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là.

« Béatrice, comment vous sentez vous ? Des douleurs particulières ?

-Euh..mon dos, mes côtes et ma tête. »

J'ai mal autre part mais je n'ose pas le lui avouer.

« D'accord, une nouvelle dose d'anti-inflammatoires pour te soulager et te changer le pansement de ton dos. »

J'acquiesce en baissant les yeux, je sais ce qui suis.

« Mais je suppose que tu attends autre chose. Alors je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense, vous n'êtes pas enceinte mademoiselle Prior. »

Je le savais, je suis... Attendez, pas enceinte, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et pendant une seconde je m'autorise à ne me concentrer que la dessus et je n'ai qu'un envie c'est de sauter de joie mais la violence des événements me rattrape et je replonge dans l'ombre.

« Nous n'avons détecter aucune MST ce qui est une chance ! Je vais te laisser te reposer en revanche je reviendrais te poser d'autres questions demain, étant donné ta crise d'hier je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Puis en s'adressant à l'infirmière :

-Changez lui son pansement, et programmer une à deux doses de morphine en fonction du degré de douleur. Et donnez lui quelque chose pour qu'elle dorme d'une traite.

-Bonne nuit Béatrice, et félicitations pour ton courage. »

Il quitte ma chambre sans même que je réalise vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. L'infirmière s'occupe de mon dos après une nouvelle dose de médicaments. Puis elle me fait prendre un somnifère léger et me souhaite à son tour une bonne nuit.

Le médicament fait rapidement effet et je me sens lentement m'endormir à nouveau.

 _Je ne suis pas enceinte._

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et que ceux qui pensaient que Tris serait enceinte ne sont pas trop déçu. Mais ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans mon histoire ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira sûrement ce week-end parce que demain c'est la rentrée :(**

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**

 **Bonne journée :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **anonyme : Merci c'est très gentil ! Et tu ne me stresses pas ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir un tel enthousiasme pour mon histoire (et un peu bizarre aussi de me dire qu'elle est si appréciée^^)**

 **Pims10 : Ah je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir réussi :)**

 **Courtney Ackles : Tobias arrive ne t'en fais pas !**

 **trisandtobiasdivergent : merci c'est très gentil :) Ah oui il est immonde ! Mais que ferions nous sans ce cher Tobias enfin ! ;)**

 **Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu, merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **V.R. possède tous les personnages (sauf Marta ^^)**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Depuis le début ce week-end Tris a comme disparu de la circulation, on est jeudi et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis samedi soir. Et ça commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter, Christina est hystérique et commence à élaborer des scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres qui arrivent à sérieusement nous faire peur : elle a déménagé ? Elle s'est faite enlevée ?

Je finis de m'habiller et descends en bas espérant comme tous les matins que mon père ait pu tirer des informations de Andrew.

Je m'installe en face de lui et le fixe ostensiblement en attendant qu'il remarque ma présence.

« -Ah Tobias ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Alors ?

Je ne réponds même pas à sa question mais lui voit tout de suite le sens de la mienne.

-Alors, j'ai redemandé à Andrew et j'ai eu une réponse.

Je sens monter l'angoisse de connaître la réponse mais aussi le soulagement d'enfin pouvoir savoir.

-Elle est gravement blessée et est à l'hôpital Northwestern fiston, dit-il d'un air désolé.

-Blessée ? Comment ? Par qui ? Papa réponds moi !

Des tas de questions tournent dans ma tête et je me sens de plus en plus anxieux, elle ne se serait pas blessée elle-même ? Non impossible. Un acc...

-Elle se serait fait frappé par une voiture d'après son père mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, il est au Canada pour le travail.

Il est au Canada alors que sa fille est couchée dans un lit d'hôpital ? Mais quel genre de père ferait ça ? Elle doit se sentir tellement seule. Et à cette pensée un nouvel élan de protection envers cette fille que je connais à peine me submerge et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la voir.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle ? Pourquoi il l'a laissé toute seule ? M'énervé-je.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, qu'il aurait pu me le dire et que j'aurais compris mais il a simplement répondu qu'elle avait l'habitude des hôpitaux étant comme il a dit très maladroite.

Alors là ça me mit hors de moi, il n'avait déjà pas l'air de déborder d'affection l'autre soir mais à ce point là je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je me lève de table sans même manger mon petit déjeuner et lace mes chaussures. Bien décidé à tout dire aux autres.

« -Tobias ! Les visites sont interdites, vous connaissant je me doute bien que vous allés vouloir aller la voir toi et les autres mais ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis tu veux ? M'interpelle mon père au moment où je dis au revoir à ma mère qui plongée dans son travail n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à notre conversation bien que je me doute qu'ils en aient déjà parlé.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa ! Bonne journée, lui lancé-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je décide de me rendre au lycée à pieds, je suis en avance et l'air froid me permettra de réfléchir à tout ça et de compléter le puzzle que j'essaie de reconstituer dans ma tête malgré mon manque d'informations au sujet de Tris.

Elle est belle mais quelque chose dans son regard est éteint et n'importe qui le remarquerait en la regardant le verrait. Les autres l'ont tout de suite vu. Elle reste toute seule et semble avoir très peur des autres mais plus particulièrement des hommes. Elle est revenue l'autre jour avec un blessure sur l'œil et elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à chercher la bagarre, elle s'est peut-être juste cognée mais je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête quand même. Elle ne mange presque rien et visiblement souffre d'un problème d'automutilation dont je me suis retenu de faire part aux autres.

Cette fille est un mystère que je compte bien percer à jour.

Qui es-tu Tris Prior ?

J'arrive vers nos casiers où les autres m'attendent déjà.

« -Elle est à l'hôpital, dis-je sans même un bonjour.

Ils comprennent tout de suite et changent immédiatement d'expression.

-A l'hôpital ? Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Quatre répond ! S'exclame Christina qui comme à son habitude est plus affolée que nous tous.

Alors je leur explique tout ce que mon père m'a dit ce matin et a quel point je trouve ça horrible de la part du sien d'être parti comme ça.

Uriah est le premier à prendre la parole au milieu du silence qui s'est abattu sur notre petit groupe.

« -Il faut qu'on aille la voir aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord quant au fait qu'on veut l'entourer.

On répond tous par la positive, même Lynn, aussi subjuguée que nous que Urie commence une phrase sérieuse et prenne de son plein gré les choses en mains.

-Bien mais elle sera sans doute effrayée de nous voir, vous avez bien vu comme elle a réagi la première fois et personnellement surtout si elle est vraiment mal en point j'ai pas très envie que ça recommence.

-Il faudrait qu'on y aille et qu'on arrive à la mettre en confiance même si ça peut être compliqué elle sera peut-être soulagée de ne pas être seule je sais pas, renchérit Will.

On reste un moment sans rien dire à nouveau, c'est vrai que sa réaction est tellement imprévisible qu'elle pourrait nous recevoir de n'importe quelle manière.

La sonnerie retentit.

« -Bon on réfléchit tous un peu de notre côté quand et comment on irait et on se décide à midi OK ? »

Ils me répondent positivement et on part à nos classes respectives.

Ma première classe est celle que je partage normalement avec Tris et Peter. Ce dernier n'a pas arrêter de nous harceler de questions depuis lundi et de se rire de la situation. Et quelque chose me dit que par son regard quand je passe la porte c'est loin d'être finit.

« Eaton ! Alors toujours pas de nouvelles de la pète-sec ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogné-je.

-Ah oui c'est vrai petit Quatre est amoureux mais fait attention quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas si différente de ta regrettée petite sœur, ricane-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle et même que sa mémoire te traverse l'esprit tu m'entends ?

Je commence à m'énerver et les élèves présents dans la classe se regroupent petit à petit autour de nous.

-Oh mais quelle dommage, elle était si belle et inn...

Je ne le laisse pas finir et le coupe par un coup en plein dans la mâchoire. Habituellement je ne suis pas violent mais quand on en vient à Sarah je perds mes moyens.

Peter s'écroule par terre en penchant sa joue dans sa main et en me lançant un regard noir.

La prof rentre au moment où il se remet debout.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

-Quatre à des sautes d'humeurs visiblement, lance Peter en feignant une douleur extrême.

-Monsieur Eaton ! Chez Madame la proviseur, maintenant ! »

Sans un mot mais avec un regard noir en direction de Peter je me dirige dans le couloir.

L'entretien se passe lentement mais une leçon de moral plutard et un avertissent je sors enfin.

Sur le chemin je passe devant le gymnase et Max m'interpelle :

« -Tobias ! Tu as des nouvelles de Tris ? Je me fais du souci, dit-il précipitamment d'un air concerné.

-Oh oui, elle aurait eu un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital, les visites sont interdites normalement mais on compte y passer faire un tour avec le gang.

-Un accident de voiture ? Pauvre petite après sa chute dans les escaliers !

Attendez une chute dans les escaliers ?

-Elle est tombée ?

-Oui vendredi, elle est venue me trouver toute inquiète en me disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire sport, elle était blesser aux côtes il me semble et avait une plaie au dessus de l'œil. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'aurait dit, vous n'êtes pas amis ?

-Oh non on est pas vraiment amis, a vrai dire elle a peur de nous, elle a un peu peur de tout le monde je crois.

-Je pensais qu'elle stressait parce que j'étais un professeur mais quand j'ai voulu poser une main sur son épaule l'autre fois elle a paniqué. Tori aussi trouve qu'elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse cette petite, elle est inquiète d'ailleurs. Si vous arrivez à aller la voir, appelle-moi !

-Oui ne t'en fais pas je le ferais, sans faute.

Sur ce je reprends ma route. Max m'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de Sarah, il m'a notamment poussé pour que je me défoule en sport et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Mais surtout il a été là pour écouter au début, quand je ne parlais presque personne. Lui et Tori sont marié mais n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant, ils auraient fait de supers parents.

Leur inquiétude par rapport à Tris est sincère je le sais, Max est venu me parler tous les jours pour me demander des nouvelles et je comprends pourquoi maintenant, lui qui la sait déjà blessée.

Comme prévu, à la cantine on décide tous de ce qu'on va faire.

« -Bon on est d'accord, on se retrouve sur le parking à 16h, on part pour l'hôpital, si elle ne veut pas nous voir on ne la force pas et l'un de nous se fait passer pour la famille et va demander des infos à l'infirmière. On va l'aider notre Tris ! Clarifie Shauna.

On se retrouve donc tous les neufs devant Northwestern à hésiter une dernière fois pour enfin se décider à rentrer.

Je me dirige vers l'accueil et demande la chambre de Tris.

« -Ah enfin des visites pour la demoiselle ! La pauvre doit se sentir bien seule ! Sa chambre est la numéro 1.046 dans le bâtiment numéro 1.

Avant de rentrer présentez vous aux infirmières.

-D'accord, merci madame.

Je retourne vers les autres qui attendent le verdict.

-On peut y aller, j'ai la chambre. Je ne comprends pas, elle avait l'air soulagée qu'on lui dise qu'on venait pour Tris alors que son père a dit au miens, pas de visites.

-Bon de toute façon on y va, autant en profiter !

-Zeke a raison, perdons pas de temps. »

Sur les mots d'Uriah on part à la recherche de la chambre, on se présente au bureau des infirmières où l'une d'elle « Marta » nous prend à part en souriant gentiment.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis tellement heureuse que Béatrice ait enfin de la visite, la pauvre enfant, après une épreuve pareil elle a besoin de soutien.

-La voiture l'a amochée ? S'inquiète Christina.

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils à ces mots.

-La voiture ? Non votre amie s'est faite agressée, je suis désolée je pensais que vous le saviez.

La nouvelle nous choque tous, agressée ? Qui aurait osé lui faire ça ? Je sens mes poings se resserrer.

-Qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait exactement ? Grogné-je.

-ça je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, tout ce que vous pouvez savoir c'est qu'elle est très traumatisée. Et nous savons juste qu'elle avait deux côtes cassées avant son arrivée dues d'après elle a une violente chute dans ses escaliers.

Donc ce qui veut dire qu'elle était non seulement terrifiée avant ça mais qu'en plus maintenant ce sentiment sera renforcé par le salaud qui lui a fait du mal ! J'ai envie de taper fort dans un mur, je sens une main, Zeke je suppose, serrer mon épaule.

-T'en fais pas mec, on va être là pour elle.

L'infirmière nous sourit et nous dit que nous sommes libres d'y rentrer exceptionnellement tous les neufs mais que nous ne devons pas nous attarder.

On rentre sans frapper comme nous l'a précisé l'infirmière et trouvons une Tris endormie sur son lit, au début je la trouve magnifique aussi paisible puis je remarque que son visage est couvert ecchymoses, ses cheveux sont en bataille sur l'oreiller, elle a des cernes très creusées sous les yeux et son teint encore plus pale que d'habitude la fait paraître plus maigre qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Des tuyaux sortent de ses bras qui sont eux-mêmes bandés jusqu'aux coudes.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je suis déjà assis à côté d'elle, sa main dans la mienne en repoussant quelques mèches de son front. Je sais que si jamais elle se réveille elle paniquera de me savoir si près d'elle mais à ce moment-là je m'en moque. Je ne veux qu'une chose, être le plus près d'elle et la protéger.

Les autres la regarde avec pour certain les larmes aux yeux, d'autres une expression de colère et Al, Al ne la regarde pas elle mais moi, il me lance un regard noir sans sourcilier avec de la haine et de la pure jalousie. Mais pour qui il se prend à penser même à être jaloux dans un moment pareil. _Connard._

D'un coup je sens Tris sursauter sur ma main, je la regarde et elle a les yeux écarquillés et passe d'un visage à l'autre pour arriver à moi. Elle me regarde et je m'attends à ce qu'elle retire sa main mais non elle la serre de toutes ses forces, je vois toujours de la peur dans son regard et on dirait qu'elle chercher une réponse dans mes yeux. Ça me fend le cœur de voir ses yeux si tristes.

Je la regarde intensément à mon tour et lui demande :

« Tris tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal tu te souviens ? Je te le promets.

Elle se met à secouer violemment la tête et aux mots qu'elle prononce, j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur tomber de ma poitrine et s'écraser fortement au sol.

-Ne le laisse pas me ramener, murmure-t-elle.

 **Voilà pour ce septième chapitre j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu :)**

 **Je suis désolée, je comptais le poster plutôt mais ma rentrée ne s'est pas bien passée du tout et j'ai donc quelque soucis en ce moment, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas trop eu le coeur à écrire et je ne sais pas trop comment les choses vont évoluer...**

 **Mais j'essaierais de vous poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible c'est promis !**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

 **Aude : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ça me touche beaucoup :)**

 **Opiolo: La voilà la suite ahah :)**

 **Anonyme: Tu ne me stresses pas ! Au contraire ça me touche beaucoup :) Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ça me fait chaud au cœur :)**

 **Comme j'ai eu plus de reviews que pour mes autres chapitres (YAAAAAA continuez vous êtes les meilleurs !) j'ai décidé de ne répondre au dessus du chapitre uniquement qu'au personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé pour que ça ne fasse pas trop au dessus des chapitres ;)**

 **Pour ceux à qui j'ai répondu en privé, dites moi si ça vous convient comme ça :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Pov Tris :**

Sa main qui serre la mienne, ses paroles si rassurantes me font tellement de bien que je ne me rends même pas compte de l'ampleur des mots qui sortent de ma bouche à ce moment là :

« Ne le laisse pas me ramener. », murmuré-je.

Ce n'est que quand je le vois froncer les sourcils et le sens serrer encore plus ma main que je comprends que non seulement il m'a entendue mais surtout que j'en ai trop dit. Beaucoup trop dit.

Il tourne la tête vers les autres et indique ce que je suppose être la porte puisque que je l'entends s'ouvrir et se refermer et quand je regarde à nouveau autour de la chambre, ils sont tous partis. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose parce qu'inexplicablement c'est avec Tobias que je veux être et seulement lui.

« De qui tu parles Tris ? », demande-t-il sur un ton de plus en plus inquiet.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre, quelque chose chez lui me donne l'impression que je peux tout lui dire, qu'à lui je n'ai pas le droit de mentir. Mais la peur reprend le dessus. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir de _ses_ griffes et quand bien même j'y arriverais je n'ai aucune idée de qui je serai puisque je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Il me tient et même si je l'avouais à quelqu'un personne ne me croirait, il est trop important et _respectable_ pour être capable faire ça à sa _propre fille_.

Cette pensée me soulève à nouveau le cœur mais étant donné le vide de mon estomac rien ne risque d'en sortir.

Je dois m'être perdue dans mes pensées pendant un bout de temps parce que la prochaine chose que j'entends Tobias appeler doucement mon nom.

Je reporte mon intention espérant inutilement qu'il ne ré-insiste pas.

« Tris réponds à ma question je t'en prie, de qui parles-tu ? De celui qui t'as fait ça ? », dit-il un peu en colère cette fois.

Je secoue la tête trop longtemps pour encore garder toute crédibilité mais je m'en moque, ile ne peut pas savoir.

« N...non, j'ai fais u..un cauchema...cauchemar, bafouillé-je.

-Tris, la seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment c'est de te protéger. Je peux tout entendre, et je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire. Jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger, je sais que tu ne sais pratiquement rien de moi et inversement mais moi je veux te connaître. Je veux voir le même éclat dans tes yeux que j'ai aperçu dans la bibliothèque. Je m'inquiète pour toi et tous ceux qui sont là-bas, derrière cette porte, s'inquiètent pour toi. On veut devenir amis avec toi mais surtout te montrer que tu le mérites. Parce que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux Tris. »

Il a dit tout ça sans s'arrêter, sans me laisser l'interrompre. Son regard est tellement intense que je le crois sans mon angoisse habituelle. Il a un tel pouvoir sur mes émotions que ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je ne dois pas le laisser abattre mes murs.

Mais malgré cela je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il sourit doucement à ma réponse.

« Je vais te poser une dernière fois la questions. Qui Tris, qui ? Me supplie-t-il.

-Un cauchemar. », murmuré-je.

Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit absolument pas, je peux même deviner à quel point ça doit chauffer là-haut pendant qu'il essaie de comprendre. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne, j'ôte rapidement ma main de la sienne. Son contact étant trop présent dans mon esprit.

Il regarde sa main vide avec un regard triste mais se reprend vite et regarde autour de lui, les machines près de mon lit. Il revient à moi.

« Alors hmm... Comment tu te sens ? », hésite-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il semble incertain, sa main qui gratte sa nuque, ses dents qui mordillent sa lèvre inférieur.

Je reprends mes esprits et hausse les épaules en guise de réponses.

Il hoche la tête et un silence assez gênant s'installe. Après quelques secondes de blanc, on frappe à la porte et Marta passe la tête à l'intérieur.

« Excusez-moi, mais nous devons effectuer les soins de Mademoiselle Prior. »

Sauvée pas le gong.

« Oh oui, oui bien sûr. Je vais attendre dans le couloir. », dit Tobias tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait rester alors que nous sommes restés silencieux pendant tout ce temps ? Mais ses paroles me rassures aussi dans le sens où je me sens beaucoup moins seule.

« Ah et nous avons eu votre père au téléphone mademoiselle, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

J'ouvre grand les yeux à ses mots et mon corps se tend comme un arc. Tobias me fixe, il a vu ma réaction. _Merde._

J'essaie de ré-adopter une attitude normale, et hoche doucement la tête.

Tobias détache ses yeux de moi et sort par la porte que lui tient poliment Marta.

« Eh bien je suis contente que tu aies enfin eu de la visite ! »

Elle me regarde en attendant un peu d'enthousiasme de ma part mais je ne montre aucune réaction, elle soupire et vient à côté de moi vérifier les doses et les branchements.

Une fois qu'elle a finit elle s'assoit près de moi et me regarde d'un air grave.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer Béatrice ! Il faut que tu manges, tu ne pourras pas te nourrir indéfiniment par ce tuyau ce n'est pas suffisant enfin ! Les autres infirmières ne seront là que dans quelques minutes, tu ne veux pas essayer de me parler ? »

Je secoue la tête, je sais pourquoi elle me demande ça, ils n'arrêtent pas depuis que j'ai vu le psy et que je n'ai strictement rien dit.

Les infirmières, les médecins essaient tous de me soutirer des informations et malgré le fait qu'ils se retrouvent à chaque fois face à un mur, ils continuent.

En même temps je ne fais rien pour les rassurer, je n'ai rien avalé à part de l'eau depuis mon arrivée ici, je reçois des nutriments certes mais ils ne me permettent que de survivre, j'ai essayer de retirer les transfusions, mais ils me les remettent chaque fois. Je ne veux plus survivre, je ne veux plus vivre et on ne me laisse même pas mon mot à dire là-dessus.

Le regard blessé sur le visage de Marta me fend le cœur et la culpabilité me submerge, elle a été si gentille depuis mon arrivée ici... Mais même à elle je ne peux _rien_ dire.

« Bon comme tu voudras, mais tu sais que tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu changes d'avis. »

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase un médecin rentre suivi de deux infirmières, ils changent mes pansements, me redemande si je souhaite mon plateau repas ce soir et me donnent mes médicaments. Après les questions habituelles du médecins et les dernières vérifications, ils me donnent le dernier médicament qui a tendance à un peu calmer mon anxiété et diminuer ma méfiance.

Ils me demandent si je veux que les autres reviennent et avec une légère appréhension quand même mais bien atténuée par le médicament, j'accepte. J'entends le médecin dire que je suis sous médicaments et donc un peu différente.

Ils rentrent tous et se mettent tous au pied de mon lit, même Tobias que je regarde fixement puis la chaise pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir à parler que je le veux à nouveau près de moi, il comprend le message et vient s'asseoir prudement à sa place précédente.

Je reporte un peu incertaine mon regard sur les autres membres du groupes qui me regarde d'un air gentil.

« Tu te souviens d'eux ? », me demande doucement Tobias.

Je hoche en passant des uns aux autres.

« Alors voilà Zeke et Uriah, ils sont frères. Ils pourraient te paraître un peu idiots mais ils son foncièrement gentils je te le jure ! »

Je les reconnais comme les deux métisses qui déjà lors de notre première rencontre.

« Ensuite il y a Will et je crois que tu connais déjà Christina. Will est un peu l'intello du groupe et Christina notre fashion victime à nous. », sourit-il.

Ils m'offrent tous les deux un grand sourire.

« Puis Marlene, Shauna et Lynn. Shauna et Lynn sont sœurs et ne t'en fais pas si Lynn à l'air de te détester au premier abord ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

Et il passe au dernier des garçon qui me regarde façon trop appuyée à mon goût, je vois Tobias serrer la mâchoire et il garde les dents serrées pour parler.

« Et enfin voici Al. »

Il n'ajoute rien sur lui comme pour les autres.

Je détourne vite mon regard de Al qui me rend très très mal-à-l'aise. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester calme avec autant d'hommes dans la pièce mais je prends sur moi, le médicament aidant grandement à la chose.

« Ah et il faut que tu connaisses les couples de la bandes ! Lance Christina.

Je hausse les épaules un peu maladroitement mais l'incite d'un mouvement de tête peu assuré de continuer. Tobias doit voir que je commence à me sentir de moins en moins à l'aise parce que du coin de l'œil je le vois approcher sa main de la mienne et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres, la paume ouverte. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je pose ma main entre ses doigts et il la serre doucement en m'offrant un sourire rassurant.

Je reporte mon attention vers Christina qui a l'air vraiment excitée à l'idée de me dire tout ça.

« Alors, il y a Shauna et Zeke, Marlene et Uriah et Will et moi. Lynn, Tobias et Al sont toujours libres comme l'air. », chantonne-t-elle.

En entendant pour Tobias mon ventre se tord d'une manière étrange mais je laisse couler.

« Et comment tu te sens ? », demande Uriah je crois.

Je hausse les épaules en me mordant la lèvre. Ils me regardent tous d'un air sympathique ou inquiet mais chez aucun je ne trouve de la pitié et ça, ça me fait un bien fou.

On parle encore quelques minutes, enfin ils parlent et moi je me contente de hocher la tête à certains propos.

« Bon on va te laisser nous, remets toi vite sur pieds ! Dit Shauna en ramassant son sac sur le sol.

-Oui il faut absoooolument qu'on aille faire une virée shopping entres filles ! Enfin si ça te dis bien sûr. », ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

Son enthousiasme si inédit pour moi réussi à m'arracher un sourire, certes minuscule mais un sourire quand même.

« Elle a sourit ! S'exclame Zeke avec joie. Reprends vite des forces Trissy ! », couine-t-il.

Bon sang ! Il arriverait presque à me faire rire. Le dernier à partir est Al qui à l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retient et finalement me laisse seule avec Tobias qui lui, n'a pas bougé.

« Il fallait que je te dise, mes parents s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, mon père à remuer ciel et Terre pour joindre le tiens et savoir où tu étais. »

Je ferme les yeux à la mention de ce monstre.

« Passe l...leur le b..on...bonjour.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. »

La porte s'ouvre et une infirmière déboule dans la chambre.

« Mademoiselle Prior ! Votre père rentre demain et vous serez apte à rentrer à la maison dès son retour ! »

 _Non._ Je me mets à trembler, les images me reviennent d'un coup, et je me souviens, la douleur et ses mains sur moi. Les larmes montent, je me débats. Je m'entends hurler. Pendant un moment je me dis que Tobias assiste à la scène mais je m'en moque. J'ai mal quand je respire, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'appuie sur ma cage thoracique. Mes mains trouvent mes bras, je sers. Fort. Je tire violemment les fils puis arrive à attraper mes cheveux. Soudain mes mains sont immobilisées. Une piqûre dans mon bras. Les paroles déjà entendues du médecin sur les doses de sédatifs, plus puissantes que la dernière fois. Le déroulement est le même, je me calme petit à petit, reprend conscience de mon entourage.

Mais une chose est différente, cette fois je sens une main ôter délicatement les mèches de mon visages, sécher mes larmes et me caresser la tête. Je sens un souffle sur mon oreille.

« On a tous une histoire Tris et quand tu seras prête à me raconter la tienne, je serai là et si tu es d'accord je te raconterai la mienne. »

Sa voix tremble.

« Tant que tu ne me repousseras pas, je serai à tes côtés. Et je te jure que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne lever la main sur toi. Tu n'es plus toute seule. »

Et en entendant ces cinq derniers mots pourtant si simple, une larme coule le long de ma joue.

Et juste avant de partir pour de bon je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide se poser sur mon front.

 **Aaaah que ferions nous sans notre Tobias ? ^^**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas envie de le bâcler uniquement pour le sortir plus tôt. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu, en tout cas ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner vos petits avis ! ;)**

 **Bonne soirée !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **anonyme: Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire et de suivre autant mon histoire ça me fait super plaisr :) Je suis désolée je t'ai fais encore plus attendre... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) **

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et deux trois contretemps...**

 **Malgré tout, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth possède les personnages !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Après les mots de l'infirmière Tris s'est comme transformée. Je ne la reconnaissais plus, je connaissais déjà la peur dans ses yeux depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Mais cette fois-ci est pire que toutes les autres. Ses yeux remplis de pure terreur me brisent le cœur.

On me pousse sur le côté, je ne la vois plus, les infirmières me cachent la vue mais je l'entends, j'entends ses cris, ses coups sur le matelas, ses pleurs et ses protestations. Ça me tue d'être là debout sans rien faire à les regarder essayer de la contrôler. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents quand un infirmier l'attrape violemment et la cloue sur son lit mais je ne fais rien, je reste là, quelques larmes d'impuissance coulent sur mes joues et j'essaie de me concentrer, j'ai peur pour elle, je la veux près de moi, dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais elle ne me laisserait pas faire et je crois, non je suis sûr d'avoir compris pourquoi. Cette idée me vrille l'estomac. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je sens que l'on me pousse à l'épaule et je sors de mon état de transe et croise le regard sympathique d'une infirmière.

« -Le sédatif fait rapidement effet, vous devez partir, elle va s'endormir. Dites-lui au revoir nous vous laissons 5 min.

Je ne réponds pas, elle se contente de mon hochement de tête et sort de la chambre derrière tous les autres. Je reste quelques instants à examiner ses blessures visibles, mais je m'arrête vite ne supportant plus le flots incessant d'images qui me traversent l'esprit. Elle a les yeux ouverts mais plus pour longtemps. Je me précipite vers elle. J'ai besoin qu'elle entende ce que je vais lui dire.

J'approche prudemment mes doigts de son visage et caresse doucement sa joue, balayant au passage les larmes qu'ils rencontrent. Ses cheveux sont collés à son front, j'en dégage ses yeux épuisés qui se ferment doucement. Je me penche près de son oreille.

« -On a tous une histoire Tris et quand tu seras prête à me raconter la tienne, je serai là et si tu es d'accord je te raconterai la mienne.

Ma voix tremble. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend mais je continue.

-Tant que tu ne me repousseras pas, je serai à tes côtés. Et je te jure que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne lever la main sur toi. Tu n'es plus toute seule.

Une unique et dernière larme coule sur sa joue. Elle m'a entendu, c'est le plus important.

J'hésite quelques secondes mais finalement ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher un peu plus et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle ne réagit pas. Je reste encore quelques secondes assis là à la regarder puis sors discrètement par la porte.

Je me laisse tomber sur la première chaise du couloir et me remets à penser à tout ce qui vient de se passer.

J'essaie de trouver une autre explication, de me convaincre que ce n'est pas possible mais je n'y arrive pas. Trop de choses coïncides. La peur qu'elle éprouve envers les hommes et ses blessures qui étaient là bien avant qu'elle ne se fasse « agressée ». J'ai bien vu comment elle mesurait chacun de ses gestes quand elle était avec lui, son regard quand elle serrait ma mère dans ses bras.

La mémoire des marques sur son poignet creuse encore plus le trou béant qui se forme dans ma poitrine à mesure que tout se met à danser dans ma tête.

C'est à cause de lui qu'elle en est venue à se faire du mal. J'ai envie de tout casser autour de moi, de hurler ma culpabilité.

Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ?

Et j'en viens même à commencer à croire que ça pourrait être de ma faute si elle est dans cet état ce soir, si son corps est si meurtri. Je l'ai appelé Tris ce soir là, j'ai vu sa réaction mais surtout celle d'Andrew. Je l'ai laissé la ramener une fois et je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Tout est clair dans ma tête, tout est beaucoup trop clair. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, les images reviennent. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est broyé à mains nues. Je reste encore quelques minutes dans cet état puis me rend compte que je n'ai pas une minute à perdre.

Il ne touchera plus à un seul de ses cheveux.

Je passe devant le bureau des infirmières et cherche des yeux celle qui est venu dans la chambre. Par chance elle est assise derrière un ordinateur.

« -Excusez-moi.

Ma voix est rauque et par la manière dont ses yeux s'ouvrent quand elle me voit je ne dois pas être beau à voir avec mes traits tirés et mes yeux rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demande-t-elle en sortant et me rejoignant dans le couloir.

J'essaie de rassembler le plus de calme possible pour lui répondre.

-Je suis un ami de Béatrice Prior et hmm... J'aurais voulu savoir si vous saviez à quelle heure doit arriver son père.

Malgré mes tentatives je grogne plus que je ne parle mes derniers mots.

-Ah oui je vous reconnais, il devrait être là en début de soirée, vers 18h30 pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dis que je pourrais l'attendre avec elle c'est tout.

-Oui c'est une très bonne idée en effet, cette petite est fragile et ça nous rassure tous qu'elle puisse enfin avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Surtout après toute à l'heure, je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a déjà fait ce genre de crise mais jamais d'aussi violente, la dose de sédatifs que nous lui avons administré devrait la faire dormir encore jusqu'en milieu de journée demain. Revenez à partir de 12h30 environ.

Je hoche la tête ayant épuisé toutes mes ressources pour parler à nouveau.

J'arrive tout de même à la saluer et part sans regarder vers la chambre de Tris vers la sortie

Le froid me frappe en pleine figure mais étonnamment ça me fait un bien fou.

Mon téléphone sonne dès que je retrouve du réseau en sortant de l'hôpital. Je regarde et vois un messages de Zeke datant de dix minutes environ. J'avais totalement oublié qu'on est jeudi et que d'habitude on se retrouve tous chez les Pedrad étant donné qu'on commence plus tard le vendredi. Je commence à lui répondre mais il m'appelle en même temps.

« -Oui Zeke ?

-Salut frère ! Tu comptes venir ou pas parce qu'on commande à manger là.

-Non je me sens pas de venir là, soupiré-je.

-Il s'est passé un truc avec Tris mec ? Elle va bien ?

-Je suis sur haut-parleur ?

-Non mais je peux t'y mettre si tu veux.

-Non ça ira y a qui avec toi là ?

-Hmm... Chris, Will, Urie, Shauna, Mar, Lynn et Al pourquoi ?

-Ok alors laisse tomber je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

-Comme tu veux mais t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas. Salut.

Je raccroche, habituellement dans des situations comme ça je serais allé directement chez lui mais là je ne peux pas me résoudre à le faire, je m'en veux un peu de leur cacher mais premièrement ce n'est pas mon secret, deuxièmement même si moi j'en suis sûr, je conçois que c'est difficile à croire et la dernière chose que je veux c'est de voir qu'ils ne me croient pas. Et enfin Al est avec eux, je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur et je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance.

J'envoie un SMS à Max avant d'oublier et commence à marcher. Mais ça ne suffit pas à me calmer alors je cours, je cours le plus vite que mes jambes me permettent. Je cours en essayant de tout effacer de ma tête, je cours en laissant quelques dernières larmes . Mais quand j'arrive au bout de ma rue je m'arrête brusquement.

Mes parents.

Qu'est-que je vais leur dire ? Ou plutôt comment vais-je leur dire ? Je ne peux pas arriver et leur dire ça comme on rentre d'être allé chercher le pain. _« Papa, Maman au fait je viens de l'hôpital et je suis certain que la fille Prior est maltraitée. Et vous votre journée ? »_

Non je vais leur dire mais je dois trouver un moyen, d'une pour qu'ils arrivent à me croire et deux pour qu'ils acceptent de m'aider à la protéger. Mais je n'ai pas trop de doutes, ce sont mes parents, ils m'écouteront.

Je continue le chemin en marchant et en essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'arrive devant la maison, les voitures sont dans l'allée. Je passe ma porte et m'arrête pour examiner mon état dans le miroir de l'entrée. _Aïe._

Ma veste est poussée sur mes épaules, mes joues sont à vifs et mes lèvres sont bleues. Mes cheveux sont en bataille et mes yeux sont tout gonflés. Je fais peur à voir. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arranger que ma mère m'appelle :

« -Tobias, c'est toi chéri ?

Elle passe la tête par l'ouverture du salon et s'arrête net quand elle me voit. Elle se précipite vers moi, m'examine rapidement et me prends fermement par les épaules pour me pousser jusqu'au canapé de la pièce voisine, juste devant la cheminée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Tobias ? Tu rentres d'où Tobias ? Marcus descends ! Tout de suite !

Elle me pose frénétiquement des questions, j'entends mon père répondre qu'il arrive depuis le dessus. Je laisse la chaleur de la couverture enroulée autour de moi et du feu qui brûle dans l'âtre me calmer.

Je me décide à la regarder et remarque que mon père est arrivé lui aussi.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend la parole le premier.

« -Tobias réponds à ta mère s'il te plaît.

-Laissez-moi parler sans m'interrompre d'accord ?

Ils hochent tous deux la tête et m'invitent à me lancer. Je ferme les yeux. C'est le moment. Je prends une grande inspiration. C'est parti.

-Tris se fait battre par son père, je sais que ça paraît fou mais pas tant que ça. Je suis allé à l'hôpital avec les autres et là-bas on nous a dis qu'elle avait été agressée, à aucun moment on ne nous a parlé d'accident Papa. Et une fois là bas elle m'a dit « ne le laisse pas me ramener. » sur le coup je n'ai pas compris mais après elle s'est mise à faire une grosse crise quand l'infirmière est venue nous dire qu'il rentrait demain et qu'elle pourrait rentrer avec lui. Je suis sûr que c'est lui, vous devez me croire.

Ils me regardent d'un air dubitatif pendant que je continue à déballer toutes mes preuves, je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux et que je crie en espérant que l'on m'entendra. Quand j'ai fini je suis à bout de souffle, et j'attends devant leur expressions choquées, une réponse de leur part.

Après quelques minutes de silence ma mère me dit toute abasourdie :

« -Mais Tobias, c'est très grave ce que tu dis là. Tu t'emportes peut-être tu ne crois pas ?

Alors là je m'énerve, je saute du canapé et les regarde tous les deux droit dans les yeux.

-Vous avez écouté tout ce que je viens de vous dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez de me croire, vous l'avez bien vu aussi non l'autre soir comme elle avait peur ! Papa ! Essayé-je en dernier recours.

Il soupire et se masse le front.

-Tobias, laisse-nous digérer l'information s'il te plaît. Admets que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Attention je ne remets pas du tout en cause tes propos, qui plus est sont cohérents, je te demande juste de nous laisser réfléchir ta mère et moi à la meilleure solution. Ce que tu fais pour cette jeune fille est admirable, et je suis vraiment fier de toi mon fils mais c'est un terrain délicat je suis certain que tu es d'accord et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accuser Andrew comme ça. La meilleure solution serait je pense que tu arrive à ce que Tris te l'avoues, ou bien demande-lui, si elle t'as dit ça c'est qu'elle te fais quand même confiance.

-Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps ! Il rentre demain et il est hors de question que je la laisse seule avec ce monstre !

-Tobias calme-toi maintenant. Ton père et moi allons trouver une solution adaptée, mais laisse nous au moins ce soir. En attendant viens je vais te faire quelque chose à manger tu dois avoir faim.

-Non je vais me coucher.

Je suis tellement en colère, j'ai l'impression que personne d'autre que moi ne se rend compte de la gravité de la situation. Je m'assois sur mon lit quelques secondes mais me relève aussitôt, attrapant la première chose qui me vient sous la main et la fracasse au mur. Je continue à lancer et a frapper quand tout à coup on m'attrape par les coudes et on me force à m'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit. Mon père me tient le temps que je me calme puis ma mère prend le relais.

« -Tobias, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. On te croit, on est avec toi, tout le temps n'en doute jamais. Mais là maintenant on ne peut rien faire, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu vas aider Tris je le sais et je te le redis elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré, tu arriveras à la protéger.

Je secoue la tête en gémissant à chacune de ses paroles. Elle ment, jamais je n'y arriverais, comme avec Sarah ce sera trop tard. Je suis tellement fatigué que tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi penser mis a part à Tris.

-Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, on discutera de tout ça demain matin, Andrew n'atterris qu'à 18h. Aller dors mon grand. La nuit porte conseil, me rassure mon père.

Et à ces mots je ne résiste même pas quand maman me fait glisser sous les draps et me borde comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. Tout tourne toujours dans ma tête quand ils passent la porte après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit et dit qu'ils m'aimaient.

Je me sens soulagé, j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être utile. Tris va sortir de tout ça.

A cette dernière pensée je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement c'est promis ;)**

 **Commentez !**

 **Bonne soirée :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **anonyme:** **Tiens voilà la suite ! Plus rapidement cette fois ahah :) Merci beaucoup! Et pour ce qui est d'une prochaine fanfic si celle-ci plait alors pourquoi pas ? J'y pense depuis un moment ;)**

 **Hello ! Alors voilà le chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à V.R.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de choses éparpillées par terre et d'où vient mon mal de crâne.

Une fois que la mémoire m'est revenue je saute de mon lit, regarde le réveil. Il est tôt.

Je vais vite dans la salle de bain et pendant que je prends ma douche, je réfléchis et essaie de trouver une excuse pour que Tris n'ait pas à retourner avec son père, je cherche pour enfin trouver une idée qui tient la route, je souris un peu avec espoir.

Une fois habillé, je descends l'escalier, bien décidé à convaincre mes parents une bonne fois pour toute.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et ils arrêtent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ma mère me regarde toujours avec inquiétude quand je m'assois prudemment à ma place habituelle. Elle reprend ses esprits et pose devant moi une assiette de pancakes aux myrtilles. Je lui souris le plus chaleureusement possible. Et me racle la gorge, je m'apprête à parler mais mon père me devance.

«-Comment te sens-tu Tobias ?

-Ça peut aller, j'ai eu une idée, s'il vous plaît écoutez-la c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Ma mère hoche la tête et lance un regard vers mon père qui pince les lèvre et fronce les sourcils sans me regarder. Il accepte à son tour.

«-Hmm... Alors, on en a déjà parlé hier soir mais je le répète, il est hors de question que Tris rentre avec lui. J'ai cherché des moyens qui pourraient le lui éviter et j'en suis venu à cela. Je compte aller la voir à midi et passer l'après-midi avec elle le temps qu'il arrive et que pendant ce temps je puisse essayer de lui faire avouer ce qui se passe. Et si jamais elle me dit que j'ai raison, je compte dire à son père que vous les invitez tous les deux à manger étant donné qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas envie de cuisiner ou quoi que ce soit. Et Tris pourrait faire semblant de s'endormir et comme ça elle resterait dans la chambre d'amis. », finis-je à bout de souffle.

J'ai conscience de m'être peut-être emporté mais je continue à les regarder avec tout l'espoir que je suis capable de renfermer dans mes yeux.

«-Tobias, c'est une bonne idée oui, mais... »

Je ferme fort les yeux.

«-Mais quoi ? Si c'est une bonne idée alors pourquoi on devrait renoncer ? Je ne vous demande que ça, juste ce soir je vous en supplie ! »

Ils se regardent et semblent tous les deux peser le pour et le contre. Ils reportent enfin leur attention sur moi et acquiescent en même temps.

Je souffle de soulagement.

«-Merci beaucoup. »

Je finis mon petit déjeuner, monte me brosser les dents et me dirige tranquillement vers le lycée. Je décide de ne pas attendre le bus et de continuer à pieds.

Je me sens tellement plus léger, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je me sens aussi impliqué dans cette histoire. Je veux dire oui il y a Sarah mais j'ai l'impression que ça va au delà de ça.

Tris est spéciale et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire quand je pense à elle c'est de la protéger, de préserver ce qui reste aujourd'hui de son si beau sourire. À penser à tout ça je me retrouve à sourire moi aussi. Je secoue la tête en riant un peu et continue ma route.

J'arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me dépêche de rentrer à l'inférieur loin du froid qui règne dehors.

Je retrouve les autres aux casiers, comme d'habitude.

«-Quatre ! S'écrie Zeke quand j'arrive à leur hauteur.

-Salut les gars.

-Alors comment ça va ? »

Je fronce les sourcils à sa question.

« Ca va pourquoi ?

-Oh aller Quatre on se doute bien que tout ce qui se passe avec Tris te touche. Et puis pardonne-moi mais la manière dont tu la regarde ne peut pas tromper la fabuleuse Christina Kravitz ! », renchérit l'interressée.

Je secoue la tête dubitatif.

« N'importe quoi ! En parlant de ça je retourne la voir à midi. Seul si ça ne vous dérange pas, je finis ma phrase en lançant un regard noir à Al.

-La fin de ta phrase en contredit le début mon ami. », me sourit Will.

Ils rient tous un peu et me disent qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

«-On comprend va. », dit malicieusement Marlene.

J'écoute ce qu'ils me disent, je ne peux pas me permettre de les contredire étant donné que je ne peux pas non plus leur dire la vraie raison de cette visite.

J'ai sport les deux premières heures. Comme j'arrive un peu avant la sonnerie je tombe sur Max en train de préparer la séance.

Il s'arrête et s'approche quand il me voit.

«-Salut champion !

-Bonjour Max.

-Quand j'ai reçu ton message hier Tori était à côté de moi, on est désolée pour cette petite. Tu as pu en savoir plus ?

-Non, mais j'y retourne cet après-midi.

-Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler si tu as besoin n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon 'non' ne devait pas être très convaincant.

«-Oui oui Max ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens au courant. »

Il baisse les yeux.

«-Excuse-nous, on ne la connaît même pas cette gamine mais Tori s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, elle m'a décrit son regarde la première fois qu'elle est entrée dans la bibliothèque et m'a dit que jamais elle n'avait vu un élève être si émerveillé au même âge. Elle se retrouve un peu dans Tris je crois, rit -il doucement. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est attachante cette petite. »

Je hoche la tête en même temps que la sonnerie retentit, je me dirige vers les vestiaires en souriant un peu. Max et Tori couvent toujours un peu les élèves et je trouve ça touchant qu'ils s'inquiètent autant pour Tris.

La matinée passe assez vite. Je passe dans une boulangerie m'acheter un sandwich et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus.

Une fois en route pour l'hôpital, mon appréhension commence sérieusement à monter.

Je m'annonce auprès des infirmières qui me disent que je peux y aller.

Je rentre calmement dans la chambre après avoir frapper.

Tris me regarde avec de grands yeux un peu effrayés mais qui finalement se changent en pur étonnement.

Je lui souris et m'assois prudemment près du lit. Elle n'a pas cessé de suivre chacun de mes mouvements.

«-Hey, lancé-je doucement.

-Salut. »

Sa voix est rauque et elle à l'air épuisée, ses yeux sont tristes et rouges, son teint est pâle et elle respire profondément. Cette vision me désole mais je ne le laisse pas paraître.

«-Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en baissant les yeux pour la première fois.

Je décide de changer de sujet et part sur une note plus légère.

«-Max et Tori s'inquiètent pour toi, ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles et espèrent que tu seras vite sur pieds. »

Elle semble mettre un peu de temps à se rappeler de qui je parle puis hausse les sourcils en souriant légèrement.

«-C'est gentil de leur part. », parvient-elle à sortir.

Elle me regarde en baissant les yeux à certains moments, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me demander quelque chose et je ne peux que trop imaginer ce que c'est. Elle s'interroge sûrement sur ce que j'ai voulu dire hier.

Je décide que c'est le bon moment. J'ai peur de sa réaction mais je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse.

« Tris ?

Elle hoche la tête en hésitant.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier ? »

Elle serre ses yeux et sa bouche fermés et acquiesce à nouveau. Je vois ses mains commencer à trembler, j'en prends doucement une dans la mienne. Elle sursaute en premier lieu puis se détends un peu.

« Tris regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle ouvre les paupières mais fixe son regard au plafond. J'approche ma main de son visage dans le but de le tourner vers moi mais elle s'éloigne brusquement.

« C'est juste moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu te souviens ? J'aimerais juste que tu me regardes. »

Elle prend une grande respiration puis tourne lentement sa tête vers moi. Elle plonge enfin son regard douloureux dans le mien.

« Tris qui t'as fait ça ? »

Je fais signe à son corps encore meurtri, trop maigre j'englobe tout, même le avant _l'agression._

Je ne sais pas si elle comprend mais je m'en moque.

Elle hausse les épaules incertaine et je vois la peur s'emparer de son regard. Sa main serre la mienne, je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rend compte elle-même.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle hoche lentement, très lentement la tête et je souffle de soulagement.

«-Alors dis-moi, qui ? La supplié-je.

Elle secoue violemment la tête et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

C'est maintenant.

-Est-ce que ton père te fait du mal Tris ? »

Elle ouvre à nouveau grand les yeux, elle commence à secouer la tête mais la baisse et laisse venir les violents sanglots qui s'emparent de son corps.

Elle est pliée sur elle même et laisse aller toutes les larmes en serrant fort ma main. Ma propre vision se brouille d'eau salée.

Au bout de quelques secondes sa respiration se calme, les sanglots se transforment en gémissements de douleur et elle s'affaisse dans son oreiller .Elle a l'air tellement abattue et fragile là devant moi.

J'ose caresser ses cheveux, elle me laisse faire. Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'une telle douleur que ça me cloue sur place. Il l'a détruite.

Elle me supplie du regard, son souffle est fragile.

«-Il faut juste que tu acceptes mon aide, c'est tout.

Il y a tellement d'espoir dans son expression qu'elle réussit à faire couler quelques larmes sur mon visage mais je me recompose vite. Elle hoche la tête.

« -Bien, tu n'es plus toute seule d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

Elle laisse échapper un dernier sanglot, se penche vers moi et me chuchote d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ? »

Je lui souris et me déplace sur le bord de son lit, où elle m'a laissé un peu de place. J'hésite, de peur de l'effrayer et de lui faire mal mais dès que je suis à sa portée elle enroule ses petits bras autour de ma taille et enfonce son visage dans mon tee-shirt.

Je la serre doucement à mon tour et place un baiser dans ses cheveux, à la fois étonné, soulagé et heureux qu'elle n'ai pas peur de moi.

Elle tremble encore contre moi mais ne pleure plus que très doucement.

Elle se décrispe petit à petit et lève des yeux honteux cette fois vers moi.

Je fronce les sourcils à son expression.

« J'ai peur.

-Chut, c'est normal d'avoir peur mais ça va aller, rien de mal ne peut t'arriver maintenant, tu es en sécurité. »

Elle secoue la tête et sa respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Je lui caresse l'épaule d'un geste qui se veut apaisant en essayant de la calmer.

« Mais il va revenir me chercher, qu'est ce qui va l'en empêcher ? »

Je lui fait alors part de mon « plan ». Quand j'ai finit j'attends une réaction de sa part mais rien ne vient. Je penche la tête vers elle, ses yeux sont ouverts et elle à l'air choquée par mes propos, j'essaie de les repasser dans ma tête de peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal mais elle parle enfin.

« Mais tu...Tu veux vr..vraiment m'aide...m'aider, moi ? »

Elle pose la question avec une sincérité déconcertante.

« Evidemment, la rassuré-je.

-Pour... pourquoi ?

-Tris, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est de te protéger, il va falloir que tu rentres ça dans ta jolie petite tête parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher. »

Elle rit un peu en rougissant à mes paroles et me serre un peu plus fort.

« Merci, merci pour tout. », soupire-t-elle.

On reste l'après-midi sans trop parler, elle m'a juste posé quelques questions sur le gang. Mais sinon nous restons dans le calme de la chambre. Marta est venue une fois dans l'après-midi saluer Tris. C'est la seule membre du personnel qu'on a vu étant donné que Tris n'a plus besoin de soins concrètement. J'ai prévenu ma mère pour qu'elle prépare le dîner.

Tris n'a pas arrêté de lancer des regard stressés vers la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée et que l'on se retrouve nez à nez avec Andrew Prior.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ça fait du bien de vous lire !**

 **Et je ne sais pas vous mais J'AIME TOBIAS EATON !**

 **Bonne fin de journée :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 **Avant toute chose je suis désolée, vraiment d'avoir pris tant de temps à écrire mais les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment ne vont pas en s'arrangeant et je ne vais pas vous cacher que je n'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à écrire pendant tout ce temps.** **Mais la suite est là ! Enfin ^^**

 **Bon trève de bla-bla !**

 **Veronica Roth possède les personnages.**

 **anonyme:** **Ouhla tu dois me haïr alors :/ Et cette nouvelle fic, Divergent ou non ? Le voilà le chapitre et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tant de temps ! Ah oui ? Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Guest: Merci d'avoir commenté ! Et du coup voilà la suite et merci beaucoup ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Pov Tris :**

Être aussi proche de Tobias est paradoxalement quelque chose de très sécurisant, c'est un homme, certes, mais j'ai une telle confiance en lui, je ne saurais même pas l'expliquer.

Une partie du poids de mes épaules s'est envolé quand j'ai eu su qu'il avait finalement compris.

Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'il veuille vraiment m'aider.

L'après-midi a filé sans même que je m'en rende compte malgré le fond perpétuel d'angoisse qui continue de m'habiter. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre je n'ose même pas regarder mais je sens les bras de Tobias se crisper autour de moi. Je sais qu'il est là et la peur s'empare une nouvelle fois de mon être.

Je sens Tobias me lâcher, je sais que c'est nécessaire mais j'agrippe quand même son bras. Il ôte doucement mes doigts et se tiens droit à côté de mon lit. J'ose enfin regarder vers la porte. Et je le vois, posté devant nous la main toujours sur la poignée. Il n'essaie même pas de cacher sa fureur.

Quant à moi j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps a été figé dans du ciment.

Il referme la porte doucement derrière lui et je me sens encore plus piégée, je sursaute en sentant la main de Tobias trouver la mienne et la serrer de façon rassurante.

Je n'ai toujours pas détourné les yeux, c'est la première fois que je le revois depuis ce soir-là, cette pensée me donne aussitôt la nausée.

« -Les visites sont interdites jeune homme, gronde-t-il.

Sa voix m'envoie immédiatement des frissons de terreur. Et je sens les larmes monter.

Tobias se racle la gorge, en tournant la tête je vois son poing serré derrière son dos.

-Bonjour Monsieur Prior, permettez moi de vous contredire mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit les infirmières, elles avaient même l'air soulagées de voir que Tr... Béatrice ait de la visite, lance-t-il le plus poliment possible.

-Et cela vous donne le droit de partager le lit de ma fille ?

Le dégoût que l'on perçoit dans sa voix ne tromperait personne.

Tobias ne répond pas mais le fixe avec un regard meurtrier, je serre sa main de peur qu'il ne déclenche un accès de colère de mon « père ».

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas que mon comportement vous paraisse déplacé. Béatrice ne se sentait pas très bien alors j'ai voulu la réconforter, siffle-t-il.

-C'est prévenant de votre part mais je suis là maintenant, et je vais ramener Béatrice à la maison.

Je lance un regard affolé à Tobias qui de son côté me sourit légèrement d'un air rassurant. Je me rappelle de son plan mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que rien ne l'empêchera de me replonger dans cet enfer.

-En fait Monsieur Prior, mes parents ont pensé que comme vous venez de rentrer de déplacement, vous ne voudriez pas vous embêter à cuisiner ce soir.

C'est parti...

-C'est gentil de leur part mais je pense que l'on devrait se débrouiller, siffle-t-il en me fixant.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant tous mes espoirs s'envoler. Mais Tobias ne se démonte pas.

-Ma mère insiste, et vous a déjà prévu. Quant à mon père il voit là une occasion de débriefer votre séjour je crois.

-Si ils y tiennent tant, alors c'est d'accord. Mais on ne rentrera pas tard, grogne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je souffle de soulagement le plus discrètement possible mais rien ne lui échappe puisque je suis récompensée par un regard glacial.

La porte s'ouvre et Marta passe la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous devez être le papa de Béatrice, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour signer quelques papiers, il n'en a que pour quelques minutes et vous serez libre de partir, sourit-elle gentiment.

Si elle savait...

Il acquiesce en essayant en vain de cacher son mécontentement et sort enfin de la pièce.

Au moment où la porte se referme un sanglot étouffé m'échappe.

Tobias se tourne instantanément vers moi et s'abaisse a hauteur de ma tête effleure doucement ma joue. Il me parle d'une voix basse, apaisante :

« -Tris c'est fini d'accord ? Je te promets que tu ne retourneras pas chez lui, une fois chez moi mes parents seront avec nous. Ça va marcher Tris, ça va marcher. »

Les larmes coulent toujours même si je sais que je dois m'arrêter mais je suis submergée par une vague qui mélange peur et soulagement. Tout ça me paraît tellement irréel.

Je me calme un peu, sa main caressant maintenant mes cheveux y est pour beaucoup.

J'ai toujours un peu de mal à respirer calmement mais mes yeux sont à peu près sec quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Mais à ma grande surprise c'est Marta qui s'avance doucement vers mon lit avec un sachet en papier.

« -Chérie il va falloir que tu te prépares ton père à bientôt finit, quand tu seras prête tu pourras le retrouver directement en bas. J'ai les médicaments que tu devras prendre.

Elle regarde Tobias puis me demande si je veux qu'il sorte.

-Il reste, dis-je catégorique.

Elle hoche la tête et me montre une première boite.

-Celui-là ce sera deux le matin, c'est ceux qui aideront à...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarde à nouveau vers Tobias, je comprends facilement de quoi il s'agit et hoche frénétiquement la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris bien que l'idée me répugne.

-Bien hmm... Les autres cachets sont des somnifères, à prendre au moment de te coucher en fonction de tes nuits, tu adapteras sans jamais excéder deux par prises et si tu sens que ce n'est pas assez fort, n'hésite pas à revenir en consultation en demander des plus forts mais surtout n'augmente pas la dose toi-même.

La pommade bleu sera pour tes plaies, la verte pour aider les hématomes à partir plus rapidement.

Tu pourras aussi prendre les anti-inflammatoires si tu ressens des douleurs quelconques, les doses seront sur la boite. »

Je vois qu'elle ne me présente pas non plus le dernier tube de pommade mais prend un morceau de papier de sa poche et y écrit quelque chose en s'appuyant sur la tablette à coté de mon lit. Elle le glisse dans le sachet et pose le tout sur le meuble.

« -Tu veux que je reste pour t'aider ou ton ami peut s'en charger ?

Je tourne la tête vers Tobias qui n'a pas dit un mot, ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche est serrer en une ligne fine, il prend conscience qu'on le regarde et se détend un peu.

-Je vais l'aider ne vous en faites pas, sourit-il a Marta.

-D'accord, elle se tourne vers moi. Tu vas me manquer chérie, remets-toi vite sur pieds mais que je ne te revois pas de sitôt ici !

Elle serre doucement ma main et l'émotion monte à nouveau, j'ai partagé tellement de choses avec elle pendant ces quelques jours. Je me fais la promesse intérieur de la revoir.

-Merci Marta, merci pour tout.

-Je ne fais que mon travail ma chérie.

À ces mots un bip retentit depuis sa poche.

-Et visiblement il faut que j'y retourne, rit-elle.

Elle nous salue une dernière fois et sort dans le couloir.

-Bon tu es prête ? Me demande Tobias.

Il est tendu je le vois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandé-je en baissant les yeux.

-Rien, rien ne t'en fais pas.

Je vois bien qu'il ment mais décide de ne pas renchérir. Il vient prudemment plus près de moi pendant que je me redresse et m'interroge du regard. Je hoche la tête et arrive à être détendue quand il drape délicatement son bras sur mes épaules et m'aide à descendre du lit et a tenir sur mes pieds en me stabilisant.

« -Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Je secoue la tête en souriant légèrement, je vais vers la salle de bain et me change dans les vêtements que Marta à trouvé pour moi et que je devrai ramener à l'hôpital. Il s'agit d'un leggings et d'un tee-shirt à manche longue. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de veste étant donné que les seules choses qui me reste de ce soir-là sont les chaussures.

« -Hmm... ça va ? Lance Tobias derrière la porte.

-Oui, dis-je doucement.

En me regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo je réfléchis une bonne fois pour toute à la situation et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à mesure que je me rends compte que je vois enfin une porte de sortie à tout ça, que pour la première fois quelqu'un a vu et compris ce qu'il se passait.

Avant cette idée me terrorisait, il m'était impossible de même songer à ce que quelqu'un soit au courant. Mais je recouvre ma morosité habituelle en découvrant mon corps que j'avais évité dans les miroirs depuis des jours. Je vois d'un œil nouveau l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il a causé. Je pleure à nouveau et me réprimande silencieusement pour être aussi émotive.

Je sors et trouve Tobias debout près de la porte. Il passe à nouveau son bras autour de moi.

« -Il faut qu'on y aille, soupire-t-il.

Je récupère mes médicaments et le suis dans le couloir. Devant les portes de l'ascenseur je me rends compte d'une chose.

On s'y engouffre et je fais part de mes inquiétudes à Tobias.

-C...comment tu es venu ?

Il grimace. Et l'angoisse monte à nouveau.

-En bus, soupire-t-il.

-Mais... je... avec lui dans sa voiture, bafouillé-je.

Il se tourne vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Non, non je trouverai un moyen de m'incruster, dit-il rapidement juste au moment où les portes s'ouvrent.

Je hoche la tête toujours un peu sceptique.

Il nous reste encore quelques couloirs avant de trouver l'accueil et Tobias en profite pour m'emmitoufler dans son manteau et son écharpe malgré mes protestations.

On le trouve debout juste devant l'entrée, il me lance un regard plein de dégoût et porte son intention à mon voisin à qui il sourit d'une manière qui nous étonnes tous les deux.

-Comme nous allons chez vous , vous montez ?

Je ne cache même pas mon soulagement et Tobias me lance un regard complice.

Dehors la nuit est déjà tombée et le froid me pique les yeux, j'ai mal pour Tobias qui ne porte du coup qu'un pull relativement léger.

Je me concentre sur la chaleur de ses vêtements et capte un parfum que j'ai déjà eu la chance de respirer plus tôt dans l'après-midi mais cette fois c'est comme si il formait un cocon autour de moi et malgré la proximité avec ce monstre qui marche devant moi un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit.

Tobias quant à lui garde ses yeux fixés sur Andrew, ses poings sont à nouveau serrés à ses côtés.

J'ose faire un geste vers ses doigts crispés et il se détend instantanément serre ma main dans la sienne qui est chaude malgré qu'il soit sans doute frigorifié.

On arrive à la voiture qui évidemment est garée tout au bout du parking, je me dirige directement vers la portière arrière étant donné qu'il m'est inenvisageable de me tenir si près de lui.

Tobias monte à mon côté. Et pendant que nous roulons je regarde l'arrière du crane devant moi et essaie de stopper le flot incessant de sons et d'images qui m'assaille. Je pense à ce qu'il a fait, jusqu'où il est allé...

Je me force à tourner les yeux vers Tobias pour penser à autre chose et il me regarde à son tour, je me perds dans ses iris jusqu'à l'arrêt de la voiture.

Je regarde la maison des Eaton et arrive à me convaincre, enfin, que c'est finit.

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand la suite arrivera.**

 **Bonne soirée ! :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

 **Anonyme : Salut ! bon je t'ai encore fais attendre je suis désolée mais bon la suite est là ! Miracle ! Pour Max et Tori tu verras bien ahah ! Tout est dans ma petite tête ;) Pour la prochaine fanfic c'est parce que je me pose la question ^^ merci pour ton petit mot ! **

**Aude : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Hello !**

 **Encore une fois désolée de l'attente de ce chapitre !**

 **Mais je vais vraiment essayer de me bouger niveau mises à jour. C'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier de votre fidélité.**

 **Je trouve ça un peu fou d'ailleurs d'avoir tous vos retours si positifs sur mon travail alors je voulais vraiment vous remercier car ça me touche énormément.**

 **Bon sans plus attendre voilà la suite :)**

 **V.R. possède les personnages de cette histoire !**

 **Pov Tris :**

La situation pourrait paraître similaire à la première fois où je me trouvais devant cette porte attendant que l'on vienne ouvrir. Pourtant tout a changé, vite, très vite, si rapidement que je ne me rends je pense pas totalement compte des conséquences de tout ça.

Attendre de voir un des parents de Tobias me paraît incroyablement long, il est à côté de moi, son bras effleure le mien, quant à Andrew, il est devant nous les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Je ne m'attarde pas longtemps sur sa silhouette et recentre mon attention sur la porte qui s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur un Marcus plus tendu que la dernière fois.

« -Bonsoir Andrew ! S'éfforce-t-il de lancer d'un ton enjoué.

-Bonsoir Marcus.

-Entrez, entrez ne restez pas dehors par ce froid ! Bonsoir les enfants, nous sourit-il gentiment.

-Salut Papa.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, articulé-je.

-Appelle-moi Marcus je t'en prie ! Je suis content de te voir debout, on se faisait du soucis pour toi.

Je souris en guise de remerciement devant sa déclaration si sincère.

Tobias m'aide à retirer son manteau et mon écharpe puis les accroche au porte manteau pour moi. Il me guide ensuite dans le couloir d'où j'entends Andrew et Marcus discuter dans le salon. Evelyne sort de la cuisine au moment où l'on passe devant et fronce les sourcils en me voyant, elle détaille discrètement mon visage et mon allure.

-Bonsoir Béatrice, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Lance-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaie enjoué.

-Bonsoir Madame, ça... ça va et v...ous ?

Je sais que si je peux l'entendre alors lui aussi. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Evelyn me lance un regard remplit de tendresse qui me ferait presque monter les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

Mais je prends une respiration profonde et arrive à lui décocher un petit sourire.

Tobias lui donne un rapide baiser sur la joue et nous continuons le chemin jusqu'au salon. Pas loin derrière nous, Evelyn nous suit, un plateau avec l'apéritif dans les mains.

Je m'assois tant bien que mal sur la canapé. À l'exacte opposé du monstre assis à côté de Marcus.

Tobias est entre moi et son père et sa mère vient se mettre juste à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rapprocher un peu d'elle même si je ne veux pas blesser Tobias, le fait d'avoir une présence féminine dans la pièce me rassure au plus que la situation le permet.

« Béatrice, qu'est ce que tu veux boire dis moi ?

-Hmm.. de l'eau s'il vous plaît.

Gênée de cette parenthèse autour de ma personne. Je sens bien qu' _il_ me regarde mais je ne peux me résoudre à rencontrer son regard.

Evelyn sert le reste de l'assemblée.

« J'espère que tu ne voies pas d'inconvénient à notre invitation chérie, avec ton accident tu dois être fatiguée, si jamais tu te sens trop fatiguée, la chambre d'amis est à ta disposition. La proposition de la semaine dernière tient toujours, me sourit-elle.

Je hoche la tête en la remerciant faiblement et reporte mon attention sur le verre entre mes mains.

-Béatrice tiendra la soirée j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces premiers mots à mon égard de la bouche d'Andrew me font l'effet d'une gifle. Je sais qu'il faut que je réponde mais mes mots restent quelques secondes dans ma gorge.

-O...Oui.

Le reste de l'apéritif se passe normalement, Evelyn étant retournée dans la cuisine nous fait savoir que la suite se fera un peu attendre.

Tobias se rapproche légèrement de moi.

-On monte ?

Je hoche la tête aussi vivement que je le peux et commence à me lever.

Andrew tourne la tête vers nous, visiblement intrigué par notre soudaine prise en mouvement.

-Comme le dîner n'est pas tout a fait prêt je me suis dit que l'on pourrait aller dans la bibliothèque si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sur.

-Non, non, grogne-t-il.

Je suis avec soulagement Tobias jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il m'aide à monter en me portant à moitié.

Il s'écarte rapidement de moi une fois arrivé au dessus. Le fait qu'il respecte à ce point mon besoin de garder une certaine distance malgré l'après-midi que l'on vient de passer ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que finalement il ne me veut pas de mal.

-Bibliothèque ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête et le suis dans la même pièce que la dernière fois.

Une fois de plus les livres m'apaisent.

Mais en étant là au milieu de la pièce avec Tobias en face de moi, je me rends compte à quel point je suis crispée et la douleur se réveille, c'est comme si j'avais été anesthésiée pendant tout le temps que nous avons passé en bas et qu'une fois montée à l'étage tout mon corps s'était réveillé.

« Eh, comment tu te sens ? Me demande un Tobias très concerné.

Je hausse les épaules en sentant mes lèvres trembler et mes yeux me piquer sans que cette fois je ne puisse rien y faire.

Mon geste est accueillis par un froncement de sourcils de sa part.

Il ouvre légèrement ses bras.

-Viens par là.

Et après quelques secondes d'hésitations sans jamais une initiative de sa part je m'avance doucement et me blottis dans ses bras qu'il ressert délicatement autour de mon petit cadre.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non, murmuré-je la tête enfouit dans son épaule.

Je laisse librement mes larmes couler et les sanglots secouer douloureusement mon corps.

-Tu veux bien me parler ?

-J'ai peur, gémis-je.

-Je sais, mais mes parents sont là avec nous, si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu on est trois pour te protéger contre un seul. Rien ne t'arrivera je t'en fais la promesse. Plus jamais il ne posera la main sur toi.

Une nouvelle saccade de sanglots me secoue. Et il sert me sert un peu plus fort mais toujours avec douceur.

-Mais après ? Après ce soir, qu'est ce qui se passera ? Demandé-je précipitamment.

-Chut, calme toi. Après on trouvera des solutions, les meilleures possibles pour qu'enfin tu puisses vivre comme tu le mérites. Heureuse.

Je le repousse aussi violemment que je peux.

-Tu mens ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, alors que c'est faux.

-Non, non je t'interdis de dire ça.

Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je fais mon affaire personnelle de t'en persuader et peu importe le temps que ça prendra j'y arriverai.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Mais parce que je le veux, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Que même si on se connaît depuis très très peu de temps, eh bien je tiens à toi que tu le veuilles ou non.

J'ai beau essayer mais je n'arrive pas à croire un mot de ce qu'il me raconte, ça me paraît tellement impossible.

Le fait que je ne dise rien doit le convaincre de s'arrêter lui aussi puisque l'on reste silencieux pendant quelques instants. Mes pleurs se sont un peu atténués mais ma respiration reste assez rapide et rend mes côtes douloureuses.

-Tu as mal quelque part.

Il ne m'a même pas posé la question il l'affirme. Et en me concentrant je me rends compte que ma bouche est coincée dans une grimace.

-Où ?

-Laisse je vais bien.

Il essaie de le cacher mais je vois que je l'ai blessé. Je m'avance à nouveau vers lui, la culpabilité s'emparant de moi en me rendant compte de l'effet que mes propos aient pu avoir sur lui.

-Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi, chuchoté-je les yeux baissés.

Il approche doucement sa main de mon visage et mon premier instinct est de reculer mais je le laisse passer ses doigts sous mon menton et plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ne sois jamais désolée pour quelque chose comme ça. C'est moi qui devrait l'être d'avoir pu te laisser penser que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Je prends l'initiative un peu folle de mettre mes bras autour de sa taille. Pendant un temps je songe à me reculer mais je sens enfin la chaleur de ses bras m'entourer à nouveau.

-Les enfants ! À table ! Crie Evelyn depuis le rez de chaussé.

-On arrive maman !

Il me regarde à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux.

-On fait comme on a dit d'accord ? Juste avant le dessert tu montres que tu te sens mal et fatiguée mais surtout tu acceptes que ma mère te dises d'aller t'allonger et nous on s'occupe de le convaincre de te laisser passer la nuit ici. Tout se passera bien.

Je sèche les dernières larmes et le suis vers l'escalier.

Une fois en bas je recouvre ma crispation de toute à l'heure et m'assois à la même place que l'autre fois, à côté de Tobias.

Le dîner se passe sans encombre jusqu'à ce que les assiettes du fromages soient débarrassées. La pression s'empare de moi et sans même me forcer cette sensation m'épuise réellement. Et je me sens m'affaisser sur ma chaise en pensant à la suite des événements. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est de plus en plus lourd. Tobias tourne brusquement la tête vers moi .

-Tu te sens bien ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Béatrice ? Gronde Andrew.

Je gémis en entendant sa voix.

Une chaise racle le sol mais je n'ai pas la force de relever la tête pour voir qui cela peut bien être. L'angoisse me fait frissonner quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Mais je me détends à nouveau en entendant la voix douce d'Evelyn.

-Ma chérie ? Viens t'allonger, viens. Ça va aller.

-Non je vais la ramener à la maison.

-En fait Andrew, je voulais voir avec vous un point de votre rencontre avec l'adjoint de Montréal.

-Bien, gromelle-t-il.

Je sens des petites mains prendre les côtés de mes bras, on me lève de ma chaise et on me guide sans que je n'arrive vraiment à prendre conscience de mon environnement.

Je me sens me rasseoir sur quelque chose de plus moelleux cette fois et quand ma vision retrouve un peu de sa netteté je me rends compte que je suis dans une pièce que je ne connais pas, une chambre.

Evelyn rentre avec un verre d'eau à la main. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'avance vers moi.

-Tiens ma chérie, bois ça ça te fera du bien.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et savoure la fraîcheur du liquide qui finit de me sortir de de ma léthargie.

Le lit bouge à mes coté et je trouve Evelyn me regardant avec sympathie.

-Ça s'est plutôt bien négocié. Je veux que tu saches que dans cette maison tu ne seras jamais jugée, tu seras toujours ici chez toi.

Elle replace une mèche derrière mon oreille dans un geste très maternelle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce que tu as pu traverser même si je ne peux en aucun cas l'imaginer. Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant ma belle.

Elle sèche une petite larme et se lève.

-Bon il va falloir que j'y retourne. Allonge toi je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin. tu as l'air fatiguée, dis toi que tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquille.

Je doute fortement de sa dernière affirmation mais le garde pour moi je la remercie sincèrement pour tout et la regarde disparaître derrière la porte.

Je fais comme elle m'a conseillée et malgré l'angoissante situation dans laquelle je me trouve je me laisse peu à peu envahir par la fatigue. J'entends toujours un peu les voix de la salle à manger mais ma vision se noircit et je ne résiste plus et me laisse couler dans l'inconscience.

 **Pov Troisième personne :**

Evelyn ferme la porte de la chambre d'amis, non sans émotions pour cette jeune fille au vécu si terrible. Si elle avait mis un temps à vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la situation la vue de Béatrice si vulnérable et blessée l'a totalement convaincue.

Elle rejoint les hommes dans la salle à manger non sans recevoir un regard inquiet de son fils. En revanche Andrew se laisse tellement insensible qu'elle en aurait presque la nausée.

Andrew essaie de cacher du mieux qu'il peut de cacher la colère qui l'habite envers son idiote de fille et ce gamin stupide qui croit avoir tout les droits.

La fin du repas se passe dans un calme pesant, Andrew se lève et se prépare à partir.

-Je vais aller chercher Béatrice.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Continuez de me donner vos avis :)**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **Anonyme :** **Bon cette fois tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir j'ai posté rapidement ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de ta petite question, tu le sauras de toute façon et puis si je te dévoile ce qui se passera ou ne se passera pas il n'y aurait plus de suspens héhé ! Pour ma prochaine fanfic, j'ai le sujet et presque le résumé et merci de ta confiance :)**

 **Incroyable mais vrai ! Un nouveau chapitre oui oui ! ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à V.R.**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Au moment où les mots sortent de la bouche d'Andrew, mon sang se glace et la pensée que peut-être je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse me rend malade.

J'ai déjà la main sur mon téléphone au cas où ça se passe mal.

-Non ! Répond ma mère au quart de tour.

Nous dirigeons tous les trois notre regard vers elle, mon père et moi avec étonnement et pour notre invité un regard lourd de suspicion.

Elle se racle la gorge puis reprend :

-Je veux dire Tobias va aller la chercher, il connaît la maison, évidemment.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe mais fais comme elle dit et me dirige d'un pas non assuré vers la chambre.

En entrant, je m'attends à trouver une Tris terrifiée à l'idée de devoir retourner avec ce monstre mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de ça je la trouve paisiblement endormie. Recroquevillée sur le côté et recouverte de l'épaisse couverture que je vois monter et descendre régulièrement.

Malgré la situation la vision me fait sourire. Cependant je reprends rapidement mes esprits et retourne dans la salle à manger où m'attendent les adultes, je crois que j'ai finalement cerné que la réaction de ma mère était une manière d'amener la dernière partie de notre plan de ce soir.

Et le fait que Tris soit vraiment endormie ne peut jouer qu'en notre faveur.

-Où est Béatrice ? s'énerve Andrew.

-Elle dort Monsieur, j'ai essayé de la réveiller mais elle à l'air bien assommée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Il se dirige maintenant dans le couloir d'où je viens d'apparaître, mes parents et moi sur ses talons. La peur au ventre je le vois ouvrir les deux premières portes qu'il trouve sans aucune discrétion malgré les protestations de maman lui intimant de faire moins de bruit.

Mais évidemment il finit par trouver la bonne porte.

-Béatrice, lève toi maintenant !

Nous arrivons à ses côtés, mon téléphone est maintenant dans ma main, le 911 composé et mon pouce prêt à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Bien que je doute fort qu'il tente quoi que ce soit devant nous, je préfère être prudent.

Heureusement Tris est toujours dans les bras de Morphée et n'a donc pas à assister à tout ça.

-Andrew, je crois qu'il serait préférable de la laisser dormir. Vous pourriez la porter jusqu'à votre voiture mais avec ses blessures je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Vous en voyez une autre vous ? Son ton est devenu carrément désagréable, et il ne cache même plus son agacement.

-La chambre n'est à personne, on la laisse dormir ici. Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de la réveiller. On vous la ramène dans la matinée, sans faute.

Ma mère à toujours eu un talent fou pour mettre les gens dans sa poche, elle sait trouver les bons arguments au bon moment, qui plus est même maintenant.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée, nous sommes déjà restés manger, je ne voudrais pas profiter de votre hospitalité, réplique Andrew ayant retrouver son amabilité surjouée.

-Mais enfin ça me fait plaisir, si je vous le propose. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle allait nous déranger, regardez la, elle n'a pas l'air des plus turbulentes.

-Si vous insistez.

Mes sourcils sont tellement hauts sur mon front que ça en devient douloureux, mon Dieu c'était facile ! Je sauterais bien de joie là tout de suite mais le doute qu'il puisse revenir sur sa décision est trop fort.

-Vraiment ? Parfait alors c'est réglé.

-Hmm, mais je veux la voir demain matin à la maison, grommelle-t-il.

-Ce sera fait.

Nous le raccompagnons, je m'arrête dans le salon et laisse mes parents aller jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ils le saluent aussi naturellement que possible et ne ferme la porte qu'après le bruit d'une portière qui claque et d'un moteur vrombir.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus que nous trois je vois leurs épaules affaissées d'un même geste.

Le sourire sur mon visage me tire douloureusement les joues mais peu importe. J'ai tenu ma promesse elle n'est pas repartie avec lui.

-Bon, ce genre de scénario on les trouve dans les films Tobias, mais on peut dire que la mission est réussi non ? Rit nerveusement ma mère.

-Merci, merci infiniment, soufflé-je en les prenant tous les deux dans mes bras.

Ils me serrent à leur tour.

-C'est grâce à toi fiston si elle est sortie de ses griffes, tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. Je suis fier de toi.

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on appelle la police ! Lancé-je en me dirigeant déjà pour récupérer mon portable que j'ai laissé sur le canapé.

Le numéro est toujours composé quand je le déverrouille.

-Tobias, chaque choses en son temps, mieux attendre que l'on soit à peu près sûr qu'il soit rentré pour ça non ? Il vient de partir. Je propose que l'on attende les coups de 23h. Va plutôt te préparer pour aller te coucher toi aussi.

Je me résigne à ce que demande ma mère et monte dans ma chambre même si l'envie d'aller voir Tris est très forte je me retiens, j'aurais tout le temps à présent.

En prenant mon pyjama dans ma commode je lance à regard au visage souriant de Sarah posé là.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse cette fois tu vois ?

Sauf qu'elle ne me répondra pas, plus jamais.

-Tu me manques petite sœur, je t'aime, murmuré-je.

Sous la douche chaude je laisse la pression retomber, Tris est en sécurité maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que va être la suite des événements mais je suis sûr d'une chose, elle sera heureuse à l'avenir ou du moins je ferai tout pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi autour d'elle. J'espère juste que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible.

J'ai retrouvé ma mère dans le salon, elle a préparé des boissons chaudes. Nous sommes assis sur la canapé en suivant des yeux mon père qui fait les 400 pas dans la pièce, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Il est 23h05.

« Oui bonsoir, je vous appelle pour vous signaler un cas de violence sur mineure.

Une pause.

-Alors je vous explique, c'est une amie de mon fils qui a été admise à l'hôpital la semaine dernière, pour agression. Il s'avère que cette jeune fille à plus tard avouer à mon fils que c'était son père Andrew Prior le responsable... Non nous ne savons pas encore depuis combien de temps ça dure, ils sont nouveaux en ville... Il y a environ deux semaines.

Nouveau silence, pas trop long j'espère, les images qui me passent en tête ne sont pas des plus joyeuses.

-Non, non elle dort chez nous ce soir... Oui d'accord je vous donne ça tout de suite je l'ai noté juste là. Ah voilà alors Andrew Prior au 7 Avenue Michigan... Oui bien sûr cela va de soi, je lui parlerai de tout ça demain... Non non je pense que ce n'est pas la peine elle dort pour le moment, si vous voulez on essaiera de la convaincre d'aller au poste demain, si ça ne fonctionne pas je vous rappelle et vous passerez dans ce cas... Marcus Eaton... Oui c'est bien ça... Très bien merci... Oui bonne soirée à vous aussi, au revoir Monsieur.

Il remet le téléphone sur sa base, il se frotte la nuque et se retourne vers nous.

-Bon ils ont envoyé une équipe dès que j'ai appelé, l'agent que j'ai eu m'a juste demandé des détails sur la situation mais ils se rendent chez Pior en ce moment même.

-Merci papa, dis-je avec soulagement.

-Je t'en prie Tobias, j'espère simplement ne pas avoir à refaire ça un jour. Ah et ils doivent me rappeler quand ils l'auront eu.

-Tobias je pense, qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir, on discutera de tout ça demain,suggère maman.

-Oui d'accord, bonne nuit.

Je les embrasse tous les deux sur la joue.

Au lieu de me diriger tout de suite vers l'escalier je me dirige vers la chambre où dort Tris. Elle a du bouger dans son sommeil puisque sa position s'apparente plus à celle d'une étoile de mer sur une plage. Je ris un peu à cette pensée et me dirige lentement vers le bord du lit, je m'y assois et pousse quelques mèches qui me cache son visage. Je reste quelques instants à la regarder dormir, je la recouvre correctement de la couette, l'embrasse sur le front et me lève.

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte :

-C'est fini Tris. Dors bien.

Une fois dans mon lit je fixe le plafond, bien décidé à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

 **Pov Troisième personne :**

L'équipe de police devant intervenir dans cette arrestation vient d'arriver à l'adresse donnée par Monsieur le maire où ils trouvent comme prévu une Berlin gris métallisée garée dans l'allée. Le groupe s'avance vers la porte, constatant que les lumières de la maisons sont totalement éteintes ils continuent plus assurément leur chemin.

Ils en ont tous déjà vu des affaires comme celle là mais le même sentiment les habite à chaque fois, malgré l'indifférence qu'ils doivent montrés quotidiennement, dans leurs esprits ils restent humains et ne peuvent donc pas rester insensibles à ce genre de cas.

Ils frappent à la porte, une première fois puis une deuxième.

-Monsieur Prior, police ouvrez cette porte !crie l'un d'eux.

Un bruit de chute à l'intérieur leur fait savoir que la maison n'est pas vide. L'agent s'apprête à se répéter quand la porte s'ouvre, suivie d'un grognement de mécontentement.

Dans l'encadrement apparaît un Andrew Prior complètement ivre.

-Qui diable êtes vous pour vous permettre de déranger les gens à cette heure ? Articule-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, l'esprit embrouillé par la quantité d'alcool qu'il a consommé plus tôt.

Un des trois énergumènes qui se tiennent devant lui sort quelque chose de sa veste et lui colle devant le nez, il louche pour essayer de comprendre ce qui peux bien se passer mais se fait devancer.

-Agent Carter, police judiciaire de Chicago. Monsieur Prior vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violence sur mineure sur la personne de Béatrice Prior.

Malgré la brume omniprésente dans son crane il arrive facilement à remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Une rage folle s'empare de lui et le fait presque perdre l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussi à trouver .

-La salope, mais quelle petite..., il se coupe lui-même réalisant dans un élan de lucidité dans quelle situation ce monstre qu'il devait appeler sa fille l'avait mis.

D'un geste brusque il essaie de claquer la porte mais son geste lent est vite contré par l'agent Carter, qui bloque l'ouverture avec son pied et qui avec l'aide de ses collègues attrape le suspect par le col et le colle au mur. Après l'avoir maîtrisé et passé les menottes, il le dirige vers la voiture.

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

Après avoir récité la phrase qu'il a déjà dit maintes et maintes fois l'agent Carter force sans ménagement Prior dans le dos de la voiture et s'assoit à son côté.

Il compose le numéro que lui a transmis son collègue, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie son interlocuteur répond.

-Oui bonsoir Monsieur le Maire, Agent Carter à l'appareil, vous avez eu mon collègue tout à l'heure et il m'a transmis votre numéro... Oui il est dans la voiture.

Ses propos sont accompagnés par un grognement presque animal à sa gauche.

-Je vous en prie, au revoir Monsieur le maire.

La tête appuyée sur l'appui tête il félicite ses collègues et regarde par la fenêtre, soulagé que cette arrestation se soit bien passée.

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé de l'arrestation à la troisième personne :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos petits mots**

 **Bonne journée !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 :**

 **Anonyme : J'ai fais le plus vite possible ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ça me touche :) Mais non je vais pas te détester enfin ! Et pour la prochaine fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais j'attends de voir si j'arrive à combiner les deux en gardant le rythme ou si j'attends la fin de celle-ci ;)**

 **Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

 **Pov Tris :**

Je me réveille en sursaut, je mets un bon moment à me rappeler où je me trouve. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Je décide quand même de me risquer à sortir en dehors de la chambre.

La maison est encore plongée dans le noir et il fait toujours sombre dehors, en regardant vers la télévision au moment où je rentre dans le salon je peut lire qu'il n'est que 2h45 du matin. Je me rends compte que ma gorge est sèche, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir crié mais malgré cela je retourne rapidement dans la chambre reprendre le verre que j'avais vu en me réveillant. Au moment où j'entre dans la cuisine pour aller le remplir, je me prends le pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte et évite de justesse la collision entre le bois et mon nez.

-Aïe ! chuchoté-je.

Je crie doucement quand j'entends le choc de quelque chose tombant par terre, je vérifie que mon verre est toujours dans ma main et scanne la pièce en constatant que oui et me retrouve nez à nez avec une silhouette imposante.

L'angoisse mêlée à la fatigue ne faisant pas un très bon mélange, j'ai l'impression que tout est décuplé par 10 et me mets à sangloter sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Oh non, Tris je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Je lève la tête vers la fameuse silhouette qui s'avère être en réalité Tobias, avec seulement un bas de pyjama et des cheveux en bataille.

Malgré cette vue je ne cesse de pleurer.

-Je... je voulais juste aller che...chercher de l'eau, je sais même pas pourqu...pourquoi je pleure dés...désolée, reniflé-je.

Il prend prudemment le verre de mes mains et se retourne pour aller vers l'évier, quelques secondes plus tard je savoure l'apaisement que me procure la boisson.

J'entends vaguement un petit rire. Je lève les yeux difficilement vers son origine ayant de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouvert. J'ai conscience pourtant que je suis en train de me rendormir, là debout dans une cuisine. Une fois mes mains vides à nouveau je sens un bras autour de mes épaules me portant presque jusqu'à la chambre à nouveau.

Je suis un peu plus réveillée après m'être couchée sous les draps, l'effort m'ayant demandé un peu de concentration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis allé boire un peu d'eau comme toi.

-Aah, soupiré-je d'une voix pâteuse, pas très consciente de quoi je pouvais bien avoir l'air.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se rendormir mademoiselle, ricane Tobias.

-Hmm, reste là jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme s'il te plaît, soupiré-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

La deuxième fois que je me réveille j'ai beaucoup plus conscience de ce qui s'est passé, mais sans trop pouvoir croire que ça à marché.

Je reste quelques minutes dans mon lit à fixer le plafond, me demandant encore si je devrait rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher ou au contraire si je devrais sortir, la première option me va beaucoup mieux que la seconde, mais comme on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie...

Me voilà donc dans le même couloir que cette nuit, la seule différence est que j'entends des voix calmes à l'autre bout, dans la cuisine.

Je me dirige donc discrètement là-bas. En passant devant une fenêtre je ne vois plus sa voiture, il est parti.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la cuisine je m'arrête, pas très certaine d'y être invitée. Marcus lit son journal, Evelyn sirote une tasse fumante, et Tobias à le nez dans le frigo. Je tord violemment mes doigts gênée par la situation et suis traversée par l'idée que je pourrais peut-être partir en courant par la porte d'entrée et les laisser à ce moment familial.

« -Béatrice ! Entre ma chérie ne reste pas là ! Ma voix d'Evelyn me fait sursauter.

Je la regarde un peu incrédule mais me dirige vers la table où une fois de plus je reste debout sans savoir quoi faire. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lui fait presque sortir les yeux de la tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger madame ?

En voyant sa réaction je regrette un peu et baisse la tête de peur qu'elle soit en colère contre moi.

-Mais tu ne penses quand même pas que tu dois nous préparer à manger n'est ce pas ?

Elle me soulève le menton.

-Béatrice regarde moi, ici tu n'as à te charger de rien, tu es notre invitée, compris ?

Je hoche la tête un peu incertaine mais m'assois comme elle me le demande à sa gauche.

-Tu as faim Tris ?

Je m'apprête à secouer la tête mais me ravise en me disant que ce serait impoli, je hausse les épaules.

-Du jus de fruit ?

-O...oui s'il te plaît.

-Des céréales ?

Je répond à nouveau par l'affirmative plus hésitante cette fois.

En quelques secondes je vois un grand verre de jus d'orange et un énorme bol rempli de céréales. Je regarde avec de grands yeux Tobias qui me donne un air innocent.

-Désolé, ne mange pas tout si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas. Mais mange un peu quand même...S'il te plaît.

Je commence donc à prendre quelques bouchées, je lance un regard vers Marcus qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il à la tête baissée et l'air fatigué.

Je me risque à poser, à personne en particulier, la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Où est-ce qu'il e...est ?

Trois paires d'yeux se concentrent sur moi, me faisait rougir fortement, Evelyn pause sa main sur la mienne et me couvre d'un regard rassurant .

-Après que tu sois partie te coucher, il a voulu te récupérer mais on a réussi à le convaincre de te laisser dormir. Une fois que l'on était à peu près sûr qu'il soit rentré Marcus a appelé la police et ils l'ont arrêté, pour de bon.

Je mets un temps à encaisser ce que je viens d'entendre et me tend sur ma chaise. Ils l'ont arrêté, ils l'ont arrêté.

Un sourire léger se dessine sur mon visage tandis que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens exactement mais je sais une chose, il est parti.

-Ça va Tris ? Demande Tobias en enveloppant mes épaules.

-J... je ne sais pas tr...trop, il est vraiment parti ?

-Oui Béatrice il est parti, pour de bon. Tout n'est pas encore finit mais il ne te fera plus de mal, me rassure Marcus.

Sans trop réfléchir je saute dans les bras d'Evelyn en pleurant et riant nerveusement à la fois.

-Merci, merci, merci, répété-je encore et encore.

-Ne nous remercie pas ma chérie, nous avons fait ce qui était nécessaire, tu es en sécurité. Répond elle en me caressant le dos.

Je m'écarte un peu gênée d'avoir réagit aussi violemment et me rassois, rouge comme une pivoine sur ma chaise à côté de Tobias.

-Aller finis ton petit déjeuner, on parlera de tout ça après.

Je mange donc à peu près la moitié du bol et boit tout le jus sous le regard satisfait de Tobias.

Une fois douchée et vêtue des vêtements qu'Evelyn m'a prêté, je me rends dans le salon où tout le monde est assis. Après l'euphorie de ce matin j'ai commencé tout au long de la matinée à ressentir l'angoisse de ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant. Et cette sensation n'était toujours pas atténuée au moment où je prends place à mon tour.

-Tu te sens prête à parler ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demande Marcus d'un air sérieux.

Je hoche tant bien que mal en essayant d'avaler la boule coincée dans ma gorge.

-Bien, avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que ce que Tobias nous a dit restera entre nous et la police. Pour aujourd'hui tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi. La police à besoin de ta déposition, ils ont besoin que tu dises toi même ce qui s'est passé chez toi, depuis combien de temps et dans quelles circonstances. Pour ça nous pouvons soit nous rendre au commissariat soit des agents peuvent venir ici si tu ne te sens pas prête.

Je réfléchis à toute allure aux deux propositions qui me sont faites sans trop savoir laquelle serait la mieux.

Dans un sens je ne veux pas associer cette maison à tout ça en y faisant entrer des policiers mais dans l'autre la pensée de me rendre au commissariat si tôt me rend malade.

Je regarde Marcus avec de grands yeux cherchant ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

-On peut aussi attendre mais dis toi que ce qui sera fait ne sera plus à faire, une fois que tu auras tout dit aux enquêteurs ils n'auront presque plus besoin de toi si ce n'est que pour le procès et pour te demander quelques précisions, me rassure-t-il.

-Papa, si elle n'est pas prête on ne la forcera pas, gronde Tobias.

-Je suis pr...prête, je crois c'est ju...ste que... que je ne sais pas qu...quoi faire.

-Si jamais tu ne veux pas aller au commissariat aujourd'hui tu devras obligatoirement y aller plus tard.

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils vie...viennent ici, murmuré-je.

-C'est très courageux de ta part ma chérie.

Je ris presque en entendant le mot courageux être rattacher à moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi une famille aussi soudée et aimante voudrait m'aider et encore moins m'accepter sous son toit.

-Très bien je vais les rappeler alors, lance Marcus en se levant et sortant de la pièce le téléphone à la main.

-Tu veux qu'on monte ?

-O...oui.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers Tobias s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

-e vais te faire visiter si tu veux, pour le bas tu connais déjà toutes les pièces mais pour le haut j'ai pensé que comme tu vas sûrement rester un peu ici tu voudrais connaître un peu mieux la maison, ça te dit ?

Je hoche la tête.

Il me montre sa chambre, celle de ses parents, une deuxième salle de bain sans passer par la bibliothèque. Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas ouvert une des porte et lance un regard interrogateur vers cette dernière.

Il doit comprendre ma question silencieuse puisque tout à coup son attitude change et il se frotte la nuque rapidement en respirant plus difficilement.

-Non, non, dé...désolée, je voulais pas que...

-C'est pas de ta faute c'est juste que...

Il me lance un regard intense en laissant sa phrase en suspend, comme si il cherchait dans mes yeux si oui ou non il pouvait me faire confiance.

Il doit décider que oui puisqu'il reprend la parole, toujours sans ouvrir la porte.

-C'était la chambre de ma...ma petite sœur, elle...

Je le coupe en voyant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

Il hoche la tête la bouche serrée et les joues rouges.

Il se reprend rapidement et se redresse essuyant vivement le coin de ses yeux.

-Alors, tu préfères aller dans ma chambre ou la bibliothèque ?

Je lui lance un sourire penaud.

-La bibliothèque ?

Il hoche la tête et me précède. Nous nous asseyons sur le petit canapé présent dans le pièce et je fais le rapprochement entre ce que Tobias vient de me faire comprendre et les photos que j'avais vu la première fois que j'étais montée ici, tout un cadre rempli de photos de famille avec sur presque toutes le visage d'une jeune fille ressemblant à Tobias.

Je reporte mon attention sur ce dernier qui à le regard plongé dans le vide, je pose non assurément ma main sur la sienne.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne vou...voulais pas te rendre tr...triste.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça.

Il me regarde à son tour, ses yeux remplis de questions.

-Comment, comment tu as fais pour vivre avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

La voilà la question, celle qui si j'y réponds sera forcément suivit d'un tas d'autres.

Je le regarde, puis décide qu'il est en droit de me poser des questions, la confiance que je lui porte y étant pour beaucoup je soupire en fermant les yeux.

-Pour ma m...mère.

-Elle t'a obligé à rester avec lui ? Demande-il sans comprendre.

Je sais pas pourquoi je continue mais c'est ce que je fais.

-Non.. c'est moi, elle est m...morte à ca...cause de moi. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, elle avait accepté de m'emmener au cinéma alors que j'aurais dû être à l'école, à chacun de m...mes anniversaire peu importe que j'ai éc...école elle tenait à passer la journée avec moi ma...mais on a eu un acc...accident, elle est morte sur le coup alors que j'en suis sortie ind...indemne. Et depuis il a changé, je lui ai pr..pris la fe...femme qu'il aimait, dis-je rapidement.

C'est la première fois que j'exprime ce que je ressens à propos de ça et étonnamment j'ai l'impression que malgré les larmes qui ornent maintenant mes joues un poids déjà énorme se levait petit à petit de mes épaules.

-Quel âge tu avais ?

Je sais que derrière cette question, il y a un gros sous-entendu mais répond quand même bien décidée à ce que ce soit la dernière.

-Onze ans.

-Tu veux dire que ça fait 5 ans ?!

Je hoche la tête,le visage rouge de honte. Il s'approche de moi, tout doucement comme à son habitude et approche sa main de mon visage, je recule un peu puis me laisse faire.

-Tu ne crois pas ce qu'il t'as dit n'est-ce pas ? Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas de ta faute tu m'entends ? Tris ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est morte.

Je ne réponds pas, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre, fort. Et là dans l'étreinte de ce garçon que je connais à peine, je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré, criant toute la douleur que je garde depuis toutes ces années.

 **J'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne journée et bon week-end :)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **Anonyme : Ohlala merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche énormément. Pour la deuxieme histoire elle est en ligne :) Encore merci ! Et non je ne te déteste pas je t'assure ^^**

 **Guest : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Hello !**

 **Je voudrais juste préciser que le fait que j'ai posé ma deuxième histoire ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin de celle-ci ! J'ai du temps donc combiner les deux ne sera pas un problème :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

 **V.R. possède les personnages...même Tobias oui oui** **:(**

 **Pov Tris :**

La route vers le commissariat se fait en silence, un silence tendu. Tobias est à côté de moi, sa main posée sur la mienne.

Dire que je suis sereine serait un des plus gros mensonges de toute ma vie, le fait de savoir que je vais devoir révéler à des inconnus ce que j'ai toujours réussi à cacher me terrifie.

Je sens l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure que la voiture avance, je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut se trouver le poste mais je le sens, ça monte. C'est viscérale.

Une fois garés, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est paralysé sur ce siège mais que paradoxalement cette ceinture m'emprisonne et m'empêche de respirer convenablement.

J'ai beau avoir pris mes médicaments au déjeuner, les signes sont là. Je n'entends plus que mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre, mes joues chauffes et mes mains sont moites. Ma main, ongles en évidence, se rend automatiquement vers mon bras couvert, je passe en dessous de ma manche, et les plante de toutes mes forces, je pince, je griffe en essayant désespérément d'arriver au point où je ne ressentirai plus rien.

D'un coup je sens une main sur la mienne, me forçant à écarter rapidement mes doigts et relâcher mon poignet.

« Parle-moi plutôt, je t'en supplie.

Tobias.

Je lève des yeux embués vers lui me rappelant de sa présence, avec appréhension je plonge mon regard dans le sien où à mon grand étonnement, je ne vois que de l'inquiétude, de la tendresse mais pas de pitié, jamais de pitié.

-Écoute, mes parents sont rentrés pour prévenir que nous aurions un peu de retard, j'ai dis que je resterai avec toi mais pour qu'on sache ce que tu veux faire il va falloir que tu me parles Tris, me prévient-il en remettant avec attention une mèche derrière mon oreille.

J'essaie de calmer au mieux mon souffle inégal mais ne pouvant pas faire de miracle je commence après une grande inspiration :

-Je... Je d...dois y aller mai...maintenant sinon je ne le fera...ferai jamais, mais j'ai pe...peur Tobias.

-Peur de quoi dis-moi ?

-Des g...gens là-de...dedans, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pen...penser de moi ?

Je lui cache du mieux que je peux une partie de ce que je ressens mais je peux voir que je ne le berne pas.

-Alors les personnes que tu vas rencontrer Tris ne sont pas là pour te juger tu m'entends, tu es une victime point barre. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse je me trompe.

-Il...il y s...sera ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te jure que tu ne le croiseras pas, tout a déjà été mis en place pour ça. Tout va bien se passer, après ce sera finit et on fera ce dont tu auras envie d'accord ?

Je hoche un peu la tête plus pour lui faire plaisir que par conviction.

-Tu te sens prête ?

-O...oui.

-Bien alors c'est parti.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour moi de commencer à détacher ma ceinture ma portière s'ouvre attendant que je descende.

-Tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi.

J'ai droit à un doux baiser sur le front avant que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée.

Je passe les portes un peu à reculons et me retrouve devant Evelyn, Marcus et un autre homme que je ne connais pas, je fais un pas en arrière instinctivement et me cache quasiment derrière Tobias.

L'homme en question penche la tête pour être sûr que je le vois.

-Béatrice ? Bonjour, je suis Amar, le commissaire de ce poste. Nous avons fait en sorte que ton interrogatoire ne se passe qu'en présence de femmes, cela te convient-il ?

Je hoche la tête avec soulagement.

-Parfait, ma collègue va venir te chercher, me sourit-il.

Je le regarde s'éloigner alors qu'Evelyn drape affectueusement son bras sur mes épaules.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, après aujourd'hui tu auras terminé le plus dur, ça n'ira qu'en s'arrangeant.

En entendant ses mots je sens d'un coup une épaisse de bulle se former autour de moi, l'engourdissement que je cherchais tant à ressentir est enfin là. Je suis consciente de mon entourage mais c'est comme si j'étais protégée.

Je comprends ce que j'entends mais c'est comme si pour un court laps de temps la douleur avait été anesthésiée. Et au lieu d'essayer de me réveiller de cet état second, je m'y enfonce le plus possible y reposant tous mes espoirs pour que ce moment soit le plus facile possible.

-Bonjour Béatrice, je suis le capitaine Webber, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de prendre ta déposition.

La femme devant moi me regarde avec sympathie et me montre une porte.

-En revanche je vais devoir dans un premier temps te voir toute seule. Ça ira ?

Je hoche la tête comme une automate, je vois le regard soucieux de Tobias mais part sans un mot là où l'on me guide.

Nous rentrons dans une pièce, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle. Je m'assois derrière une table où un dossier est posé. Mon dossier médical.

-Bonjour, je me présente je suis le docteur Mélanie Grant, je suis psychologue et je vais rester ici si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est la procédure mais si tu préfères n'avoir qu'une seule personne en face de toi je comprendrai.

Je secoue la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à partir.

-Monsieur Eaton nous a donné ton dossier médical comme prévu. Nous somme bien d'accord que tu consens à ce que nous y ayons accès ? Demande Webber.

J'acquiesce.

-Je vais pour commence te poser des questions pour vérifier les informations de base de ton dossier afin d'être sûre que tout est en règle. Réponds moi par oui et corrige si il y a une erreur. Tu es prête à commencer ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Ton nom complet est bien Béatrice Edith Prior ?

-Oui.

-Née le 20 avril 2000 à Philadelphie ?

-Oui.

-Fille de Andrew Thomas Prior et Nathalie Louise Prior née Wright ?

Je ferme les yeux à la mention de ma mère mais l'engourdissement reprend vite le dessus.

-Oui.

Elle continue encore avec deux ou trois questions supplémentaires puis lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi.

-Bien maintenant je voudrais que tu me donnes clairement les faits.

Je prie intérieurement ma bulle de rester encore autour de moi et prend une grande respiration.

-Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture le jour de mon onzième anniversaire. Il n'a pas supporté de la perdre et s'est mis à boire. Il m'a frappée pour la première fois le soir de son enterrement. C'est ma faute si elle est morte. Ensuite ça a continué tous les jours un peu plus fort à chaque fois jusqu'à samedi dernier où j'ai finit à l'hôpital.

Je constate avec étonnement que je ne bute pas sur les mots.

-Et pourrais tu me décrire cette soirée ?

-On était aller manger chez Monsieur le maire et j'ai mal agit. Ça l'a énervé et quand nous sommes rentrés il m'a demandé de rentrer, il a fermé les portes et les volets. Il était ivre quand il est revenu vers moi. Il m'a fouetté avec sa ceinture, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant mais jamais autant que ça. Il m'a accusée d'avoir, je cite, couché avec Tobias Eaton et m'a traitée de tous les noms. Il a continué de me frapper, tirer les cheveux encore et encore. Et ensuite je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.

J'ai conscience d'avoir passé un morceau important de l'histoire et par le regard que je lis sur le visage des deux personnes en face de moi elles aussi.

Mes larmes coulent en continue sur mes joues mais je ne ressens toujours rien. Aucune douleur.

-Dans ton dossier il est stipulé que tu aies été victime d'un viol. J'ai besoin que si jamais tu te souviens tu me le confirmes.

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, revoyant derrière mes paupières la scène à laquelle j'ai droit dès qu'il m'arrive de m'endormir.

-Avant qu'il ne se mette à me frapper il a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère et il a commencé à passer ses mains sur mon corps, je l'ai repoussé et c'est là qu'il s'est énervé. Pour le reste je ne me souvenais pas quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital mais comme l'avais prévu le médecin je commence à me souvenir.

Le déclic s'est fait. Soudain. Mais il était là. La seule chose que j'essayais de renflouer au fond de moi vient de remonter à nouveau, entraînant avec elle l'explosion de ma bulle. Me faisant ainsi ressentir des pics de douleur dans tout mon corps le réveillant de la pire des manières.

Je sens que mon expression n'a pas changé mais j'ai l'impression que mon sang bout dans mes veines, envoyant à mon cerveau des brides de mémoire.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant avec mademoiselle Grant, et je reviendrai avec Monsieur et madame Eaton.

Je hoche la me retenant toujours de partir en vrille. La bulle a été remplacée par une bombe qui elle aussi ne cherche qu'à exploser. Emportant ma raison à son impact.

Je reporte mon attention, mâchoire serrée et yeux dans le vide sur la psy.

Elle me parle, j'entends des mot tels que « stress post-traumatique » « suivi psychologique ».

Mais en soit je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je me concentre surtout sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Après plusieurs questions auxquelles je réponds de façon très évasive elle sort enfin sa dernière phrase.

-Je vais aller appeler ma collègue, est-ce que tu m'autorises à parler avec les Eaton de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le temps que tu étais avec nous.

Je hoche la tête.

Elle se lève, passe derrière moi puis revient et se rassoit. Suivie de près la la policière et les Eaton qui s'assoit de part et d'autres de moi. Je rapproche automatiquement ma chaise d'Evlyn.

-Bon, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous vous dirons quand le procès aura lieu. Mais ce sera sans doute dans peu de temps, en attendant il faudrait que Béatrice ou vous puisse rester à disposition de la police.

-Bien sûr aucun problème, assure Marcus.

-Merci beaucoup, je vais maintenant passer la parole à ma collègue.

-Comme vous le savez j'ai pu discuter un peu avec Béatrice. Elle m'a autorisée à vous énumérer quelques points.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commence.

-Béatrice souffre d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. C'est quelque chose de courant dan des situation comme celle ci. Par conséquence je vais vous demander d'être assez prudent. La plupart des gens souffrant de ce trouble cherche à cacher aux autres ce qu'ils ressentent. Je vous invite donc à essayer le plus possible de la faire discuter, depuis le débit des événement elle a gardé beaucoup trop de choses pour elle c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il faut tout faire pour qu'elle évacue le plus possible. Ne la brusquez surtout pas il faudra que vous soyez très patients et compréhensifs de sa réticence à vouloir faire confiance.

-C'était prévu ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Béatrice devra également entamer un suivi thérapeutique, c'est quelque chose de plus que nécessaire.

-Bien entendu.

-Merci pour elle.

-Béatrice je vais juste te demander de signer ta déposition juste ici. Et comme tu es mineure et que pou l'instant les Eaton sont des tuteurs à part entière il faut qu'au moins l'un d'eux signe. Tu acceptes qu'ils prennent connaissance de ce que tu nous as dit ?

Je sais que de toute manière ils l'auraient su. Que tout le monde le saura.

Alors je hoche la tête pour la centième fois. Mais je m'arrange pour ne plus écouter ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Je vois du coin de l'œil Evelyn porter sa main à sa bouche et Marcus froncer les sourcils.

Nous sortons enfin et retrouvons Tobias assis sur une chaise, les avant bras posés sur les genoux. Il se lève en nous voyant. Je reconnecte mon cerveau à mes oreilles.

Il sonde mon regard du sien, cherchant des réponses à ses questions silencieuses.

-Tu vas bien ?

Mes joues sont encore tachées de larmes séchées mais j'acquiesce.

-Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie. Une assistance sociale sera mise en relation avec vous dès demain. Elle ne pouvait pas être là aujourd'hui. Elle doit vous appeler pour convenir d'où et quand vous pourrez la rencontrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Bon courage Béatrice, conclut Webber.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers l'extérieur. J'entends Marcus et Evelyn parler tranquillement de l'autre côté de Tobias. Ce dernier me lance des regards inquiets.

Je monte dans la voiture, la portière claque et le bruit résonne dans mes oreilles. La bombe est déclenchée et le compte à rebours a commencé.

 **Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de ce chapitre étant donné que je n'y connait rien à propos de la procédure de cas comme ça mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux...**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Et vous avez dépassé les 60 reviews ! Merci beaucoup vous êtes les meilleurs :)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Avant toute chose je voulais sincèrement vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps à mettre à jour. J'ai eu de gros soucis de santé et un traitement assez lourd qui m'a mis bien HS donc j'ai un peu laissé tout ça de côté. J'espère que vous comprendrez :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément de bien !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Anonyme: Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée tu dois me détester pour de bon cette fois ^^ J'ai vu ton commentaire sur mon autre histoire et encore une fois je suis désolée... mais je suis soulagée que tu me suives toujours :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu me pardonneras :)**

 **Julie:** **Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **BEA mania: Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément ! Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Aude: Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Pov Tobias :**

Je regarde droit devant moi, réfléchissant à une manière de briser le silence insupportable qui emplit la voiture depuis que nous avons quitté le commissariat.

Je me doutais bien que ce serait dur, que ce serait difficile pour Tris mais pas à ce point là. Même mes parents sont calmes et concentrés.

Je risque un œil vers Tris et la trouve dans la position qu'elle a adopté en montant dans la voiture, la tête baissée et ses cheveux me cachant les traits de son visage.

Ma main essaie de trouver d'elle même la sienne, posée sur le siège mais elle la retire avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'effleurer.

« -Tris, chuchoté-je.

Aucune réponse mais ma mère lance un regard dans le rétroviseur, nos yeux se rencontrent pendant une seconde et j'essaie de chercher dans les siens ma réponse à ma question silencieuse. Mais elle reporte vite son attention sur mon père puis sur la route.

J'appuie ma tête contre le siège en serrant les dents de frustration.

Une fois arrivés à la maison ma mère et Tris rentrent les premières.

-Papa parle moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il pose une main sur mon épaule de manière paternelle.

-Écoute fiston, il y a des choses que je ne peux te dévoiler moi-même mais il faut que tu saches et que tu te rendes compte qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

-Mais je sais ça, je...

-Tobias, je ne te dirai rien de plus. Aller rentre à l'intérieur tu vas tomber malade.

Je secoue la tête en le regardant s'éloigner vers la porte lui aussi. J'attrape mes cheveux et les sers fort entre mes doigts me demandant toujours quand arrivera le moment où j'aurai les réponses à mes questions.

Je rentre à l'intérieur à mon tour, après avoir retirer mon manteau et mes chaussures je retrouve mes parents seuls dans le salon, ma mère à une mine triste et mon père les sourcils froncés.

Je décide de ne pas insister et de monter dans ma chambre, si Tris veut me voir elle viendra d'elle-même je ne la forcerai pas.

Assis sur mon lit en train de jouer à un jeu sur mon portable je reçois un appel de Zeke.

-Allo, lancé-je d'un ton plus agressif que je n'aurais voulu.

-Bonjour Quatre, je vais bien c'est très gentil de ta part de le demander.

-Désolé...

-Je m'en remettrai mon poulet. Quoi de neuf ?

Je gratte l'arrière de mon cou, ayant sur le bout de la langue tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les dernières 48h qui je sais ne franchiront jamais la barrière de ma bouche.

-Rien et toi ?

-Pas grand chose, dis on a perdu au pari avec les filles et c'est tombé sur un marathon de films Disney, t'es de la partie ?

-Non j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir.

-T'es sûr ? Parce j'ai des cours à te donner "monsieur je fais l'école buissonnière pour les beaux yeux d'une petite blonde".

-Zeke, grogné-je.

-Ok, ok ! En parlant de ça comment elle va ?

-Elle à un nom tu sais ? Et sinon elle allait plutôt bien.

-Tu crois que c'est possible que Chris aille la voir ? Elle parle que de ça depuis l'autre jour.

-Hmm non ça risque d'être compliqué, elle est rentrée chez elle hier en fait.

Je suis tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui mentir de la sorte en face.

-Ah et la voir chez elle c'est pas possible ?

-Elle des parents assez...stricts. Et elle doit se reposer, essayé-je désespérément.

-D'accord je comprends. Sinon pour tes cours comment on fait ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça c'est pas un problème. Ou alors envoie moi la photo des cours important.

-Ça marche gros.

-Merci.

-Toujours pas décidé ?

-Eh non.

-Bon alors amuse-toi bien chaton.

-Ouais c'est ça salut Zeke, rie-je légèrement.

Quelques minutes après que j'ai raccroché ma porte s'entrouvre et ma mère passe la tête dans l'embrasure.

-Chéri, ton père et moi on doit s'absenter. On rentrera ce soir, en attendant si jamais Béatrice vient te parler ne la brusque pas s'il te plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre mais fais attention d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, ses propos replaçant tous mes doutes dans mon esprits.

-Il y a des choses à grignoter si jamais vous avez faim. A toute à l'heure, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi maman.

Je l'entends prévenir Tris et quelques instants plus tard j'entends les pneus crisser sur le gravier.

J'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit pendant de longues minutes en vain. Je contemple l'idée de me rendre en bas et finalement décide de redescendre au salon. J'allume un peu la télévision sans arriver à me concentrer. Je me lève toujours hésitant sur la bonne technique à aborder pour aller lui parler.

Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre et attend à nouveau quelques secondes.

-Tris ?

Je préfère m'annoncer avant de frapper de peur de l'effrayer. Après avoir frappé sans recevoir de réponse je retente ma chance.

-Tris c'est moi, je peux entrer ?

Toujours rien mais je me rends compte que depuis toute à l'heure l'eau de la douche coule. Sa chambre est reliée à la salle de bain directement mais il y a une porte qui donne sur le couloir.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et effectivement elle n'y est pas.

Je m'en approche et au fur à mesure les sanglots qui en proviennent m'emplissent les oreilles.

Je frappe un peu plus franchement pour qu'elle m'entende.

-Tris ? Tu vas bien ?

-Laisse moi !

Sa réponse est fragile mais perceptible bien qu'entre coupée de pleurs.

Je l'entends gémir comme si elle souffrait et d'un coup là comme ça une image me vient en tête, une impression de déjà vu et sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit j'ouvre la porte légèrement. Je l'entends perceptiblement, des bruits m'arrivent. Comme si elle se battait avec quelqu'un.

Je rentre entièrement en ne voyant aucun vêtement au sol et n'en ayant pas vu non plus dans la chambre.

Je vois avec soulagement par les couleurs sombres que je peux voir à travers le rideau de douche qu'elle porte toujours ses vêtements.

Je m'approche prudemment ne réfléchissant pas vraiment aux conséquences que pourraient avoir mes actes.

En voyant ses bras faire de grands gestes je tire le rideau et la trouve assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même frottant ses bras et toutes les parties visibles de son corps à une vitesse folle.

Je ne sais pas si elle à conscience de ma présence mais si c'est le cas elle ne le montre pas, la voyant commencer à tirer ses cheveux j'attrape doucement ses bras.

Ce geste à le mérite de la faire réagir puisqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi. Son visage est rouge, des traces d'ongles ornent ses joues. Mais ce qui me choque le plus est son regard, il est rempli de douleur, de peur et ça me brise le cœur.

Sortant de sa torpeur elle s'arrache à mes mains et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière en frottant à nouveau ses bras.

-Je veux qu'elles partent.

-Qui Tris ?

-Ses mains, ses mains fais les partir je t'en supplie, hurle-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas là Tris, il ne te fera plus de mal.

Elle ne répond pas, elle continue juste à pleurer.

-Tris je vais m'approcher, c'est moi, c'est juste Tobias.

Je parviens à nouveau à l'attraper et à avoir un aperçu de ses bras, ils sont rouges et ses bandages sont détrempés.

Elle essaie de se débattre mais je la tiens fermement à ma poitrine en essayant de la calmer, elle tente de sortir de mon étreinte à plusieurs reprises puis se laisse aller contre moi.

L'eau continue de couler et je suis aussi trempé qu'elle maintenant. Je tends le bras lentement et coupe l'eau.

Le seul son emplissant la pièce est désormais le bruit insupportable de ses sanglots étouffé par mon tee-shirt. Je la sert aussi fort que je peux essayant d'absorber un peu de sa douleur bien que ce soit impossible.

-Tris ? Parle moi je t'en prie ne garde pas tout ça pour toi !

-Je...je me souviens Tobias. Je ne veux p...pas me souvenir. Fais que ça s'arrête, je t'en supplie, articule-t-elle.

-De quoi tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse j'ai droit à son regard, perdu, vide pendant quelque secondes puis à nouveau effrayé. Elle secoue la tête encore et encore.

-Ok, ok on en parle pas maintenant. Chut, calme-toi. Tris je suis là, il n'y a que toi et moi tu es en sécurité. Je te le jure.

Au bout de longues minutes dans cette position elle se calme enfin un peu. Elle à les yeux gonflés et elle à l'air exténuée.

-Eh, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements secs d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête tout doucement.

-Je vais te ramener dans la chambre, ce sera mieux. On y va ?

Même réponse.

Je me soulève donc en essayant de ne pas glisser en coinçant son petit corps dans mes bras. Elle est tellement légère. Trop légère.

La porte menant à la chambre est verrouillée, elle avait dû oublier de fermer celle côté couloir. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Je la dépose dans le fauteuil plutôt que sur le lit pour ne pas le mouiller.

-Je reviens dans une minute ne bouge pas.

Je remonte le plus vite possible dans ma chambre, me change en quelques secondes, attrape un sweat et vais cherché un bas de survêtement de ma mère.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre je retrouve Tris toujours recroquevillée dans le fauteuil tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Tiens, enfile ça. Il faut que tu te réchauffes.

Je pose doucement les vêtements sur ses genoux.

-Je te laisse t'habiller d'accord ? Je serai juste à côté appelle moi quand tu as fini.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain et étend des serpillières sur le carrelage. Une fois que c'est sec je reste debout à repasser les événements dans ma tête et à chercher de quoi elle voulait parler. Je suis coupé par une petite voix qui m'appelle de l'autre côt é de la porte. Je suis coupé par une petite voix qui m'appelle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tris est maintenant assise sur son lit, tout au bord comme si elle allait avoir à partir en courant d'une minute à l'autre.

Je m'assois doucement à côté d'elle et elle pose ses yeux larmoyants sur moi.

-Allonge-toi sous les couvertures. Il faut que tu te reposes tu as passé une longue journée.

On se lève sans dire un mot mais au lieu de se coucher elle me prend dans ses bras, d'abord surpris par son geste j'accepte son étreinte et profite de cet instant.

-Ça fait tellement mal, soupire-t-elle douloureusement.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu m'autorises à te poser des questions ? Comme ça tu pourras répondre à ce que tu veux. Mais tu n'es obligée à rien, je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux, je ne te jugerai pas. Ça te va ?

-Oui d'accord, répond-elle fébrilement.

Elle brise notre étreinte et se couche sous la couette en se rapprochant du mur. Elle tapote en rougissant la place à côté d'elle, je m'y installe en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

-Quand tu dis que tu te souviens, c'est de quelque chose qui date de samedi soir ?

Elle sert les lèvres et ferme les yeux en acquiesçant. La voir dans cet état fais monter en moi une colère sourde envers ce salaud.

-Tu te sentirais capable de me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Elle secoue violemment la tête.

-D'accord. C'est quelque chose qui c'était déjà passé auparavant ?

-Non, gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu...

Je ne finis pas ma question parce qu'une idée de ce que cela pourrait être me traverse l'esprit, au début je n'y crois pas. Puis me reviennent en mémoire, le visage de mes parents, les mots de Tris à propos de _ses_ mains...

Dans ses yeux je lis qu'elle à bien comprit ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et ça ne les rends que plus désespérés.

-Tris, il t'a fait du mal de cette manière là ?

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues et son visage se contorsionne de douleur.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. Je suis désolée.

Ses sanglots secouent violemment son corps et cette vision est insoutenable. Je glisse vers elle et la laisse venir se recroqueviller dans mon côté.

Ma colère atteint un tel niveau qu'elle me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il l'a brisé, de toutes les façons possibles il l'a brisé. Il ne lui à rien laissé.

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :)**

 **Encore désolée de l'attente, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrai à nouveau mettre à jour, j'espère que ce sera rapide ! Ecrire m'avait manqué ^^**

 **Merci de suivre autant cette histoire !**

 **A très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Bonne fin d'après-midi !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre oui oui c'est bien vrai ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, ne me détestez pas je vous en supplie !**

 **Avec les cours à la maison, le bac qui arrive et tout le reste j'avoue que mes histoires sont un peu passées en secondaire. Mais je vais me reprendre :)**

 **Pour finir, je n'avais un ordi que cet après-midi ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu faire relire ce chapitre par quelqu'un d'autre, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop !**

 **Très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Guest : Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ahah ! Merciii ça me touche beaucoup :) Et désolée pour l'attente...**

 **Anonyme : Alors toi tu dois vraiment me détester...Du coup tu risques de ne pas me pardonner ! En tout cas merci de ton graaand mot enthousiaste et encore désolée pour l'attente. Pour Al j'ai quelques petites idées oui aha ! J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Guest (n°2): Merci de ton commentaire :)**

 **Julie : Merci, c'est très gentil :) Et merci pour ta compréhension ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Bea mania : Merciiiiii ! Ca me touche énormément, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

* * *

 **Pov Tobias :**

Après une bonne demi-heure Tris a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, pas moi. Des images immondes me parviennent sans que j'arrive à les empêcher de franchir la barrière de mon esprit.

Le simple fait d'y penser me donne la nausée, elle est là dans mes bras, minuscule, fragile mais en même temps si forte. Qui pourrait imaginer lui faire subir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle a enduré ? Elle mérite d'être heureuse et elle le sera.

Je me suis levé i peu près une heure, Tris dormais toujours. Mes parents ne seront de retour que tard ce soir et je commence à réchauffer ce que maman à préparer. J'allume la télévision pour me distraire un peu sans grand succès et essaie de me concentrer sur ce que je suis en train de faire.

A nouveau plongé dans mes pensées je n'entends Tris qu'au moment où elle se racle doucement la gorge.

« Hey.

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Salut, parvient-elle à chuchoter.

Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter et me contente de lui sourire d'une manière que je veux rassurante, elle ne e réponds pas et continue à me regarder comme un animal pris dans les phares.

-Tu as faim ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Soif ?

Même réponse sauf que cette fois elle n'arrête pas de secouer la tête et part avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Je lâche ma spatule et me précipite dans le couloir juste au moment où elle referme la porte de sa chambre. Après une brève hésitation je me retrouve finalement à frapper doucement contre le bois.

Pour toute réponse j'ai le droit à un gémissement plaintif. Je pousse la porte lentement et trouve Tris assise sur son lit le regard dans le vide et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Je peux approcher Tris ?

Elle sursaute légèrement au son de ma voix mais ne me répond pas. Je me dirige quand même prudemment vers le fauteuil en face du lit. Ses yeux, devenus alertes, suivent chacun de mes mouvements.

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour recommencer à parler elle me devance.

-Je te dégoutte ? Demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Abasourdi par sa question je mets quelques secondes à formuler ma réponse.

-Non.

-Tu mens.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, continué-je.

Elle rit amèrement.

-Je me dégoutte.

Je me soulève de mon siège et m'accroupie devant le bord du lit.

-Eh bien tu n'es pas dégouttante loin de là. Il l'est.

La mention de son père lui fait froncer les sourcils et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se remettre à pleurer.

-Alors de quoi tu me qualifie ? Je resterai sale jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je prends une grande inspiration :

-Tu es courageuse, intelligente, gentille et tu es... magnifique.

-Ah oui ?! Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?

-Oh mais j'en ai vu assez pour me faire une idée de la personne formidable qui se cache sous la carapace que tu t'aies créé. Tris, tu vas le relever, tu es forte. La personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu.

Elle se lève d'un bon et se poste sur le côté, je me lève à mon tour et me tient face à elle.

-C'est fort ça ?! Dit-elle en se montrant.

Elle ne me laisse pas répondre et reprend.

-Pour toi c'est fort une pauvre fille qui se laisse marcher dessus par son père, qui tue sa mère et qui pèse le poids d'une enfant de douze ans ?! Parce que c'est pas ma définition de la force ça Eaton !

Ses larmes coulent à présent le long de ses joues mais je me retiens de m'approcher.

-Tu n'as rien demandé Tris ! On ne t'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu ne méritais pas tout ça tu m'entends ? Rien de tout ça ! Et je te le répète tu n'as pas tué ta mère !

La prochaine chose que je vois c'est Tris tomber à genoux sur le sol secouée par des sanglots terriblement forts.

-Ça fait tr...trop mal Tobias, j'ai... j'ai l'im..impression de devenir f...folle.

Tombant à sa hauteur mes bras l'emprisonnent, elle se recroqueville dans contre moi et sans m'en rendre compte je commence à nous bercer d'avant en arrière.

-Tu n'es pas folle, je te promets que tu ne l'es pas. Tu vas t'en sortir Tris, tu seras heureuse, je ne laisserai personne, personne se mettre sen travers de ton chemin.

-Tu me le jure ? Demande-t-elle en reniflant.

-Je te le jure.

-Alors tu ne vas pas me laisser ?

-Pas tant que tu voudras de moi près de toi.

-Merci, soupire-t-elle. Merci, pour tout.

Ses mots flottent dans le silence qui s'est abattu sur nous. Nous restons encore quelques minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Tris aille prendre une douche et moi finir le repas.

Une fois tous les deux attablés je nous sers un peu de soupe.

« Au fait, Zeke m'a appelé et m'a dit que Christina voulait venir te voir à l'hôpital.

-Et tu lui as répondu ?

-Que tu étais rentrée chez toi.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu les connaîs depuis quand ?

-Qui, la bande ?

-Hmm hmm.

-Zeke, Uriah et moi on a grandit ensemble, ils vivaient juste à côté mais ils ont déménagé en primaire dans une maison plus au centre la ville. On a rencontré le reste en arrivant au lycée. En commençant par Al et Will et comme lui et Christina sortaient ensemble c'est comme ça qu'on a rencontré le reste des filles. Et pour finir on s'est à nouveau agrandi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, une petite blonde sympa, tu l'adorerais.

-Idiot...

-Je rigole pas !

-Mais ils ne m'ont vu qu'une seule fois !s'exclame-t-elle.

-Et alors ? Ils t'ont adoré et de toute façon tu es mon amie maintenant alors ils devront faire avec ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne viendront pas ici si tu n'en a pas envie et tu peux même ne jamais leur parler si ça te chante, sourie-je.

-C'est vraiment gentil... ça et tout ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure, on ne me l'avais jamais vraiment dit.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est normal. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Un jeu de société, télé,... ?

-Un jeu pourquoi pas, déclare-t-elle en rougissant.

-Après-vous mademoiselle, m'exclamai-je théâtralement en montrant la porte.

Une fois Tris sortie, j'entreprends de débarrasser les assiettes et vois, malheureusement celle de son côté de la table quasiment vide. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit pour ne pas avoir fait attention au fait qu'elle mangeait tout en discutant. Histoire qu'elle puisse manger un peu plus si elle en a envie je prends la boite à biscuits dans le placard et me dirige vers le salon où Tris m'attends debout, un peu crispée.

« -Les jeux sont dans la bibliothèque, on monte ?

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et me suit à l'étage.

Une fois arrivée elle se détend et va s'installer à la table dans le coin de la pièce.

-A quoi tu veux jouer ?

-Choisit.

Je me dirige donc vers l'armoire et en sort un monopoly, elle accepte ma proposition quand je le lui montre.

Et c'est comme ça que nous jouons et continuons cette soirée sans reparler de ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il est 23h et Tris a déjà baillé une bonne vingtaine de fois.

« On arrête ? On pourra reprendre demain soir si tu veux.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air épuisé.

-Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

Elle secoue cette fois la tête, plus réveillée.

-Je veux pas aller dormir, chuchote-t-elle.

-Pas de problèmes, tu veux lire un peu, où qu'on fasse un jeu de carte ?

Elle baisse la tête en rougissant.

-Oui ? Demandé-je.

-Je... Tu pourrais hmm me lire une histoire ?

Je souris devant son air adorable et accepte avec plaisir sa demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Le Petit Prince ?

-Je vais le chercher.

Je le trouve facilement et me dirige vers le bord de fenêtre où son entassés des coussins que je prends et pose par terre, je sors une couverture et la plie sur le côté. Une fois satisfait, je me retourne vers Tris qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Tu viens ?

Elle hésite quelques secondes mais se rapproche finalement et vient s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu des coussins.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle en prenant appui au mur. Et commence ma lecture.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes en sentant sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Puis au fur et à mesure de la lecture nous nous affaissons de plus en plus dans les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve la tête sur mon torse à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Elle ouvre la bouche et murmure quelque chose d'inaudible avant de sombrer. Je continue quelques secondes ma lecture avant de, moi aussi tomber de sommeil.

Je suis réveillé par une légère tape sur mon épaule et me retrouve nez à nez avec ma mère, penchée au dessus de moi. Je prends quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où je suis et avec qui.

Puis me frottant les yeux en gémissant je me tourne vers les yeux de ma mère.

« Tout va bien ?

-On devrait sortir pour parler, je ne veux pas la réveiller, chuchoté-je.

Je m'extrait de l'étreinte de Tris le plus délicatement possible et la recouvre de la couverture.

Je retrouve ma mère sur le palier accompagnée de mon père.

-Nous sommes désolés, la soirée a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demandé-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Béatrice ? Demande ma mère, inquiète.

-Plutôt bien, on a parlé. Un peu.

-Et ?

-Et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, soupiré-je sentant la colère monter.

-Oh Tobias, vient ici.

Je me demande un instant pourquoi elle me propose cela et me rends compte que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. La fatigue mêlée aux événement de la journée décuplent mes émotions et je me blottis dans les bras accueillants.

Mon père me tapote affectueusement le dos.

-Elle a l'air de te faire confiance, c'est une bonne chose.

Je hoche la tête tout en reniflant comme un enfant. Je finis par m'écarter de son épaule et m'essuie rapidement les yeux.

-Je suis fière de toi Tobias, dit-elle en me caressant la joue. Maintenant allez vous couchez, tu te lèves tôt demain.

-Bonne nuit Maman.

Elle m'embrasse la joue et se dirige vers la chambre parentale. Mon père pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Bonne nuit, Fils.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

Je rentre dans la bibliothèque et vais réveiller Tris.

-Tris ? Tris ?

Elle ouvre un œil fatigué et pose sur moi des yeux vitreux.

-Je vais te porter d'accord ?

-Hmm

Je passe doucement en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal mes bras sous ses genoux et derrière ses épaules.

-Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

-Non, gémit-elle.

-Tu...veux aller dans la mienne alors ?

Elle hoche la tête vaguement et la pose sur mon torse. Je souris à la sensation.

Je la pose doucement sur mon lit et m'assoit sur le côté.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et la regarde se laisser à nouveau aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Je réajuste la couette et prends le deuxième oreiller. Je m'allonge par terre et m'endors en me demandant de quoi demain sera fait.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir !**

 **Encore merci a vous et pour vos petits mots qui me vont droit au cœur !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère** **que tout va bien pour vous et que les révisions se passent bien pour ceux qui ont des examens !**

 **IMPORTANT ! Pour ce nouveau chapitre (qui a encore mis beaucoup de temps à arriver :/ ) j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira cependant je préfère vous prévenir qu'un certain moment pourrait en déranger certains ! J'en noterai le début et la fin :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.**

* * *

 **Guest (1): Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Al ce n'est pas encore prévu pour tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas :)**

 **Anonyme : Bon j'espère qu'a la fin de ce chapitre tu m'adoreras alors ^^ Merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments et de ta fidélité :) Et désolée pour le retard ! Mais le bac de français est bientôt, après, j'aurai tout mon temps ! **

**Guest (2): Merci pour ton gentil petit mot ! Pour le père de Tris on verra par la suite, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire ^^ Surprise!**

 **Julie :** **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu ! et que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Pov Tris**

Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je laisse couler l'eau sur mon corps essayant encore de digérer les événements d'hier, les mauvais comme les bons. Tobias a été incroyable, je crois que je vais mettre encore quelques temps avant d'atterrir. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage à la pensée d'hier soir.

J'entends Evelyne m'appeler et sort lentement de la douche. Dans le miroir je vois, comme tous les jours la même personne. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui elle est mais elle est là elle me suit, ses yeux vides, son corps minuscule recouvert de taches tournant à un violet orangé et ses longs cheveux ternes. Je détourne rapidement les yeux et m'habille avec un short de survêtement et un t-shirt manches longues en prenant garde de ne faire que des gestes prudents.

Marcus et Evelyne sont assis autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour chérie, tu as bien dormis ?

Je réfléchis et me rends compte que oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai bien dormi.

-Bonjour, oui merci.

-Bien, installe-toi je t'en prie. Je te sers un jus d'orange

Je hoche la tête doucement, encore un peu étourdie devant la montagne de pancakes posée au milieu de la table. Je sirote le verre qui est posé devant moi lentement. Evelyne me sert une assiette avec un pancake et de la confiture en me lançant un regard plein d'espoir. Je commence alors à l'émietter et à manger de petites bouchées, savourant le goût sur mes papilles.

-Tobias, descends ! Tu vas être en retard.

-Oui maman, j'arrive ! Hurle-t-il depuis les escaliers.

-Béatrice, comme Tobias va au lycée tu vas devoir rester seule quelques heures ça ira ? Je serai là pour manger avec toi, une assistante sociale doit passer cet après-midi.

Je bouge lentement la tête de haut en bas.

-Je sais que tout va très vite et j'en suis désolée mais c'est pour ton bien.

C'est pour ton bien. Je m'étouffe sur mon pancake en entendant cette phrase mais parvient à garder un calme relatif.

-Je comprends, chuchoté-je.

Marcus se lève et se dirige vers sa femme, l'embrasse sur la joue, il se penche depuis sa place debout à côté du frigo pour me regarder dans les yeux et me lance un un sourire rassurant.

-Bonne journée, Béatrice.

-M..Merci.

Tobias dévale les escaliers et atterrie sur le siège à côté de moi, salue son père et se sert à manger.

-Bonjour !

-Tobias calme-toi !

-Je vais être en retard, bafouille-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Oui, je sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme un cochon jeune homme.

-Pardon.

Je ris légèrement et il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi me regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Tris ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu, je suis désolé ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Hmm bien, murmuré-je gênée de l'attention qu'il me porte.

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes avec un regard inquiet puis sourit. Mes joues sont en feu au moment où il se retourne sur son petit- déjeuner.

-Dans la bibliothèque, il y a aussi tous les DVD si tu veux, me lance-t-il.

-D'accord.

-Je peux peut-être rester...

Il est coupé par une toux appuyée.

-Bon, non alors de toute évidence je ne peux pas, soupire-t-il.

Je souris devant l'air satisfait de sa mère.

-Mais ça va aller ici, toute seule ?

Je hoche la tête pour le rassurer même si tout mon être bouillonne d'appréhension pour cette matinée. Je passe le reste du petit-déjeuner les yeux perdus dans le vide à me poser un tas de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Tobias débarrasser son bol, il reste debout près de la table et je vois bien qu'il regarde dans ma direction. Mes joues chauffes instantanément et je tourne légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-Ça va aller ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Bon, je peux pas rentrer à midi mais maman sera là. Et tu po...

-Tobias ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Désolé, soupire-t-il.

Je secoue la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'a pas à l'être.

-Bon alors j'y vais. Salut Tris.

Il s'approche mais se ravise et me fait juste un petit signe de la main, je le regarde partir. L'angoisse rongeant mes entrailles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Evelyne me laisse à son tour.

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre, j'attends le moment où j'exploserai, je sais que ça va arriver. Je le sens.

Le bruit d'une portière à l'extérieur suffit à tout déclencher. Il est là, quelque part. Il va me retrouver et me tuer. Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre me parler. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je sens à nouveau ses mains sur moi, son souffle et tout revient. Tout. Et je pleure, je tombe en arrière, me roule en boule et laisse les sanglots torturer mon corps.

J'ai l'impression de tomber, toujours plus profond, les bords de ma vision deviennent sombres. Je ne vois plus rien pendant quelques secondes avant que ça ne redevienne normal. Je me lève tant bien que mal, le corps courbé de douleur et me rend dans la salle de bain.

 _ **Le passage débute ici !**_

J'essaie de résister mais impossible, les larmes coulent encore plus vite sur mes joues et je cherche. J'ouvre chaque placard, je pense ne rien trouver quand enfin je tombe dessus. Un paquet, il n'en reste qu'une seule, neuve, aiguisée.

Je la prends avec moi, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Et je rentre pour la deuxième fois dans la douche, sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je mets en marche l'eau et m'appuie contre la paroi, j'essaie de respirer. En vain.

Je me penche en avant, atteint ma cuisse, juste sous le bas de mon short et trace une première ligne. Le sang arrive instantanément mais très vite, l'eau le balaie sur son passage. La douleur est infime. Pas assez profonde alors je recommence et là je les sens, le pincement puis une légère brûlure et enfin un peu de soulagement. Mais pas assez. Une troisième, plus profonde encore, et je continue. Je ne sais pas vraiment à combien j'en suis quand enfin je suis entièrement calmée. Je respire à nouveau presque normalement.

Malheureusement le répit n'est que de courte durée et une très grande culpabilité me gagne pour la première fois dans ce genre de situation.

Je mets quelques instant à retrouver mes esprits et frotte un peu ma jambe. En sortant j'ôte mes vêtements et désinfecte les plaies. Faute de bandages, j'applique deux mouchoirs bien à plat. Ils ont l'air de tenir en place alors je décide de ne plus y toucher.

 _ **C'est fini !**_

Je fouille à nouveau et trouve finalement un rouleau de sparadrap, je panse les coupures les plus profondes et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je cache la lame sous l'oreiller et vais prendre des vêtements. Je prends garde en les enfilant. Une fois que c'est fait je reste quelques secondes debout, encore une peu perdue et complètement vidée.

Je dois avoir l'air pathétique.

En regardant l'heure je vois qu'il est déjà 10h30. Je mets le réveil une heure plus tard et me rallonge.

Une heure plus tard je suis sortie de ma somnolence par le bip répété et désagréable. Je me lève et savoure honteusement la sensation de brûlure qui irradie de ma jambe. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence à chercher de quoi faire à manger pour Evelyne. Je jette mon dévolu sur des pâtes aux champignons.

Au moment où La porte se referme la table est mise.

« -Béatrice ! Je suis rentr...

Je pose le plat sur la table quand je la vois s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

-Oh ma chérie ! Tu... tu as préparé à manger ?

Je hoche la tête en regardant vers le bas, je l'entends s'approcher et sens deux doigts glisser sous mon menton et le relever doucement.

-Merci beaucoup, Béatrice. Je suis certaine que l'on va se régaler.

Je tente de sourire légèrement mais échoue lamentablement.

Le repas se passe dans le calme, je me force à avaler quelque chose pour ne pas décevoir Evelyne qui à mon grand soulagement ne me pose pas de questions.

À 14h, la sonnette retentit, je me crispe un peu plus sur le canapé alors que je vois Evelyne aller ouvrir la porte.

Une petite dame brune entre alors et salue la maîtresse de maison, elles échangent quelques banalités puis se dirigent vers le salon, vers moi. Je me lève lentement et sers maladroitement la main que l'on me tend.

-Tu dois être Béatrice ! Enchantée, je suis madame Simon. Assistante sociale.

-Bonjour, dis-je le plus clairement possible.

Elle prend place en face de nous tandis qu'Evelyne se rassoit à mes côtés. Le stresse coule dans mes veines et je sers la couverture qui recouvre le canapé. Evelyne pose alors doucement sa main sur la mienne et la serre d'une manière rassurante.

-Bien, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai pris connaissance de ton dossier.

La manière dont elle prononce cette phrase ne me rassure pas, elle parle d'une manière monotone.

-Je vais aller droit au but. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Mais..., commence Evelyne.

-Pas de mais, c'est impossible. Tu aurais même dû être placée dès ta sortie de l'hôpital.

Je m'y attendais, au fond de moi je le savais. Mais malgré cela, les larmes piquent mes yeux.

-Pl...placée ? Bafouillé-je.

-Oui, placée. Dans un foyer d'abord puis dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à ta majorité.

-Hors de question.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix madame.

-On doit forcément pouvoir trouver un arrangement !

-Votre mari et vous n'êtes pas accrédités en temps que famille d'accueil et n'êtes pas non plus de sa famille. Par conséquent, il en revient à l'État de s'occuper de Béatrice.

Evelyne me lance un regard navrée et sincère.

Elle soupire avant de recommencer.

-Laissez-la au moins rester ici, jusqu'à la famille d'accueil. Je refuse de lui faire endurer un foyer. Et nous nous occuperons nous même de choisir une famille capable de donner tout l'amour dont Béatrice a besoin !

-Écoutez...

-C'est non négociable.

L'assistant sociale soupire de colère et nous lance un regard lourd de sens.

-Je m'entretiendrai avec les personnes en mesure d'en décider et vous donnerai la réponse. Cependant ne vous faites pas d'illusions, la procédure est la procédure. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec Mademoiselle.

L'entretien passe dans un flou total, je réponds aux questions mécaniquement et hoche la tête aux moments opportuns.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Evelyne est autorisée à nous rejoindre.

-Bien, j'ai ce qu'il me fallait, je vous appelle le plus tôt possible pour vous donner une réponse. Bonne fin de journée, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Evelyne la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et parle pendant quelques secondes à voix basse. Une fois son interlocutrice dehors elle passe par la cuisine et en ressort un verre d'eau.

Elle le pose sur la table et viens se rasseoir.

-Béatrice ? Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.

J'exécute tel un robot. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je n'ai plus conscience de grand chose mise à part de sa moins qui frotte délicatement et prudemment mon dos.

Les mots de cette femme résonnent encore dans ma tête. Foyer. État. Famille d'accueil. Alors ce sera ça ma vie maintenant ? Cette pensée me donne le tournis,je bois plus d'eau et sens une première larme tracer sa route le long de ma joue. Je regarde Evelyne avec un profond désespoir. Elle m'attire doucement à elle et me caresse les cheveux.

Je sanglote à présent, je me sens terriblement faible mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Je...je ne v...veux pas par...partir, articulé-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Chut, calme-toi. Ça va aller chérie, nous ferons tout notre possible pour trouver les meilleures solutions pour toi. Tu n'iras pas en foyer, je t'en fais la promesse.

Je pleure de plus belle dans son épaule.

-Là, voilà. Laisse sortir tout ce que tu ressens. Ça va aller, tu iras bien.

J'ai beau vouloir que cela soit vrai j'ai bien trop de mal à y croire pour que cela puisse un jour être vrai.

 **Bon ! J'ai quelques a priori sur ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. Positifs comme négatifs !**

 **Et pour l'entretien avec l'assistante sociale, je n'ai absolument aucune notion de la procédure à suivre en général alors j'ai fais comme je le sentais.**

 **J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne journée !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Claire**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps. Je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Et merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires !**

 _ **Veronica Roth possède les personnages**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Anonyme : Désolée pour mon retard ! J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira :) Et merci pour ton avis !**

 **Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

 **Bea mania : Désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre^^ J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira, merci pour ton petit mot !**

 **Julie : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Wizzie : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

* * *

 **Pov Tobias :**

Je mets quelques instants à me rendre compte que Zeke me bourre l'épaule, je lève la tête de mon assiette dans laquelle je n'ai fait que malmener cette pauvre pomme de terre et suis replongé dans le brouhaha de la cantine.

« -Hmm ?

-Mec on t'appelle depuis cinq minutes, sur quelle planète tu te trouves ? m'interroge Uriah.

-Désolé, vous disiez ?

-Maintenant ça n'a plus grande importance mais tu es sûr que ça va Quatre ?

-Oui Christina, marmonné-je

Elle me regarde avec scepticisme mais ne poursuit pas. Ils reprennent leur discussion que j'essaie de suivre, mes efforts sont vains et je me replonge dans mes pensées. Accaparées par une petite blonde... Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours et pourtant j'ai cette impression d'une petite tornade qui serait arrivée dans ma vie. J'ai même du mal à suivre ce qui se passe dans ma propre tête quand elle est prêt de moi, je repense à tout ce qu'elle a vécu et mon poing se sert instinctivement traduisant ma colère envers cet homme qui lui a fait tant de mal.

Le cours de mes réflexions est à nouveau interrompu mais par la sonnerie cette fois, je ramasse mon sac et mon plateau et me dirige vers la sortie en compagnie du reste du groupe.

Je prends le chemin pour mon cours de maths que je partage avec Zeke et Shauna.

-Quatre, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tris ? Demande Shauna.

Je mets quelques secondes à formuler ma réponse.

-Non, pas plus que l'autre fois, mens-je.

L'heure de maths passe aussi lentement que toutes celles de mon après-midi. Après avoir discuté un peu avec les autres je me dirige sur le chemin de la maison. Je souffle de soulagement en passant la porte, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai eu tant de mal à supporter cette journée. Je vais directement au salon et trouve ma mère en train de lire un livre sur le canapé.

« -Ah bonsoir mon grand, me salue-t-elle.

-Salut maman.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui plutôt bien, et la tienne ?

Je cherche Tris du regard mais ne la vois pas, une peur folle qu'elle ne soit plus là s'empare de moi.

-Tu devrais aller la voir, elle est restée dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi.

Mes épaules se détendent de soulagement.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec l'assistante sociale ? Demandé-je avec appréhension.

Elle me lance un regard désolé.

-J'ai déjà appelé ton père pour lui dire. Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle reste ici, elle devra certainement aller en foyer avant de trouver une famille d'accueil Tobias.

-Mais, elle ne peut pas rester ici le temps qu'ils trouvent ?

-C'est que j'ai proposé, mais je n'y mets pas beaucoup d'espoir...

Je secoue la tête, totalement interdit. Je n'avais même pas pensé à une telle éventualité, je pose mes affaires et me dirige vers la chambre d'ami.

Je toque doucement contre le bois de la porte.

-Oui ? Me répond une petite voix.

J'entrouvre la porte et passe la tête à l'intérieur. Je trouve Tris allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ses joues sont encore mouillées de larmes.

-Hey, je peux rentrer ?

Elle me jette un regard vide et hoche la tête. Je m'avance prudemment et vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son lit. Elle ne me regarde plus, je cherche quelques instants quoi lui dire. Je prends le temps de l'observer.

Et une idée me vient, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est ce qu'elle s'attend à entendre mais je me lance.

-Viens avec moi, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant gentiment la main.

Elle me lance un regard surpris et considère un instant mes doigts tendus.

-Quoi ?

-Viens.

-Mais... où ?

-Dehors, il faut que tu sortes. Suis moi s'il te plaît.

-Pour aller où ?

Je décèle de la méfiance dans son regard et me gifle mentalement d'avoir présenté les choses si précipitamment.

Je me gratte nerveusement la nuque et rabaisse mon bras.

-Excuses-moi... Je me suis dit que peut-être ça aurait pu te changer les idées. Tu n'as pratiquement pas mis les pieds dehors depuis que tu es ici. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait aller voir les alentours...

Elle ferme les yeux puis fait quelque chose qui me surprend. Elle se redresse et viens prendre ma main dans la sienne.

Elle me lance un regard dans lequel enfin je cerne une lueur de vie et esquisse un sourire.

-Je te suis, murmure-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression que mon sourire va déchirer mon visage en deux. Elle se lève, encore avec un peu de difficultés et se tiens en face de moi.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes mais finis par se reculer en se raclant la gorge.

-Hmm, allons-y.

Elle acquiesce et attrape son manteau et son énorme écharpe. Elle paraît encore plus minuscule sous toutes ces épaisseurs.

Au moment où nous passons devant le salon ma mère pose son livre et se lève. Elle nous lance un regard étonné en voyant l'accoutrement de Tris.

-Vous sortez ? Lance-t-elle soulagée.

-Oui, on va prendre un peu l'air. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

-Mais bien sûr Tobias !

Elle se dirige vers Tris et lui caresse la joue, elle rajuste son écharpe autour de son cou dans un geste maternel.

-Amuses-toi ma chérie.

Tris lui répond d'un hochement de tête hésitant dévoilant ses joues écarlates.

Je lui apporte ses bottes et chausses mes baskets.

Le froid nous frappe de pleins fouet et je ressers les pends de ma veste. Tris s'arrête quelques secondes et inspire profondément l'air hivernal. Elle voit que je la regarde et baisse la tête honteusement.

Je secoue la tête devant sa timidité adorable et nous partons en direction du centre ville. Là où se trouve ce vers quoi je veux l'emmener. Je lui demande tout de même son avis, ne voulant rien lui imposer.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on se balade en ville ou qu'on reste vers la maison ?

Elle ferme les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. Et sa réponse me surprend autant qu'elle me rend heureux.

-Je préfère, aller là où tu veux qu'on aille... Peu importe, articule-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer.

-Certaine, je..je te fais confiance.

La voir comme ça m'emplit d'une sorte d'euphorie, je voudrais voir cet air sur son visage tous les jours si je pouvais.

Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup sur le chemin, je lui montre simplement ce que nous voyons. Mon ancienne école, le parc, le terrain de basket. Le reste se passe dans un silence confortable.

Je la vois se crisper un peu au moment où nous entrons dans la grande rue, il y a un peu de monde et elle se rapproche de mon côté.

-Ça va ? Tu préfères qu'on rentre ?

Elle secoue vivement la tête. Je n'insiste pas mais ose passer un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules. Je suis soulagé en la voyant se serrer d'elle-même contre moi. Elle lance quelques regards apeuré aux gens qu'on croise mais finit par réussir à se détendre un peu. On marche comme ça quelques dizaines de mètres et nous arrivons devant l'entrée de la place où s'est installée une grande fête foraine. Je nous arrête avant d'entrer.

-Ça te dis ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, avec enthousiasme d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

-Je ne suis jamais allée dans une fête fo..foraine avant, m'avoue-t-elle.

-Mais il faut remédier à ça tout de suite, lancé-je théâtralement en lançant ma main libre en direction de la fête.

À cet instant, presque imperceptible, je l'entends. Un petit rire cristallin. Je la regarde avec des yeux émerveillés tandis qu'elle détourne la tête, gênée.

Je choisis de ne pas faire de remarque de peur d'empirer les choses mais me laisse emplir, il est vrai d'une certaine fierté. Je souris et nous avançons dans l'allée principale.

Je la vois loucher sur les machines à peluches, elle regarde autour d'elle découvrant chaque détails.

Je l'entraîne vers une des machines et la poste devant. Je sais que l'on ne gagne jamais mais je veux au moins qu'elle essaie. Elle me regarde insérer la pièce et attend patiemment sur le côté.

-Aller ! Viens essayer !

-Quoi ? No..Non c'est ton argent !

-Tris, j'insiste.

Elle regarde ses pieds mais finis par approcher.

-Alors, tu prends la manette et tu à 30 secondes pour diriger la pince vers la peluche de ton choix. Pour la faire descendre appuie sur ce bouton.

Elle acquisse et se lance. La première tentative est vouée à l'échec et la déception se lit de manière adorable sur son visage.

-Essaies encore.

Elle jette donc son dévolu sur un joli petit ourson dans un coin de la boîte. Elle regarde avec excitation la pince amener la peluche jusqu'à l'avant et pousse un petit cri de victoire en la voyant tomber derrière la trappe. Elle récupère l'ourson et me lance un regard emplit d'une magnifique insouciance.

-Je l'ai eu ! Regardes je l'ai eu !

Je la regarde avec un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage, mais fronce les sourcils en voyant son air changer.

Ses yeux retrouvent de leur tristesse et elle me tend la peluche.

-Désolée, de m'être empo...emportée. Tiens, il est à toi, dit-elle honteuse.

Je secoue la tête incrédule et lui repousse la main.

-Tout d'abord, ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Jamais. Et deuxièmement tu l'as gagné, il est à toi.

Elle secoue la tête et retend la main.

-Non, non gardes-le.

-Tris, je t'en prie.

Elle me bouge la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle ne comprenait pas mais n'ouvre plus la bouche.

-On continue ?

-Oui.

Je replace mon bras sur le haut de son dos et elle se colle à moi en serrant son ours contre sa poitrine. Je passe devant un stand de barbapapa et hésite à m'arrêter.

-Tu as déjà goûté ? Essayé-je prudemment.

-Oui, il y a longtemps.

-Tu en veux une ?

Elle roules des yeux des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en en regardant la taille. Elle me lance un regard déstabilisé.

-On en partage une alors ?

Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle souffle de soulagement.

-Je préférerais...

Je hoche la tête de manière rassurante en m'en voulant de l'avoir angoissée à ce point. Je sais qu'elle n'en mangera presque pas alors je choisis une petite.

Je lui tends et elle approche une main hésitante vers le sucre rose. Elle en déchire un tout petit morceau et le cale dans sa bouche. Elle fais une sorte de grimace, comme si elle s'empêchait d'apprécier. Une fois qu'elle a finit elle détourne les yeux honteusement.

Ça me tue de la voir comme ça, j'en attrape à mon tour un morceau et lui souris. Elle regarde à nouveau la barbapapa, je l'approche un peu à nouveau et elle sourit légèrement. Je peux cependant deviner la bataille qui se livre dans son esprit et l'implore mentalement de remanger au moins un peu.

Mon souhait est exaucé quand je la vois se resservir, un peu plus cette fois. Elle pioche dans son morceau, l'ours calé sous le bras pendant que nous continuons notre balade.

En arrivant au bout elle lève les yeux au ciels et contemple la grade roue qui se dresse devant nous.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard adorable.

-Tu crois que...

-Je vais chercher les tickets.

Elle sourit et reste devant l'entrée en m'attendant. Je la suis dans une des petites cabines. On s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre et je sens mes jambes se contracter à mesure que le sol s'éloigne. Je regarde Tris et me concentre sur son visage dirigé vers notre gauche. Elle se penche un peu et regarde les alentours avec un regard plein de lumière. Le genre de regard qu'elle mériterait de porter sur la vie chaque jour de la sienne. Je suis coupée dans ma rêverie quand elle tourne sa tête vers moi.

Et à cet instant ce n'est plus la hauteur qui me donne le vertige mais bel et bien ce sourire qui me fait perdre la tête.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que le chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de partir là dessus mais il m'est venu comme ça !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je ne vais pas passer trop de temps à essayer de me trouver des excuses pour ne plus avoir publié pendant autant de temps, parfois la vie fait que...**

 **En attendant je suis vraiment désolée**

 **d'avoir délaissé cette histoire, j'ai essayé de nombreuses fois d'y revenir en commençant des tas de documents que je n'ai jamais réussi à terminer. Mais cette fois il semblerait que j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose qui me correspond beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais pu essayé de rédiger.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance et d'écrire des chapitres en avance, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer on ne sait jamais mais je vous promets d'essayer ahah.**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment si il reste du monde pour lire cette histoire mais en avant pour le prochain chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 _V.R. possède les personnages_

* * *

 ** _Je vais répondre aux commentaires des personnes ne possédant pas de compte comme d'habitude, j'espère que les concernés verront ces réponses et ne m'en voudront pas trop ahah !_**

 **Anonyme : Merci d'être présente depuis le tout début de cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira si tu es toujours là pour le lire ahah encore désolée...**

 **Momo : Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, il le va droit au cœur vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

 **Ba mania : Merci pour ton enthousiasme fou et ton commentaire ! C'est adorable ! Gros bisous à toi ! **

Beatrice Gomba : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **POV Tris**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je loge chez les Eaton, demain est le jour de mon retour au lycée. Evelyne m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois que je pouvais rester encore à la maison autant de temps qu'il me faudrait mais je me sens prête à y retourner.

La vie dans cette maison a été assez paisible dans l'ensemble, j'ai appris petit à petit à m'ouvrir ainsi qu'à accepter l'hospitalité que m'ont offert les Eaton. Pendant deux semaines j'ai eu l'impression d'appartenir à une vraie famille.

Quant à Tobias, depuis le soir de la fête foraine notre relation n'a fait qu'évoluer dans le bon sens, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami dans ma vie actuelle. J'arrive au à lui accorder un peu plus ma confiance chaque jour. Il s'est montré d'une patience d'ange durant chacune de mes crises de panique ou en venant me réveiller durant un cauchemar et en restant près de moi le temps que je me calme et ce plusieurs nuits. Nous avons établi des sortes de rituels pour rythmer nos journées, après son retour du lycée on reste assis dans la cuisine pendant qu'il engloutit une quantité bien trop importante de nourriture pour un seul homme, sans manquer de m'y faire picorer quelques bouchées. Ensuite nous avons pris l'habitude de monter dans la bibliothèque le temps qu'il fasse ses devoirs et d'y passer un long moment le nez plongé dans un roman ou à faire la lecture à l'autre. Vient ensuite le moment de redescendre pour aider à préparer le dîner le fait de participer me permet de mieux appréhender le repas à venir et à moins le diaboliser. Du moins j'en ai l'impression.

Il est d'ailleurs 19h30 et Evelyne et moi nous activons dans la cuisine. Tobias et son père sont eux sortis aider à la mise en place d'un événement sportif qui aura lieu dans la semaine, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

«-Je sais que je t'ai posé cette question une bonne centaine de fois, commence Evelyne, mais est-ce que tu te sens vraiment prête pour demain ?

Je m'apprête à répondre à sa question sous son regard inquiet mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et secoue la tête.

-Excuse-moi d'insister autant chérie, je connais déjà la réponse à cette question et je continue à te la poser tu dois en avoir sacrément marre de m'entendre radoter de la sorte.

Je secoue la tête, lui assurant que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je veux juste être sûre que tout se passe bien pour toi, même si je sais que Tobias sera là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Elle a arrêté de tailler des carottes et se trouve face a moi, je me surprends à faire une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde mais me retrouve à la serrer de toute mes forces dans mes bras.

-Merci, murmuré-je. Merci pour tout.

Je sens un baiser se déposer sur le haut de mon crâne et sa main me caresser les cheveux.

-C'est un honneur de t'avoir parmi nous Tris. »

Je serre mes paupières du mieux que je peux avant de me reculer, pour ne pas qu'elle voit mes yeux embués de larmes.

Elle me sourit et revient tout naturellement à ce qu'elle faisait précédemment, chose pour laquelle je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante. Ce genre d'élan d'affection est encore inhabituel de ma part, par conséquent le fait que l'on ne s'y attarde pas m'arrange.

Il est 20h quand la porte s'ouvre, laissant pénétrer une vague de froid dans le hall ainsi que deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans deux énormes manteaux et camouflés sous de gigantesques écharpes. Je souris à cette image et les regarde se défaire de leur attirail.

« -Ce temps me tuera, exagère volontairement Tobias faisant mine d'être parcouru d'un frisson de la tête au pieds.

-Oh oui au moins mon grand, plaisante Evelyne.

-Ça sent bon !

-Alors à table ! »

Je passe le dîner à les écouter bavarder de tout et de rien en avalant tant bien que mal le contenu de mon assiette avec d'autant plus de difficulté qu'habituellement au vu du nœud qui à l'air de s'être formé au creux de mon estomac.

Je m'assois sur mon lit après avoir aidé à débarrassé et avoir prétexté d'aller me brosser les dents et me prends d'admiration pour un coin du parquet que je commence à fixer en essayant de défaire la boule de stress que je suis devenue à l'approche de demain matin. Je sers de toute mes forces le bords du sommier jusqu'à me faire mal aux mains mais résiste à l'envie d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de revenir à de mauvaises habitudes.

Je respire tant bien que mal en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, les larmes ne tardent pas à arriver et je commence à me pencher en avant. Jusqu'à ce que mon front rentre en contact avec mes genoux.

Je relève brusquement la tête en entendant de légers coups sur la porte. Je me redresse et essuie mes joues en quatrième vitesse.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

« -Oui ?

-C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Je regarde Tobias entrer dans la pièce portant son sac à dos sur une épaule.

-J'ai oublié de te donner les cours de vendredi !

Joignant le geste à la parole il extirpe de la plus grande poche une pochette violette et la pose sur le lit à coté de moi.

-Tiens, il y a biologie, maths, et histoire.

-Merci.

-Je peux ?

J'acquiesce et il prend place au bout de mon lit, la pochette siégeant entre nous.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Très bien. Pourquoi ?

Je détourne le regard en voyant qu'il ne croit évidemment pas une seconde à ce que je raconte.

-Vraiment ? »

Son ton inquiet ne fais que réveiller le torrent d'émotion que je m'efforçais de contenir jusque là.

Inspire. Expire.

Mais je sens déjà mes yeux brûler derrière mes paupières closes, j'entends le bruissement du drap et sens le matelas bouger. Je sens Tobias se rapprocher et me prépare mentalement à ne pas sursauter à son contact qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Je serre les dents dans un premier temps mais réussis à m'apaiser, je sens sa main commencer à quitter mon épaule au moment où je rouvre mes yeux. Mais je me rapproche et m'appuie contre lui, son bras serpente autour de moi et nous restons comme ça sans rien dire avant qu'il ne brise le silence en mettant fin à son étreinte pour me faire face et me regarder avec inquiétude.

« -Eh, tu peux me parler. Tu le sais ?

Un vague hochement de tête de ma part fais office de réponse.

Il n'insiste pas mais ne pars pas pour autant, il regarde la pile d'affaire posée sur le fauteuil, ma tenue pour demain. Complètement neuve, qu'Éveline m'a offerte sans possibilité de refus en attendant que je me sente capable de retourner dans mon ancienne chambre récupérer mes valises. Que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de vraiment déballer.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire ramener pour l'instant est mon sac à dos, la police doit nous rappeler pour nous dire quand le reste de la maison sera accessible. Il y a eu un peu de retard dans les démarches, ils sont toujours en train de réaliser des prélèvements et de préparer des reconstitution ou je ne sais quoi. A vrai dire j'essaye de repousser l'idée d'y retourner le plus possible.

Je reviens à la réalité, aucun de nous n'a bougé.

-J'ai peur.

-Tu veux en discuter ?

-Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...

-D'accord alors. Tu veux que j'essaye de te décrire un peu la journée, histoire que tu saches à peu près à quoi t'attendre ?

-Ça pourrait marcher...

-Ok. Alors le matin il faudra revérifier mais je suis presque sûr qu'on a tous nos cours en commun, le midi on se retrouve à la cantine avec Uriah, Zeke et le reste de la bande pour manger tous ensemble. Sauf si tu ne te sens pas de les rencontrer de manière aussi « officielle » c'est toi qui vois, tu choisis. Je te suis.

Pour l'après-midi, en revanche, on ne sera pas ensemble, soupire-t-il.

-Pour le matin je pense que je devrais pouvoir gérer... Et demain midi, hors de question que tu ne manges pas avec tes amis à cause de moi. C'est à moi de m'adapter pas le contraire. Et puis je les ai déjà vu ils ne me sont pas totalement inconnus ne t'en fais pas.

Je me lève pour aller tirer mon emploi du temps hors de mon sac.

-L'après-midi, j'ai sport et anglais. Il faudra que je donne mon certificat à Monsieur Stevenson, il ne faut pas que j'oublie.

Même si mes douleurs sont quasiment nulles grâce à mes médicaments et que la plupart de mes blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison les médecins m'ont interdit de reprendre le sport avant nouvel ordre.

J'attrape mon pyjama sous mon oreiller.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Reste là si tu veux.

-D'accord je reste, me répond Tobias avec un doux sourire. »

Je décèle néanmoins de l'inquiétude dans son regard au moment où je ferme la porte. J'appuie le dos contre le bois et respire profondément.

Je m'avance devant le miroir et me déshabille, je regarde peu à peu les marques apparaître, les cicatrices et les bleus qui ont maintenant viré au jaune violacé mais qui disparaissent doucement. Il y a aussi des lignes, ces lignes que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais retracer.

Je sers mes ongles contre ma peau le temps de chasser l'idée d'y avoir à nouveau recours et file sous la douche.

Je passe comme à mon habitude un temps fou a me frotter, à me frotter pour ne plus me sentir aussi sale mais rien n'y fait. Le sentiment ne pars pas, il est toujours là. Et il le sera toujours.

Je profite de l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage pour y mêler de chaudes larmes. Je reste ainsi deux petites minutes et me rhabille en vitesse dans mon pyjama bien chaud.

Une serviette autour des cheveux je termine de me brosser les dents et retrouve Tobias le nez sur son téléphone portable.

Il le laisse tomber en me voyant rentrer dans la chambre.

« -Je vais te laisser dormir, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

-Tu veux bien rester un peu plutôt ? Si ça ne te dérange pas bien entendu...

-Ça ne me dérange jamais.

Je prends place dans mon lit et m'appuie contre la tête de lit. Tobias fais de même à mes pieds contre le mur et se retrouver les jambes étendues perpendiculairement à mes pieds.

J'attrape une BD dans ma table de chevet et me plonge dans ma lecture. Tobias quant à lui reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire plus tôt sur son portable. Nous restons comme ça à discuter entre deux pages ou deux SMS pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que nos bâillements ne se synchronisent.

-Cette fois je vais y aller, je crois qu'on est cuits.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il se redresse en s'étirant et se tourne vers moi.

-Dors bien Tris, fais de beaux rêves.

Et avec ça je reçois un affectueux baiser contre mon front qui dure quelques secondes.

-Bonne nuit Tobias.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

-Oui. Et toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves. »

Un dernier sourire et la porte se referme derrière lui. Je reste là à sourire un peu bêtement avant de me décider à me coucher pour de bond. Pendant que je range la pochette violette avec le reste de mes cours, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre de nouveau après deux petits coups.

« -Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit ma chérie.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Evelyne.

-Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

Elle à l'air d'avoir quelque chose à rajouter mais finit pas se raviser et referme la porte. Je me glisse sous la couette et éteint la lampe.

Je me tourne et me retourne en ressassant un flot incessant d'images.

Inspire. Expire.

Il est presque minuit quand je réussis à sombrer, les bras serrés autour de mon ours en peluche. Comme toutes les nuits.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapire ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles !**

 **J'ai fais le choix de faire un petit saut dans le temps histoire d'avancer dans le déroulé de la vie des personnages de manière cohérente mais sans trop tirer en longueur, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé ?**

 **Bonne journée et à très bientôt je l'espère !**

 **Merci encore,**

 **Claire**


End file.
